


the boy i love left me for a revolution

by warsena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: I pocałowali się znowu, tak, jakby ten świat nie miał skończyć się za ledwie parę godzin; wszystko, co istniało było tutaj, oni, gwiazdy i światła, tańczące pomiędzy ich ciałami. W miejscach jak to, noce były długie, ale miłość, którą mieli w sobie, nie była w stanie wypełnić sekund, które ciągnęły się jak minuty, minut, które stawały się godzinami z każdym kolejnym dotykiem. Nie było w tym geście nic więcej, niż rozkoszowania się swoim własnym istnieniem, we wszechświecie, który doprowadził ich do tej chwili - i czymkolwiek były gorzkie łzy, z jakimi będą musieli się mierzyć przez nieskończoność bez siebie, nie istniały one jeszcze w tym momencie.To, ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie Lance czuł przez dwadzieścia cztery lata swojego życia, było właśnie najczystszą definicją miłości. Byli tutaj, dla siebie, w czasie, który spowolnił tylko dla nich, w świecie, który pozwolił, żeby mogli się w sobie zakochać.Miłość, tak ze wszystkich rzeczy. Jak na ironię, to, co ostatecznie ich połączyło, było miłością.





	1. wrogość

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem paskudna w tagowaniu i nigdy nie pisałam niczego z Voltrona, więc może być nieco OOC u niektórych? Zmieniłam charakter u rodziny Lance'a mocniej lub mniej, do tego akurat przyznaję się z dumą. Dam tagom update wraz z kolejnymi częściami. Wiersz, którym zainspirowana jest cała historia, pochodzi spod ręki Elisabeth Hewer.

_i think you will_   
_set yourself afire_   
_before you realise_   
_that even you_   
_cannot conquer the sun._

 

— Czas na mnie.

Grzechot naczyń ucichał, a z tym, zniknęły i rozmowy pomiędzy zebranymi. Przebiegając wzrokiem po zebranych, nie widział dłużej radosnych, ożywionych dyskusji, jakie towarzyszyły im sekundę temu; ci, którzy jeszcze tutaj byli, zdawali się już powoli przysypiać, lub zbierać się do wyjścia. Kiedy Keith wstał od ich stołu, wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego, wyraz jego twarzy nieznacznie się zmienił. Nie uśmiechnął się ani razu tego wieczoru, ale teraz, z jakiegoś powodu, kąciki jego ust wygięły się do góry, tworząc wyraz twarzy, który najszybciej pewnie dało się określić jako zniesmaczenie, niekoniecznie czarujący uśmiech, jakim powinien ich teraz obdarzyć.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy po prostu ucichli, wpatrując się w Keitha. Nikt nie był w stanie powiedzieć, do czego w ogóle się odnosi — był to po prostu ten dziwny moment, kiedy mógł mówić o absolutnie wszystkim, od najgłupszych rzeczy, po te stosunkowo poważne.

Mógł mówić o pójściu do łazienki albo, co wydawało się bardziej prawdopodobne, oznajmiał, że idzie utopić się w oceanie.

— „Czas na mnie”?

Pierwsza odezwała się Pidge. Siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu od Keitha, we flanelowej koszuli, białej koszulce i zwykłych, przetartych dżinsach. Wciśnięta pomiędzy Hunka i Shiro, wyglądała na jeszcze mniejszą niż zazwyczaj, tak, kiedy odezwała się, Lance musiał skupić się na sekundę, żeby zrozumieć, skąd w ogóle wydobywa się ten głos.

— Muszę zacząć się wysypiać — odpowiedział Keith. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, że ktokolwiek w ogóle poświęcił mu jakąkolwiek uwagę. — Jestem zmęczony.

… to brzmiało już nieco lepiej.

Lance po prostu odwrócił od niego wzrok, nieszczególnie chętny, żeby w ogóle Keithowi się przyglądać. Było między nimi okej, oczywiście. Nie istniała przy tym żadna potrzeba, żeby Lance dawał mu więcej uwagi, niż czuł się zmuszony.

— Wiesz, gdzie masz iść?

Mama Lance’a poruszyła się, najwyraźniej gotowa zerwać się i polecieć za Keithem, byle tylko upewnić się, że ten _biedny chłopak_ trafił w odpowiednie miejsce. To była rzecz, która, oczywiście, Lance’a _nieznacznie_ irytowała w czasie ich pobytu tutaj — jego mama była wręcz zbyt przewrażliwiona na temat tych „biednych chłopców”. Noc wcześniej musiała przekupić Shiro jakimś cholerstwem, bo Lance znalazł ich o trzeciej w nocy razem, na patio, rozmawiając o wszystkich możliwych tragediach życiowych — jego mama, nawet nie patrząc na Lance’a, po prostu machnęła na niego dłonią, zbyt zafascynowana historiami swojego nowego, adopcyjnego syna.

Albo przyszłego zięcia. Veronica była w końcu nadal sama, prawda?

W każdym razie, w czasie tych dramatycznych opowieści, Shiro musiał powiedzieć nieco o Keithcie, bo przez cały dzisiejszy dzień, mama Lance’a dosłownie stawała na głowie, żeby przypasować się temu wielkiemu gburowi. Nie było to na pewno złe, Lance nie czuł się też jakoś szczególnie opuszczony, tym bardziej że miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby posiedzieć ze swoimi braćmi, czy spędzić czas z ojcem; było tutaj niezwykle spokojnie, a Lance starał się aktualnie jak najbardziej wyciszyć.

— Tak. Dziękuję za jedzenie — powiedział cicho i odsunął krzesło.

— Nie ma za co, kochany.

Keith jedynie sztywno skinął do niej głową.

— Dobranoc.

I już go nie było. Rozmawiali więc dalej, o wszystkim, z Lance’em pośrodku, a przy tym daleko od tego wszystkiego; jego rodzina uważała to za podziękowanie za to, że „sprowadzili ich dziecko bezpieczne”. Byli więc tutaj, Paladyni i jego rodzina; ściśnięci przy stole, przy którym brakowało pięciu miejsc, jedząc, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając o absolutnie wszystkim, co przyszło każdemu do głowy.

To był dobry czas. Miły, przyjemny, dający pewny rozdaj wyciszenia po wszystkim, co stało się ostatnio. Gdy tylko postawili nogę na Ziemi, jego mama klasnęła w dłonie i zorganizowała to wszystko; nie potrafił, niestety, czytać w jej myślach, ale Lance podejrzewał, że może nikt nie musiał jej nic mówić. Pewnie zauważyła, gdy tylko wrócili, że kogoś z nimi brakuje.

Przynajmniej nikt o to nie pytał.

Minęła dobra godzina, nim cała reszta także skierowała się do swoich pokoi. Lisa zabrała swojego najmłodszego synka, a Luis Nadię; sama Rachel zaczęła przysypiać w czasie słuchania monologu Pidge na temat rozwoju techniki komputerowej i została zabrana przez rozbawioną do granic tym wszystkim Veronicę. Ojciec Lance’a poszedł niedługo po nich, skarżąc się na ból w krzyżu, a Shiro i Coran zostali wygonieni przez matkę Lance’a, kiedy pozostali pomogli jej zabrać naczynia do kuchni i je tam umyć.

Wszystko było tak spokojne, że Lance nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że nie jest to sen. Za każdym razem, kiedy słyszał jakieś dźwięki na zewnątrz, cały sztywniał — atak nigdy jednak nie nadchodził, bo w momencie, kiedy wrócili tutaj, _byli bezpieczni._

Nie zajęło im to długo. Parę minut później, krótko życzyli Pidge dobranoc, Lance poczochrał Marco po włosach i wraz z Hunkiem, poszli do swojej sypialni.

Domek był mały, tak Lance, Hunk i Keith wylądowali w tym samym pokoju — kiedy Hunk dostał łóżko pod oknem, pozostała dwójka zajęła dwu piętrówkę naprzeciwko. Oczywiście, Lance znacznie wolałby pozostać w swoim pokoju, sam, ale z drugiej strony, przez ostatnie noce był na tyle zmęczony, że zasypiał od razu, gdy jego głowa uderzyła w poduszkę. Nie robili przez całe dnie nic konkretnego, ale z dnia na dzień, Lance czuł się coraz bardziej wycieńczony psychicznie, co było naturalne. Nieszczególnie dobre, ale nie mógł zbyt wiele na ten temat zrobić _._

Kiedy weszli do środka, górne posłanie łóżka pod ścianą było już zajęte — Keith na pewno tam był, mimo że koc, którym zakrył się po samo czoło, nawet nie drgnął, a w całym pokoju nie było słychać niczego innego, oprócz sapania Lance’a i spokojnego oddechu Hunka. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, w kompletnej ciszy przebierając się w swoje piżamy i wchodząc do swoich łóżek; dokładnie tak, jak robili przez większość ostatnich nocy.

Rozmowy nie były same z siebie złe, oczywiście. Lance znajdował jednak męczące pogadanki, które miały jakikolwiek sens — nie było nic złego w rozmawianiu z Pidge o tym, jak powinno się jeść płatki, albo żartowaniem z Marco na temat głupich rzeczy, które powtarzała Rachel. Wszystko inne, co było jednak w jakikolwiek sposób „poważne”, Lance znajdował niezwykle męczące. Nie chciał w tej chwili myśleć. W ogóle. Jak długo tkwili w tym domku, odkryci na kubańskie słońce i otoczeni zapachem oceanu, Lance nie chciał słyszeć nic poważnego.

Więc nie rozmawiali wieczorami. Hunk chyba jakoś zauważył, że Lance nie jest chętny do dyskusji, a Keith cichym i nieinteresującym sobą, zawsze pierwszy, byle się z nimi nieszczególnie socjalizować.

Nikt więc nie narzekał.

Mimo braku problemu z zasypianiem pobudki były nieco inną sprawą. Budził się jakby kompletnie losowo — gwałtownie podrywał się do góry, nagle całkowicie wyspany, nie będąc też w stanie przypomnieć sobie o snach, które zmusiły go do oblania się zimnym potem i zerwania na równe nogi. Nieważne, czy była to trzecia w nocy, czy szósta rano; Lance nie był już dłużej w stanie zasnąć.

Tego poranka życie było milsze. Kiedy poderwał się do góry, ledwie unikając spotkania pierwszego stopnia z deskami podtrzymującymi górne posłanie łóżka, była już prawie ósma godzina. Moment spędził, nerwowo pocierając swoje oczy i starając się przyzwyczaić je do promieni słonecznych; kiedy w końcu mu się udało, Lance wstał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

Keitha już nie było (naturalne), ale Hunk nadal oddychał głośno przez usta, przewrócony na lewy bok, z poduszką wciśnięta między swoje ramiona. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, że Lance czuł się tym jakiś rozczulony — ot, tak zwykły obraz, a przy tym tak bardzo kojarzący mu się z latami, które spędzili razem jako współlokatorzy, przed całym wariactwem, które nastąpiło później.

Przebrał się ze swoich ciuchów w najzwyklejsze spodnie, w których trzymał większość swoich rzeczy, oraz najzwyczajniejszy, błękitny bezrękawnik, a gdy skończył się ogarniać w łazience, poleciał na dół. Drzwi do pokoju Lisy i Luisa były już otwarte, tak samo, jak te od dziewczyn; kiedy przeszedł obok, zobaczył jednak kawałek Pidge wystającej spod grubego koca, nadal smacznie sobie przysypiającej. Dosyć ciężko było ją tutaj wyciągnąć, ale fakt, że jej brat był zajęty, a ojciec wręcz wypchnął ją, żeby „się rozerwała” nieco w tym pomógł.

Zbiegł po schodach na dół i skręcił w prawo, do kuchni, spodziewając się zobaczyć kogokolwiek ze swojej rodziny, przygotowującego już śniadanie — spotkała go jednak chłodna pustka, gdzie wszystko było ustawione dokładnie tak, jak zostawili to wczoraj. Odetchnął, nieco zawiedziony i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, nieszczególnie chętny, żeby cokolwiek sobie sam przygotowywać, ale nadal głodny. Podszedł do koszyka, który stał na jednym z blatów; jego rodzice codziennie robili zakupy, a potem czasami zostawiali je tak na całą noc, tak zazwyczaj było tam coś, co dało się zjeść na szybko.

Otworzył wieczko, a jego oczy zabłyszczały, kiedy natrafiły na coś, co nie widział od dosyć dawna — tabliczkę słodkiej, dużej czekolady z kawałkami ciasteczek.

Nie była ona _jego_ , ale technicznie, Marco zawsze zjadał mu słodycze, gdy byli młodsi. Może powinien czuć się nieco z tego powodu winny, ale Lance zdecydował się po prostu wyłączyć; wskoczył na blat, wyciągając czekoladę i otworzył ją, wpychając pierwszy kawałek do swoich ust.

Była słodka. Obrzydliwie słodka. W taki sposób, gdzie bez przyzwyczajenia, Lance czuł się wręcz zaatakowany poziomem cukru, który go spotkał. Skrzywił się praktycznie mimowolnie, ale tak czy tak, był to _przyjemny_ ból; Lance na pewno mógł go znieść.

Dzisiaj był w końcu taki ładny dzień, po raz kolejny z rzędu. Wszyscy budzili się do życia, słońce świeciło, przyroda szeleściła, ptaki latały--

— _Mijo!_ — Podskoczył do góry, prawie spadając tym samym z blatu. — Co ty robisz?

Jego mama wkroczyła do kuchni w swojej typowej, sięgającej do ziemi spódnicy i białej koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, wpatrując się w niego tak, jakby właśnie przyłapała go na czymś zdecydowanie gorszym, niż zwykłe pożeranie słodkich zasobów jego rodzeństwa.

— Jestem zmęczony. — Wsunął kolejny kawałek czekolady do ust. — Nabieram energii — wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

Spuścił wzrok na ziemię, nieszczególnie nawet chętny, żeby przyglądać się komukolwiek. Poranki były jakieś dziwne, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy był sam i miał czas, żeby pomyśleć — za każdym razem robiło mu się po prostu głupio, kiedy ktoś go w takim stanie przyłapał.

Allura była martwa. Nadal mógł policzyć na palcach swoich dłoni dni, które żyli bez niej; czuł się jak kretyn, gdy o tym myślał. Nadal czuł w nozdrzach kwiecisty zapach jej włosów, delikatny dotyk jej ust na swoich, był w stanie idealnie odwzorować dźwięk jej głosu w swojej głowie — ale dłużej już jej tutaj nie było.

Uniósł głowę do góry, opierając ją na szafkach. Poranne słońce wkradło się przez okno, pozostawiając na suficie jaskrawe smugi kubańskiego słońca, a szum oceanu dało się słychać nawet przez zamknięte drzwi.

— Nie powinieneś jeść czekolady na śniadanie — ochrzaniła go w końcu matka. Złapała za rękawicę kuchenną leżącą obok mikrofalówki i uderzyła nią w nogę Lance’a. — I już, zeskakuj z blatu!

Jęknął, ale grzecznie zsunął się z niego, nadal trzymając w lewej dłoni do połowy zjedzoną tabliczkę.

— Nie ma czekolady! — powtórzyła, wyciągając ją z dłoni Lance’a. Uniosła wzrok do góry, a wyraz jej twarzy natychmiast złagodniał. — Marco wyszedł z dziećmi na plażę. Idź do niego i mi nie przeszkadzaj, co?

— Jasne.

Nawet nie miał ochoty się kłócić. Łatwiejsze na pewno było wrócenie do pokoju, ale tam musiałby mierzyć się z chrapiącym Hunkiem; nie sądził też, że gdyby zaczął protestować, jego mama chociaż trochę by mu popuściła. Nie patrząc więc na nią, Lance wyszedł na korytarz, a po znalezieniu swoich klapek w zgrai butów walających się tam, wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Słońce zaczynało już przegrzewać, a cały świat musiał powoli budzić się do życia. Byli dosłownie parędziesiąt metrów od plaży, tak, gdy tylko skierował się na chodnik, Lance był w stanie dostrzec ludzi w strojach kąpielowych, kierujących się w stronę oceanu. Parę minut zajęło mu wyjście na plażę, gdzie poczuł zapach oceanu i wiatr we włosach — podszedł bliżej samego brzegu, gdzie woda spotykała się ze złotym piaskiem i rozejrzał się wokół, szukając swojego brata i dzieci swojego drugiego brata. Nie był z tym wielkiego problemu — byli paręnaście metrów od niego, bawiąc się z Ramirezem, będąc najgłośniejszym elementem na całej plaży. Tak jak jego mama mu sugerowała, najpewniej powinien teraz do nich iść do swojej rodziny. Spędzić z nimi czas, który stracili. Może przeprosić Marco za parę kawałków czekolady.

Mimo tego wszystkiego nie poszedł do nich.

Zamiast tego, Lance ruszył w kompletnie inną stronę, wychodząc naprzeciw kolejnej znajomej twarzy. Nawet nie był jakkolwiek zdumiony, że go tak znalazł; bieganie po plaży, o tej porze? Brzmiało to coś, co nie zrobiłby nikt normalny (odejmując od tego Shiro), ale proszę bardzo, tuż przed jego oczami, to wszystko się jednak działo.

— Co ty robisz? — zapytał, nawet nie kryjąc swojego zdumienia.

Keith zatrzymał się w miejscu i spochmurniał, przez cały czas dysząc. Nic dziwnego, oczywiście. Lance nie miał zamiaru go atakować, po prostu był to całkiem nietypowy widok.

— Biegam?

Nawet brzmiał na całkiem urażonego. Lance spojrzał w dół, przyglądając się mu uważnie i skinął głową.

— Zauważyłem. Po co?

— To zdrowe. — Keith odgarnął włosy ze swoich oczu. — Powinieneś czasem spróbować.

 _Idiotyczny_ pomysł.

— Jeszcze nie zwariowałem.

Keith wzruszył jedynie ramionami, tak, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego. Może Lance byłby nawet skory mu uwierzyć, gdyby nie fakt, że przez cały ten czas z trudem oddychał i wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z oceanu.

— Co tutaj robisz?

_Zostałem wygoniony z domu po tym, jak próbowałem zjeść słodycze mojego brata._

— Chciałem skoczyć do kawiarni na śniadanie. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodenek portfel i zamachał nim przed Keithem. — Idziesz ze mną?

To było paskudne kłamstwo. Mimo tego Keith pokiwał głową.

— Okej.

— Najpierw idź się przebrać, a potem spotkamy się na miejscu, okej? Możesz przyciągnąć ze sobą Pidge lub Hunka, jeżeli już wstali, ale nie sądzę…

— Jasne.

Więc zjedli razem śniadanie. Lance zamówił sobie latte i naleśniki, a gdy Keith zjawił się tam dziesięć minut później, wziął sobie zwykłą, czarną kawę i ciasto francuskie — nie rozmawiali o niczym konkretnym, przez cały czas jednak dyskutując o największych bzdurach, jakie wpadały im tylko do głów i wszystko, na krótki moment. Było dobrze, było _okej_ ; byli bezpieczni. Po raz pierwszy od lat, Lance był w stanie odetchnąć na myśl, że nie czeka go absolutnie nic złego i jakkolwiek ta myśl nie znaczyła mu nic wcześniej, teraz czuł się dziwnie tym wszystkim wyciszony.

I tak toczyły się całe wakacje — jedli wszyscy razem śniadania, chodzili na plażę, oglądali razem filmy w telewizji i wsłuchiwali się w szum oceanu, siedząc na patio. To było wręcz nienaturalne; Lance nie pokłócił się z Keithem ani razu, Pidge stała się nagle jakaś dziwnie miła, Shiro zachowywał się jak czterdziestopięcioletnia kobieta z kotem, a cała rodzina Lance’a zdawała się to wykorzystywać, męcząc jego znajomych na temat najdziwniejszych rzeczy na świecie. Może najdziwniejszą rzeczą, jaka z tego wniknęła, to niespodziewana przyjaźń Pidge z jego siostrą bliźniaczką, Rachel — może wynikało to z tego, że obie były w tym samym pokoju.

Praktycznie codziennie, Lance chodził także na spacery ze swoimi bratankami i ich psem, którego oczywiście, że zabrali ze sobą. Ramirez był kundlem, dużym psiakiem z krótką sierścią, cały brązowy, nie licząc kremowej łaty na szczycie jego pyska, sięgającej na lewe oko. Nadia była rozgadana, a jej brat bardziej trzymał się z boku; było jednak miło.

Naprawdę.

Dlaczego, mimo tych wszystkich, niesamowitych rzeczy, przyjaciół i otaczającej go rodziny, Lance czuł się tak paskudnie?

To było dziwne uczucie. Czuł się nieswojo, jak wyrwany ze swojego własnego ciała i wsadzony gdzieś indziej — wszyscy chodzili na palcach, zachowywali się po prostu _nienaturalnie,_ udając, że cokolwiek stało, po prostu się nie wydarzyło. Wszyscy byli za mili, zbyt subtelnie się z nim obchodzący i po tygodniu, Lance miał już tego serdecznie dosyć.

— Coś się dzisiaj dzieje na plaży.

Leżeli w salonie, oglądając jakiś głupi film dla dzieci, który puściła Nadia. Był całkowicie po hiszpańsku, tak Lance nie był pewny, czy jego przyjaciele w ogóle go rozumieją — byli tutaj tylko Pidge (zajęta swoim telefonem), Hunk (nieco przysypiający) i Keith, który był zaskakująco zaangażowany w cokolwiek na telewizorze się działo. Oprócz nich, Lisa i Luis ułożyli się wraz ze swoimi dziećmi, a Marco usiadł na ziemi, wgapiając się szeroko otwartymi oczami w telewizor. Lance zdążył zapomnieć, jak bardzo infantylny potrafił być; przy tym, czy wszyscy tacy po części nie byli?

Tą, która się odezwała, była Rachel, która weszła do salonu ubrana w swój strój kąpielowy, na który zarzuciła cienkie kimono. Ściągnęła z nosa okulary, szczerząc się do nich.

— Dzieje? — Marco natychmiast się nią zainteresował. — Co konkretnie?

— Co weekend mają jakieś imprezy dla gości. Na plaży. Jest, wiecie, wszystko: muzyka, przygotowują bar, z którego można brać alkohol, jest ognisko, _wszystko._

Lance poruszył się, nagle zainteresowany słowami swojej siostry. Czy to było właśnie to? Coś, co sprawi, że w końcu poczuje się chociaż minimalnie lepiej? Przez moment, poczuł się wręcz winny — Allura na pewno nie patrzyłaby na to przychylnie, ale Lance czuł się tak niedobrze ze swoim własnym istnieniem,

Nie był wyraźnie jedynym zainteresowanym. Nawet Pidge spojrzała na Rachel, odrywając wzrok od telefonu; największe zaangażowanie wykazał jednak Marco, zrywając się gwałtownie do pozycji stojącej.

— Chcę iś--!

— Nie idziesz — przerwał mu natychmiast Luis, a Marco spojrzał na niego tak, jakby próbował go udusić samym wzrokiem. — Reszta… nie sądzę, żeby mama miała z tym problem.

— Ty też możesz iść. — Lisa uśmiechnęła się czarująco do Luisa. Położyła swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu, nachylając się w jego stronę. — Nie lubię takich rzeczy.

— Nie, nie chcę.

— Jesteś pewny?

— Tak, kochanie. Kto chciałby tam nas…

Zaśmiali się tak, jakby była to _najzabawniejsza_ rzecz na świecie, sprawiając, że Rachel i Lance w dosłownie tym samym momencie przewrócili oczami.

Pidge przesunęła językiem po ustach, a potem spojrzała prosto w oczy Lance’a i bezgłośnie wymamrotała „obrzydliwe”. Powstrzymał się od śmiechu, chowając twarz w poduszkę; kiedy Keith na niego spojrzał, wyraźnie to wszystko zauważając, jedynie odchrząknął.

Byli młodzi, więc oczywiście, że jego mama prawie wypchnęła ich z domu — Lance nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

— A ty, Keith? Idziesz?

— Muszę coś najpierw zrobić — powiedział natychmiast. — Moż--

— I wrócisz! — Rachel wyszczerzyła się do niego. — Musisz. Jesteś taki przygnębiony, przyda ci się nieco rozrywki!

Lance zmrużył oczy, niepewny, czy Rachel próbowała z nim flirtować, czy bardziej była w swój własny sposób „miła”. Cokolwiek to wszystko znaczyło, Lance’a szczególnie nie obchodziło.

Keith zniknął więc niedługo później, a parę godzin po nim, ruszyli na to „wydarzenie” — Hunk obiecał, że przyjdzie do nich później, Shiro wymamrotał coś szczególnie niezrozumiałego, Veronica poszła jeszcze przed nimi, a Lance ruszył wraz z Pidge i Rachel. Reszta uznała, że ostanie w środku; oprócz Marco, oczywiście, który został zmuszony przez ojca do pomocy w zmywaniu naczyń i ogarnianiu tego, co zdążyli w domku zabrudzić.

Kiedy przeszli tylko przez linię, która odznaczała plażę od reszty, Lance poczuł się jak nowo narodzony; z mnóstwem twarzy, które widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, z energią, z którą nie spotkał się już od dłuższego czasu.

Zdecydowanie więcej osób, niż Lance by podejrzewał — tym bardziej że większość z nich była młoda i atrakcyjna. Już tutaj, kiedy dopiero co weszli na plażę, było sporo ludu, w większości z drinkami w dłoniach, a muzyka robiła się tak głośna, że bas intensywnie uderzał w jego bębenki.

Odwrócił się do dziewczyn, uśmiechnął do nich szeroko i pomachał do nich dłonią.

— Miłego.

Rachel podniosła wzrok do góry, patrząc na niego zdumiona.

— Zostawiasz nas?

— Tak? Zaraz, poważnie myślałaś, że będę tutaj z wami się kręcił?

Nie odpowiedziała, ale nadal wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ba, praktycznie tym komentarzem urażoną; przyglądała mu się moment, marszcząc brwi i w końcu spojrzała na Pidge, tak, jakby spodziewała się, że ta cokolwiek z tym zrobi.

Tak czy tak, Lance nie miał zamiaru z nimi zostać. Nawet nie potrzebował tego zrobić — poradzą sobie świetnie bez niego. Uśmiechnął się do nich i zaczął odchodzić tyłem, wsuwając się w tłum ludzi, który ich otaczał

— Sorry, ale chcę mieć jakąś szansę u pięknych, _zagranicznych_ kobiet.

— Zaraz. — Pidge złapała go za rękę, nim zdołał się od nich oddalić jeszcze dalej. Podeszła bliżej, zniżając głos. — Masz zamiar…?

 _Półsłówka._ Lance po prostu uwielbiał, kiedy udawali, że dyskutują ze sobą, nigdy nie mówiąc nic konkretnego.

— Czy mam zamiar być typowym, _czarującym_ sobą i oczarować tak wszystkie piękne twarze tutaj? — Zatrzymał się w miejscu, z dłonią nadal w jej uścisku. — Oczywiście.

Pidge nie wyglądała na szczególnie przekonaną. Podeszła bliżej niego, a za nią podreptała Rachel, która przez cały ten czas kurczowo przyciskała telefon do swojej piersi.

— Allura--

— Jest martwa — przerwał jej. — Wiem. Zauważyłem.

Wyrwał dłoń z jej uścisku, a Pidge jedynie zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego zmartwiona. Machnął na nią dłonią i bez słowa, wsunął się w tłum ludzi — młodych i starych, czarnych i białych, wszystkich pomiędzy i tych, którzy nie wpisywali się w nic konkretnego. Muzyka zrobiła się nagle głośniejsza, a Lance odetchnął z ulgą, nie będąc nawet w stanie słyszeć swoich myśli.

To nie tak, że nie czuł się w tej chwili winny, ale ucisk w jego piersi nie zelżał od dni — od momentu, kiedy spuścił ją ze swoich oczu, kiedy zobaczyli się po raz ostatni w życiu, serce Lance’a schowało się gdzieś pomiędzy jego żołądkiem i jelitami, pozostawiając w górze pustkę, której nie był w stanie przegryźć. Nie był to nawet smutek, a kompletny, nienaturalny wręcz brak tego uczucia — był po prostu wręcz nienaturalnie _zmęczony._ Może jeżeli znajdzie coś ciekawego do robienia, coś, co da mu przyjemność i energię, poczuje się lepiej z tym wszystkim lepiej?

Jakkolwiek Rachel i Pidge nie bywały, dały mu rzeczywiście spokój; żadna z nich nawet nie próbowała go zawołać, nie mówiąc o kroczeniu tuż za nim. Nie potrzebował niańki. Przeżył pieprzone _kosmiczne wojny,_ da sobie radę sam na zwykłej imprezie na plaży.

Co ciekawe, woda była odgrodzona. Było to całkiem dobrym wyjściem — Lance dosyć szybko zlokalizował bar, o którym mówiła wcześniej Rachel. Może nie pozwalali, żeby ludzie upijali się aż tak bardzo, ale odgrodzenie wody i dodatkowo postawienie tam ratowników było na pewno całkiem dobrym pomysłem.

Lance przez moment krążył w kółko, aż w końcu westchnął, kierując się w stronę baru. Była bardzo duża szansa, że nic mu nie podadzą — nie miał przede wszystkim dowodu, którego wyrobienie zajmowało nieco czasu, dodając do tego fakt, że nadal brakowało mu paru lat. Mógł mieć jednak szczęście, prawda? Zawsze była minimalna szansa, że zobaczą jego twarz, stwierdzą, że jest dorosły i jakimś cudem dadzą mu to, co poprosi, prawda?

Przystanął bliżej tego prowizorycznego baru, który postawili, przynajmniej na tyle blisko, jak był tylko w stanie. Dużo osób nieustannie do niego podchodziło, rozpychało się, a potem wracało z zamówionymi przez siebie alkoholami. Stał tak przed krótką chwilę, aż w końcu w jego stronę zaczął kierować się chłopak, na oko bliski wieku Lance’a, wyraźnie nieco zdołowany. Kiedy podszedł na tyle blisko, że był w zasięgu głosu, Lance zastąpił mu drogę, uśmiechając się.

— Pytają o dowody?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno, kiwając głową, a Lance przeklął pod nosem.

— Nie wszystkich, ale tych, którzy wyglądają młodo.

Lance wyglądał młodo, a przynajmniej zdecydowanie zbyt młodo, żeby upijać się.

— Poważnie?

— Ta. Są straszni. — Pokręcił zirytowany głową, stając obok Lance’a i także patrząc na ten cholerny barek. — W ogóle, jestem David.

— Lance.

Skinęli na siebie głowami, a potem oboje znowu spojrzeli na bar, przy którym zebrała się już całkiem spora ilość ludzi.

— Kazali mi spieprzać — powiedział David, patrząc na Lance’a. — Są całkiem surowi.

— Warto spróbować. — Lance zassał wargę, obserwując, jak parę ładnych dziewczyn pcha się do przodu, wymachując swoimi portfelami. — Mogę się założyć, że uda mi się to bez problemu.

— Skąd ta pewność?

Lance uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Mam asa w rękawie.

David przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

— Tatuaże na twarzy?

— Nie. — Lance zmarszczył brwi, powstrzymując się od złapania za policzki. — Znaczy, to też. Ale najpierw co innego.

David przez moment patrzył na niego sceptycznie, ale w końcu skinął na niego głową.

— Niech ci będzie, _Lance._ Powodzenia.

— Dziękuję.

Skinęli na siebie głowami po raz kolejny i David zniknął gdzieś w tłumie, kiedy Lance zaczął przepychać się do baru. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, zauważył, że pracowały tam trzy osoby; dwie kobiety i facet. Zaczepił tego ostatniego, jako że był wolny, przez cały czas modląc się, żeby fakt, że było całkiem ciemno, zadziałał na jego korzyść.

— Poproszę--

— Dowód?

 _Cholera._ Nawet nie dał mu skończyć, co?

Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko, improwizując najszybciej, jak tylko był w stanie.

— Wiesz, siedząc… jakieś… hmm… trzy? lata w kosmosie, gdy ratowałem wszechświat, nie udało mi się wyrobić dowodu.

Nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego. Wpatrywał się w Lance’a, nie mówiąc nic, po prostu stercząc w miejscu, kiedy pozostałe dwie osoby ganiały wokół, przygotowując drinki dla pozostałych osób. W końcu mężczyzna wydał z siebie krótkie „ _achh_ ” i uniósł palec do góry, wskazując nim prosto na Lance’a.

— Te znaki… widziałem cię w telewizji.

Stanie się rozpoznawalny przez ślady na swojej twarzy? _Cudownie._ Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze, pochylając się do przodu i uśmiechnął się zadziornie do mężczyzny, mając nadzieje, że jego osobisty urok wystarczy.

— Nie można odmówić mi tego, że jestem bohaterem nar-- _wszechświata._

Uśmiechnął się. I mrugnął. W _czarujący_ sposób. Jeżeli chociaż raz tego wieczoru jego urok miał zadziałać, niech będzie to teraz.

Mężczyzna przez moment wpatrywał się w niego zza swoich grubych okularów, aż w końcu nie odetchnął zrezygnowany, a Lance natychmiast wyszczerzył się, odczuwając w ustach słodki smak zwycięstwa.

— Okej. — Odstawił szklankę na stolik. — Co chcesz?

_Idealnie._

To nie tak, że Lance się upijał. Bardziej smakował różnych alkoholi — oczywiście, jak nadchodziły święta, mama czasami dawała mu nieco wina, czy starszy brat dawał mu szampana, ale to było tyle; w tym momencie, Lance czuł, że przegapił ten moment w życiu, kiedy absolutnie wszyscy w jego wieku zaczynali imprezować po raz pierwszy w życiu. Teraz w końcu przyszła kolej na niego, prawda?

Czas mijał szybko i w końcu, Lance wylądował na zewnątrz, z ostatnią szklanką jakiegoś kolorowego alkoholu, na jaką było go stać. Było zabawnie; tak, jak mówili, było tutaj sporo osób w jego wieku i niewiele starszych, po prostu dobrze się bawiących pod tym cudownym, kubańskim niebem. Wszystko było po prostu w porządku.

Parę razy zdołał dostrzec znajomą twarz w tłumie — za każdym razem, kiedy się tak stawało, Lance czym prędzej uciekał w drugą stronę, niekoniecznie chętny, żeby dostać ochrzan od Shiro czy swojej starszej siostry, albo oglądać zniesmaczone miny, jakie strzelałaby mu Pidge. Jedynymi osobami, których nie widział, był Coran (który możliwe, że po prostu bawił się w „starych ludzi”, wraz z rodzicami Lance’a) i Keitha. Nie widział go w sumie od dobrych paru godzin, tak kto wie, czy w ogóle tutaj się zjawił — Lance nie interesował to też jakoś szczególnie, bo trzeba było przyznać, że tam, gdzie Kogane się zjawiał, tam zabawa się kończyła.

Ze swoim pseudoszampanem, na którego wydał ostatnie ze swoich pieniędzy, Lance zawędrował w bardziej prywatne miejsca na plaży — ustawiono ławki, rozpalono ogniska, a tam rozsiedli się różni ludzie, w większości starsi, albo różne pary, które uznały te miejsca na idealne do obściskiwania się. Nawet nie patrzył, gdzie idzie; po prostu poleciał w tę stronę, gdy gdzieś w tłumie dostrzegł kręcone, grube włosy, zdumiewająco podobne do tych, które miała jego siostra bliźniaczka.

Przeszedł obok paru obściskujących się par, aż w końcu dostrzegł samotną sylwetkę na jednej z ławek; dziewczyna siedziała obrócona plecami do niego, rozglądając się na boki. W pisaku za nią coś zabłyszczało i dopiero teraz Lance zauważył, że leży tam telefon; tuż za ławką, na której siedziała jakaś dziewczyna, z długimi, jasnymi włosami, ubrana w koszulkę na ramiączkach i krótkie spodenki.

To był na pewno dobry początek?

Przełożył alkohol do drugiej dłoni i podszedł bliżej. Drgnęła, ale nie odskoczyła; pochylił się, podnosząc telefon z piasku i przestąpił ławkę, z dziewczyną śledzącą jej każdy ruch. Była nie tylko czarująca z tyłu, ale również przód miała całkiem niezły.

— Witam. — Mrugnął do niej, a blondynka spojrzała na niego, cały ten uśmiechając się czarująco. — Wypadło ci coś.

Podał jej telefon, dziewczyna zachichotała i pokiwała pośpiesznie głową. Usiadł obok niej, figlarnie się do niej szczerząc. Była… była ładną blondynką, ładnie opaloną, z dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Gdy uśmiechnęła się do niego, poczuł, że serce bije mu nieco szybciej.

— _De nada, bella_ — mruknął cicho.

Ucichła natychmiast, otworzyła szerzej oczy, przypatrując się mu zdumiona.

— _Quoi?_

 _Och,_ cholerne Francuzki. Oczywiście, że nie będzie mówić po hiszpańsku — byli może w Kubie, ale Lance nie był chociaż bliski swojego rodzinnego miasta. Jasne, próbował przekonać matkę, żeby zorganizowała to wszystko w ich domu, ale uparła się, że będzie po prostu „dostojniej”, jeżeli wynajmą domek w jednym z większych obiektów turystycznych na wybrzeżu Kuby.

Plusem było na pewno wiele ślicznych osób; minusem? _Nikt nie mówił w języku, który Lance rozumiał._

— Nie ma za co, piękna — powtórzył więc po angielsku, modląc się, żeby blondynka go zrozumiała.

Znowu jednak zamrugała, przyglądając się mu z niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy. Lance westchnął i uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze szerzej.

— _Parlez-vous anglais?_

— Och! — Przysunęła się bliżej. — _Je ne parle pas anglais. Vous avez un accent si amusant!_ _Venez-vous Cuba?_ _Tu fair quoi?_

Otworzył szerzej oczy, wpatrując się w nią. Jej słowa nie znaczyły dla niego absolutnie nic konkretnego, a z tym, nie był pewny, czy w ogóle powiedział coś

— _Je ne parle pas francais_ — wymamrotał w końcu, otwierając szerzej oczy.

— _Quoi? Pourquoi?_

— Nie mam pojęcia, co do mnie mówisz.

Oczywiście, że nie zamierzała go posłuchać. Jej głos był melodyjny, a oczy duże i błyszczące — wyglądała na może nieznacznie młodszą od Lance’a, ale sposób, w jaki się poruszała, wskazywał mu na to, że mogła być równie dobrze parę dobrych lat od niego starsza.

Była jednak czarująca, nawet kiedy nachylała się w jego stronę, poruszając ustami i wypowiadając słowa, które słyszał co najwyżej w filmach.

— _Tu es vraiment mignon!_

Pokiwał jedynie powoli głową, przekładając szkło z dłoni do dłoni, niepewny, czy powinien teraz uciec, czy skończyć ten wieczór, słuchając kompletnie niezrozumiałych mu słów z pełnych, _słodkich_ , francuskich ust.

— _Tu me l’offres?_

Dotknęła jego dłoni, zatrzymując go przed bawieniem się szklanką. Pochyliła się do przodu, a jej włosy otarły się o ręce Lance’a.

Pachniała kwiatami i alkoholem; i wyglądała zdecydowanie zbyt podobnie, żeby Lance był w stanie po prostu oddychać.

— … _oui?_

Nim Lance się spostrzegł, dziewczyna wyrwała z jego dłoni kieliszek. Poderwała się na równe nogi, wyszczerzyła szeroko i radośnie przycisnęła go do swojej piersi.

— _Merci!_ — wykrzyknęła i naskoczyła na niego całym ciałem, całując najpierw jeden, a potem drugi policzek.

Nim Lance zdążył zrobić cokolwiek więcej, uciekła od niego, szybko przybierając nogami na piachu. Kradnąc, tak przy okazji, jego alkohol.

 _Cholerne Francu_ _z_ _ki._

Była opcja, żeby za nią pobiegł, ale Lance nie chciał także zacząć się z nią kłócić, tym bardziej że kompletnie się nie rozumieli — mogły z tego wyjść rzeczy, z którymi zdecydowanie nie chciał mieć kontaktu. Westchnął więc, rozsiadając się wygodniej na kompletnie pustej już ławce i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Była już prawie północ i miał parę wiadomości od Rachel; nikogo więcej nie obchodziło to wszystko aż tak bardzo, żeby się z nim kontaktować.

No, nie winił ich jakoś szczególnie. Z jednej strony czuł się nieznacznie tym zirytowany, z drugiej — czuł ulgę, że ufają mu na tyle, że przynajmniej wiedzą, że sobie poradzi przez parę godzin sam.

— To znowu ty!

Lance podniósł głowę znad swojego telefonu, widząc znajomą twarz. Chłopak, z którym rozmawiał wcześniej przed barem, skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— To ty — odpowiedział Lance, również się uśmiechając. — I co, sam, znalazłeś to, co chciałeś?

— Nie. — Chłopak usiadł obok Lance’a. — Co z tobą?

Wyglądał podobnie do dziewczyny, która ukradła mu szampana — duże, niebieskie oczy, jasne, puchate włosy i opalona skóra. Był szczupły i niski, z parą okularów na nosie i luźną koszulką, która sprawiała, że wyglądał na jeszcze mniejszego.

Lance poruszył brwiami, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Alkohol już dawno zdążył na niego wpłynąć; trzymał się na pewno lepiej, niż by podejrzewał, ale wszystko zaczynało mu się mieszać.

— Udało mi się, oczywiście. Jestem w końcu bohaterem.

— Bohaterem? Grałeś w filmach Marvela?

Zaśmiał się ze swojego własnego żartu. Lance jedynie strzelił językiem, kręcąc na to głową.

— _Lepiej._ — Chłopak spojrzał na niego, przez cały ten czas szczerząc się. — Jestem najlepszym towarem tutaj, więc wiesz, łatwizna.

 _I może nieco skłamał._ Tylko odrobinę.

— Czyżby?

Chłopak pochylił się do przodu, przyglądając się Lance’owi.

— Potrzebujesz lepszych okularów? Nie widzisz mnie?

Mrugnął do niego, a chłopak zaśmiał się, rozsiadając się wygodniej. Poprawił okulary, przyglądając się Lance’owi spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

— Trzeba przyznać, że dobrze ci w niebieskim.

I spojrzał w dół, i potem powoli w górę, a potem znowu w dół. I przygryzł wargę.

 _Och_.

Czy on właśnie flirtował z Lance’em? Robił to, prawda? Jeżeli tak--

— Wyglądam dobrze we wszystkim. — Uśmiech, który dostał w odpowiedzi, sprawił, że ogarnęło go ciepło. — Bez niczego też wyglądam całkiem nieźle.

Mówiąc to, nachylił się nieznacznie w stronę blondyna. W odpowiedzi dostał praktycznie ten sam ruch — nie odsunął się w żaden sposób, ba, wręcz przeciwnie, blondyn przysunął się bliżej, tak, że stykali się nogami. No, Lance’a i tak nie obchodziło to, kto to był; jak długo mógł zrobić cokolwiek, żeby przestać czuć tę paskudną pustkę, było dobrze.

Chciałby powiedzieć, że wpłynął na to alkohol, ale blondyn zarzekał się, że nigdy się do niego nie dorwał — przy tym podniósł swoją dłoń do góry, położył ją na podbródku Lance’a i po prostu zaczęli się całować.

Nie była to rzecz, której Lance konkretnie dla siebie chciał, kiedy tutaj przyszedł. To nie tak, że jakkolwiek mu to przeszkadzało, ale… po prostu nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko potoczy się aż tak szybko. Nie miał szczęścia w uroczych Francuzkach, więc może od samego początku powinien po prostu szukać w bogatych, rozpieszczonych Amerykanach?

Kimkolwiek ten chłopak był, wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru przybierać w środkach. Był wręcz nachalny, ale Lance’owi jakoś to nie przeszkadzało; może był zbyt pijany, żeby czuć się stłamszony, albo zbyt obojętny, żeby czuć _cokolwiek._ Po prostu zamknął oczy i pozwolił, żeby ten chłopak robił to, co tylko zechciał.

Przysunęli się bliżej, a nieznajomy położył rękę na nodze Lance’a. No, na pewno ta noc mogła skończyć się w ciekawszych miejscach, niż zakładał jeszcze parę minut temu.

— Lance...?

Oczywiście, że z absolutnie wszystkich ludzi, musiał być to akurat on.

Najszybciej, jak tylko był w stanie, odsunął się od chłopaka, który jeszcze przez moment pochylał się w stronę Lance’a, nie chcąc przerwać tego moment. Lance odwrócił głowę w bok, bez problemu rozpoznając znajomą mu sylwetkę.

— Keith — powiedział natychmiast i odetchnął głęboko. Och, to było głupie. — Nie… nie wiedziałem, że… że tutaj jesteś.

— Nie jestem. — Keith spojrzał krótko na ich piąte koło u wozu. — Co… Co robisz?

— Nic konkretnego. — Odsunął się od Amerykanina o dobre pół metra, nerwowo przecierając swoje usta dłonią i poprawiając koszulkę. — Um, to… to mój _przyjaciel,_ Keith — powiedział w końcu. — Keith, to… — Spojrzał na chłopaka, którego język przed momentem miał w swoich ustach i zmarszczył brwi. — Jak masz na imię?

Nie był chyba tym szczególnie szczęśliwy. Spojrzał na Lance’a tak, jakby chciał go dosłownie _zabić_ i pokiwał gwałtownie głową.

— Wiesz co? Pójdę sobie.

— Okej. — Lance pokiwał gorliwie głową. — Jasne. Dobry wybór.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego krótko i wstał z ławki, a potem minął Keitha, nawet na moment się na nich nie oglądając. Cóż. Nie była to w żadnym wypadku wina Lance’a; był również zbyt odurzony alkoholem, żeby jakkolwiek o tym myśleć.

Keith spojrzał przez swoje ramie, a potem znowu na Lance’a, patrząc na niego ze zgubionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Przepraszam?

_Czarujące._

— Nic się nie stało. — Lance odetchnął głęboko, zmuszając się do uśmiechu. — Nawet nie znam jego imienia.

Lance również wstał, czując się nagle znacznie niższy i mniejszy; nie czuł się jakkolwiek zawstydzony, ale jego ciało zachowywało się tak, jakby właśnie doświadczył najgorszej możliwej sytuacji na świecie. Nadal nienaturalnie się szczerząc, podszedł bliżej Keitha.

Czuł się nieco tak, jakby został przyłapany na podjadaniu cukru prosto z opakowania. W środku nocy. Kiedy był nagi.

Nadal, nie czuł się zawstydzony.

— Gdzie idziesz, Kogane? — zapytał i zarzucił swoje ramię na Keitha.

— Jesteś pijany?

Wow. Tak arogancko ignorować jego pytania?

— Nie. — Lance pokręcił głową. Przez cały ten czas nienaturalnie się uśmiechając, oczywiście. — Jesteśmy _nieletni_ , Keith. Nielegalne jest picie w tym wieku!

— Okej. — Nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Może ten głupi uśmiech wcale mu nie pomagał? — Chcesz iść ze mną?

— Iść? — Zmrużył oczy. — Gdzie chcesz mnie zabrać, co?

— Do pokoju.

To było całkiem szybkie. Zaskakująco. Ale żeby akurat Keith…?

— Wiesz, wolałbym żebyś najpierw postawił mi chociaż drinka. — Mrugnął do Keitha, który jedynie uniósł brwi do góry, wpatrując się w niego tępo. — Znaczy, bezalkoholowego drinka. Wtedy możesz zabrać mnie do swojego pokoju.

No, Keith może nie miał najprzyjemniejszego pyszczka, ale nadal był niczego sobie. Teraz jednak zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w Lance’a z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Moje…? Idę do naszego _wspólnego_ pokoju, który dzielimy z Hunkiem, żeby iść spać. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, czy mam cię tam zabrać.

— Och. — Mina Lance’a w końcu zrzedła, a on odsunął się o krok, ściągając swoje ramię z Keitha. — Tak. O tym… tym mówiłem.

Keith jedynie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a wyraz jego twarzy w ogóle się nie zmienił.

— Idziesz więc ze mną?

— Ta. Jasne. Idę z tobą.

To poszło w zdecydowanie inną stronę, niż Lance myślał na samym początku.

I dobrze, oczywiście. Nie myślał zbyt trzeźwo — ktokolwiek zaproponowałby mu teraz iść gdziekolwiek, najpewniej byłby skory do żartowania o takich rzeczach. Nieco zgubiony w swojej głowie, Lance przesunął językiem po wargach, nadal czując na nich nacisk ust tamtego chłopaka; to było zdecydowanie dziwne, ale nie miał zamiaru tego jeszcze żałować.

Doszli do ich domku w absolutnej ciszy. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani razu, na temat niczego — Lance miał trochę wrażenie, że idzie na dosłowne ścięcie, ale z drugiej strony, może nieco na to zasłużył. Zaczynając od tego, że może nie powinien przesadzać z alkoholem, obściskiwanie się z absolutnie obcymi ludźmi nie było rzeczą, z której powinien być szczególnie dumny.

Gdy weszli do domku, panowała w nim absolutna cisza.

— Dziewczyny już wróciły? — zapytał szeptem Lance, a Keith jedynie wzruszył ramionami, ściągając buty. — Były na… No, też były na tej imprezie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Lance. Nie widziałem ich od popołudnia.

Keith pierwszy zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

— Pytałem z ciekawości.

— Pewnie wszystko z nimi okej.

— Wiem. — Lance ruszył za nim, uważnie stawiając pierwszy krok na schodach. Odrobinę kręciło mu się w głowie, mówiąc szczerze. — Nie martwię się o nie — dodał ciszej.

Powoli wdrapał się w górę za Keithem, który zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami ich wspólnego pokoju, czekając na niego.

— Lance — zaczął spokojnie, gdy w końcu znaleźli się na tym samym poziomie. — Chcę po prostu wiedzieć… Czy… To jest właśnie twój sposób na poradzenie sobie z żałobą?

Lance zatrzymał się w miejscu, unosząc podbródek nieznacznie do góry i prostując się.

— Słucham?

To był _Keith._ Oczywiście, że nie powie nic wprost — był zbyt… zbyt _nieludzki,_ żeby używać ludzkich słów. Z tym, nie był też dobrą osobą do rozumienia, jak w ogóle coś takiego jak „żałoba” działa.

— Na pewno chcesz sobie z tym tak radzić?

— Tak. Wszystko jest okej.

— Wiem. — Keith otworzył drzwi, cofając się o krok i otwierając je na rozcież. — Po prostu się pytam.

— Wszystko jest świetnie, _M_ _ullet_ — syknął na niego, nagle poirytowany i wszedł do środka, przeciskając się obok Keitha. — Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy ze swoim życiem.

— Widzę. — Keith zamknął za nimi drzwi, a w pomieszczeniu zapadł mrok. — I wierzę.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Zacmokał ustami, sprawdzając, czy w którymś z łóżek czai się może ciemna czupryna jego najlepszego przyjaciela. — Znaczy, obchodzi. Ale nie obchodzi.

Keith westchnął, opierając się

— Idź spać.

— Właśnie to robię, okej? — Lance podniósł pościel łóżka, w którym zazwyczaj spał Hunk, sprawdzając, czy może nie czai się gdzieś pod nią. — Gdzie Hunk?

— Pewnie nadal się gdzieś bawi.

 _Hunk?_ Ze wszystkich ludzi, akurat on--

Lance spojrzał podejrzliwie na Keitha, który stał w bezruchu i się po prostu na niego gapił.

— Wysłali cię, żebyś mnie znalazł?

Keith uśmiechnął się do niego, ale nie odpowiedział, nadal opierając się o drzwi.

— Kto? Rachel? Pidge? Hunk?

— Shiro.

— Shiro? Serio? — Lance skrzywił się i powoli pokręcił głową. — Myślałem, że ze wszystkich ludzi, on da mi spokój.

Z drugiej strony, to było wręcz oczywiste, że Keitha wyśle Shiro. Kogo innego miał niby posłuchać? Lance po prostu nie chciał za bardzo przepuścić do siebie myśli, że może robił coś głupiego — po prostu miał jakąś dziwną nadzieję, że Shiro zrozumie, w jakim stanie jest teraz.

Keith westchnął głęboko, brzmiąc naprawdę bezsilnie.

— Jeżeli ci ciężko--

— Nie jest mi ciężko — przerwał mu natychmiast. — Czuję się świetnie!

— Dlatego obściskujesz się z obcymi ludźmi?

Ach, skończony kretyn. Lance zdążył już to sobie wyrzucić z głowy, ale nie, musieli do tego wracać?

— … nie mogę?

Keith przekręcił głowę w bok, wpatrując się w niego z zaskakująco obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie powiedziałem tego. — Brzmiał na tak _spokojnego,_ że Lance miał ochotę czymś w niego rzucić. — Jesteś pijany. I… nie sądzę, że twoja mama chciałaby coś takiego zobaczyć?

— Grozisz mi?

Keith uniósł brwi do góry, wpatrując się w niego co najmniej nieznacznie zdumiony.

— Tak. — _Kretyn._ — Idź i się połóż albo pójdę i przyprowadzę tutaj twoją mamę.

— Wow, _Mullet_. Poznałeś smak posiadania niebezpiecznej kobiety jako matki i już to wykorzystujesz?

W odpowiedzi czekał na niego tylko krótki dźwięk, który najprawdopodobniej powinien być śmiechem.

— I w którym miejscu twoja mama jest niebezpieczna?

— Moja mama jest _Kubanką_. To typ kobiety, która rozerwie cię na strzępy samym spojrzeniem. Myślisz, że po kim odziedziczyłem ten niebezpieczny wzrok, co?

Nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego, ale Lance go nawet nie winił. Wyglądała na typową, spokojną i serdeczną mamę — kiedy przyszło jednak co do czego, była o wiele bardziej przerażająca, niż wszystko, z czym Lance spotkał się w swoim życiu.

Keith w końcu odsunął się od tych cholernych drzwi i podszedł bliżej do łóżka, które zajmował Lance. Usiadł na posłaniu i spojrzał na Lance’a, tak, jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwał.

— Idź spać.

Oczywiście, że wszystko musieli mu popsuć. _Zawsze._

— Idę — burknął, otaczając się swoimi ramionami. — Muszę się przebrać, okej? Nie patrz.

Keith uniósł brwi do góry, ale nie skomentował w tego żaden sposób i po prostu spuścił głowę w dół, wgapiając się w swoje stopy. W tym czasie, Lance zrobił wszystko, co tylko mógł, żeby utrzymać równowagę i przy tym się przebrać, a potem wskoczył na swoje łóżko, sprawiając, że całe zatrzeszczało.

Nie wsunął się pod koc, a po prostu rozłożył na nim, oddychając głęboko. Robiło mu się gorąco, ale czuł się całkiem okej pod względem całej reszty. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Keith wstał, pewnie kierując się w stronę wyjścia, więc Lance jeszcze na moment go zatrzymał.

— Otwórz okno — mruknął i przewrócił się na brzuch, przytulając do siebie poduszkę.

Keith zrobił to, o co Lance go poprosił, a światło w pokoju zgasło, pozostawiając ich w absolutnym mroku.

— Dobranoc.

Odpowiedzi nie dostał.

Spało mu się całkiem dobrze, ale obiad następnego dnia zdecydowanie nie był szczególnie miłym przeżyciem. Wszyscy coś _mówili,_ a Lance’a czuł kłujący ból w głowie przez najmniejszy szmer. Musiał to oczywiście przegryźć i w żaden sposób nie zdradzić się rodzicom; nie obchodziła go za bardzo reszta, ale w tym momencie, serce najpewniej pękłoby mu na widok zawiedzionego spojrzenia ojca, nie mówiąc o dramatycznym „ _Mijo!”_ , które wykrzyknęłaby wtedy jego matka. Zacisnął więc zęby i jadł, uśmiechał się, kiedy powinien i kiwał głową za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś się do niego odzywał.

Nieco zajęło mu zauważenie, że nie ma z nimi Keitha. Było to całkiem nietypowe, biorąc pod uwagę, że przez cały czas, który tutaj spędzili, wszyscy zawsze jedli razem, a przy tym, nikt nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, tak, jakby po prostu _wiedzieli._

Keitha nie było również na obiedzie. Nikt nie traktował tego jak coś dziwnego; Lance zauważył, że wszyscy musieli o tym wiedzieć, oprócz niego samego, co samo z siebie było całkiem nietypowe. Albo to kompletnie przegapił, albo o czymś zapomniał — obie opcje były całkiem prawdopodobne.

Zaciekawiony tym, poczekał, aż wszyscy rozejdą się w swoje strony i _subtelnie_ zakradł się do Pidge, siedzącej na patio ze swoim laptopem. Gdy usiadł naprzeciwko niej, spojrzała na niego krótko, szybko wracając do uderzania palcami w klawisze. Lance odchrząknął i pochylił się nieco do przodu, wpatrując się w Pidge.

— Gdzie jest Keith?

Krótko. Prosto z mostu. Kto jak to, ale Pidge nie powinna czuć jakiejś wielkiej powinności, żeby go zdradzić, _nawet_ jeżeli technicznie ją wczoraj wystawił. Nie będzie mu raczej miała tego aż tak za złe, prawda?

— Wyszedł jakiś czas temu, nie mam pojęcia gdzie, nie mam także zamiaru zgadywać. — Pidge uniosła głowę znad swojego laptopa i zamrugała szybko. — Potrzebujesz czegoś konkretnego?

— Nie — odpowiedział szybko i pokręcił gwałtownie głową. — Mówił ci cokolwiek na temat wczoraj?

Pidge wydęła usta, gapiąc się w Lance’a z kompletnie neutralnym wyrazem. Minęło parę długich, męczących sekund, nim w końcu przełamała swój charakter, kręcąc niechętnie głową.

— Słyszałam tylko, że się całkiem nieźle upiłeś.

— Kłamstwo — odpowiedział natychmiast. — Nie jestem w wieku legalnego spożycia alkoholu, co powinnaś już zauważyć…

— I to miało cię powstrzymać? _Poważnie?_ Za kogo mnie masz, skoro myślisz, że w to uwierzę?

Nie wyglądała, jakby miała mu uwierzyć, a mimo tego, Lance nie miał zamiaru się po prostu poddać.

— Powinnaś. Jakże mógłbym cię okłamać, co? Za jakiego przyjaciela mnie masz?

— Jesteś _Lance_. To chyba wystarczy, prawda?

Lance kliknął nerwowo językiem, nieszczególnie pewny, co może jej na to odpowiedzieć. Stał więc, czując się nieco pokonany (i może minimalnie upokorzony, ale to uczucie trzymało się z nim od wczoraj) i rozglądał się wokół, szukając jakiegokolwiek tematu, który nie dotyczył wczorajszego wieczoru, _Keitha_ , czy samego Lance’a, a przy tym był jakkolwiek naturalny.

Jego dziwne zmagania z socjalizacją musiały zostać dostrzeżone, bo Pidge westchnęła głęboko i z cichym trzaskiem zamknęła swój laptop. Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, pochylając do przodu i podpierając swoją twarz na dłoniach.

— Czego chcesz, Lance?

— Niczego — odpowiedział natychmiast. Zamrugał nerwowo i opadł na krzesło. — Nie sądzisz, że dzisiejszy dzień jest całkiem gorący…?

— Nie. — Pidge zmrużyła oczy, wgapiając się w niego. — Jesteś taki podenerwowany, że skoczyła ci gorączka?

— Co? Nie… dlaczego mam być podenerwowany?

— Nie mam pojęcia. — Pidge otworzyła szerzej oczy, pochylając się w jego stronę. — Czemu masz być podenerwowany?

Keith musiał jej coś powiedzieć albo Pidge była właśnie w trakcie robienia czegoś nielegalnego, kiedy akurat uznał, że powinien z nią porozmawiać.

— Idę spać — stwierdził, odchylając się do tyłu. — Kiedy przyjdzie Keith--

— To cię obudzę. Jasne. — Pidge jednym, zgrabnym ruchem otworzyła swój laptop i machnęła na niego dłonią. — Miłego.

Może w jej zachowaniu nie było nic dziwnego i po prostu próbowała się go jak najszybciej pozbyć. Pewnie miał rację i Pidge była w trakcie robienia czegoś w stylu włamywania się do bazy danych Kuby, czy czegokolwiek w tym stylu, tak może nie powinien jej też szczególnie przeszkadzać.

Co ciekawe, tak czy tak go posłuchała. Parę godzin później został obudzony przez Pidge, która szorstkim tonem ogłosiła, że Keith jest na patio; nadal nieco zaspany ściągnął się więc na dół, gdzie znalazł swój obiekt aktualnych pragnień. Keith był ubrany w dżinsy i zwyczajną koszulkę; nie był to ciuch idealny na plażę, więc dosyć oczywiste było, że musiał skądś wracać. Lance nie miał jednak szczególnej ochoty go na ten temat przesłuchiwać.

Zresztą, gdy tylko się zjawił, Keith natychmiast zwrócił się w jego stronę, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach i wyglądając zdecydowanie zbyt poważnie.

— Chciałeś porozmawiać?

— Ta. Chciałem. Nadal chcę. Usiądź, co?

Sam Lance usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i wbił wzrok w Keitha, spodziewając się od niego tego samego. Gdy ten to zrobił, siadając po drugiej stronie stolika, Lance uśmiechnął się i pochylił do przodu.

— Nie mów nikomu nic na temat wczoraj, co? Wiesz, o tym, że byłem… _trochę podpity…_

Keith spojrzał na niego i pokręcił powoli głową.

— Wszyscy się domyślili.

— Więc tego nie potwierdzaj, okej? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, _Mullet,_ musimy się wspierać…

Przytaknął. Po prostu. Keith był dzisiejszego dnia dziwnie nierozmowny, ale Lance był zbyt skupiony na swoich własnych problemach, żeby się na tym szczególnie skupić. Pochylił się do przodu, opierając łokcie na stole i westchnął, zastanawiając się, jak może ułożyć resztę swoich uczuć w słowa. To było przede wszystkim dziwne; czuł się głupio, że postawił Keitha w takiej sytuacji i mimo że ten nie był mu nic winny, Lance wolał, żeby po prostu o tym zapomnieli.

Niekoniecznie mówił nawet o alkoholu, a i o tym, jak został przez Keitha znaleziony.

— I o tym… wiesz… Um, chłopaku…

Dziwne było to, jak ciężko te słowa przechodziły mu przez gardło. Lance nie był pewny, co było bardziej zawstydzające w tym momencie; świadomość, że zaczął obściskiwać się z zupełnie obcą mu osobą jako sposób, do poradzenia sobie z tym wszystkim, co go męczy, czy to, że Keith go na tym przyłapał. Jeszcze gorzej byłoby tylko wtedy, żeby jego bliscy dowiedzieli się o tym wszystkim.

To nie był na pewno zbyt dobry sposób na radzenie sobie z żałobą, ale cholera, wczorajszego wieczoru po prostu _lekko_ ogłupiał.

Keith zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej.

— Nie mam zamiaru.

— Świetnie. Dzięki, Keith, _stary_ , ratujesz mi dupę.

— Nie ma za co?

— Jest. — Lance przeciągnął się, rozglądając się nerwowo po całym patio. — Nie jesteś jednak tak wielkim dupkiem, jak zawsze.

Keith gwałtownie spochmurniał, nadal intensywnie wgapiając się w Lance’a. Nie zareagował jednak złością, a zamiast tego, pokręcił powoli głową, odwracając od niego wzrok.

Jego wyraz twarzy powoli zmienił się na spokojniejszy — Lance był w stanie nawet powiedzieć, że może przygnębiony, a przy tym Keith? _Przygnębiony?_ To brzmiało tak dziwnie i nienaturalnie, że nie był w stanie nawet do końca w to uwierzyć.

Szatyn otworzył usta, wyraźnie chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w dokładnie tej samej chwili drzwi prowadzące na patio trzasnęły głośno i ich głowy zwróciły się natychmiast w tamtą stronę. Rachel wychyliła się z przejścia, nadal ubrana w to samo, ale z włosami związanymi w wysoki kucyk. Spojrzała na nich i odchrząknęła.

— Mama kazała, żebym zawołała was na kolację, więc: „KEITH! LANC _EEE_! _KOLACJAAA!!!”_.

Nawet nie czekając na ich reakcję, Rachel zniknęła w drzwiach, zatrzaskując je za sobą tak gwałtownie, że wszystkie szyby się w nich zatrzęsły. Lance podskoczył do góry, ale Keith ani drgnął, nadal wgapiając się w miejsce, gdzie moment wcześniej dziewczyna stała.

Lance powstrzymał się od śmiechu, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo Rachel potrafiła być dziwna, nawet jeżeli był pewny, że większość osób uważała takie rzeczy za „urocze”. Spojrzał na Keitha i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

— Chyba wołają nas na kolację — powiedział.

Keith spojrzał na niego ponownie, ale na jego ustach pojawiło się coś w postaci dziwnego półuśmiechu; nie odzywając się do siebie, wstali i wspólnie ruszyli do wejścia, w którym szkiełka nadal nieco niebezpiecznie chybotały.

Kiedy weszli do środka, wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach, pozostawiając tylko dwa wolne dla nich. Lance usiadł pomiędzy Rachel i Hunkiem, a Keith trafił naprzeciwko niego; na lewo mając Lisę, przez cały czas pieszczącą się w stronę swoich dzieci, a na prawo Pidge, która nieustannie sprawdzała swój telefon pod stołem. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie krótko i natychmiast odwrócili uwagę w inne strony.

Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, jak zawsze. Lance raczej milczał, bardziej słuchając innych, niż mówiąc, skupiony bardziej na swojej wcześniejszej rozmowie z Pidge; w tym momencie, ciężko było mu to przegryźć, ale pewnie w końcu uda mu się z tym wszystkim pogodzić, prawda? Nadal, nie czuł się szczególnie chętny do angażowania w głupie, bezsensowne dyskusje między swoją rodziną i przyjaciółmi.

Podniósł głowę znad swojego talerza, nagle zainteresowany, słysząc pytanie swojej matki:

— Gdzie planujecie się zatrzymać teraz?

Lance prawie natychmiast spojrzał na Keitha. Mechanicznie, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego szczególnej sprawy; po prostu na niego spojrzał, nie oczekując nawet tego, że on będzie tym, który odezwie się pierwszy.

— Nigdzie. — W ciemnych oczach Keitha odbiło się nikłe światło świeczki, kiedy uniósł głowę, patrząc prosto na Lance’a. — Wracam z Acxą.

Nie przestali rozmawiać. Cały świat również się nie zatrzymał, oceany nie zamieniły się na miejsca z lądem, a nocne robaki nie przestały wydawać z siebie dziwnych, drażniących dźwięków. Nie stało się absolutnie nic, nawet jeżeli serce Lance’a zatrzymało się w miejscu.

Odetchnął głęboko, zapominając, że jest tutaj ktokolwiek inny, niż Keith — byli sami, we dwoje, w pustym i cichym pokoju, w którym stanął czas.

— Co robisz?

— Wracam z Acxą.

Powtórzył to tak, jakby nie było w tym absolutnie nic złego.

No, z punktu widzenia kogokolwiek innego, najpewniej nie było. Jego słowa sprawiły jednak, że Lance poczuł, jak absolutnie każdy jego mięsień sztywnieje; uniósł podbródek wyżej i otworzył szerzej oczy, wpatrując się w Keitha, siedzącego dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Gdyby teraz wyprostował nogi, najpewniej mógłby go dotknąć — zamiast tego, Lance chciał go po prostu udusić.

— Robisz co?

Jego głos był coraz bardziej monotonny; Lance ani nie drgnął, przez cały czas wgapiając się w Keitha. Cokolwiek planował, tego nie było w planach _nikogo_ . Keith… ten _kretyński_ chłopak był w ogóle śmieszny, jeżeli myślał, że ktokolwiek mu na to pozwoli. Tuż po tym, co przeżyli, chciał po prostu… wrócić?

Wokół nich rozległy się szmery i w końcu, wszyscy zaczęli rozumieć, co się dzieje. Nie patrzyli jednak na Keitha, tak, jak powinni — ze złością, czy może lekkim obrzydzeniem. Jak… jak mógł robić w końcu coś tak głupiego? Nikt jednak nie miał zamiaru zwrócić na to uwagi; zamiast tego, ich wzrok wbił się w Lance’a, który powoli zaczynał tracić dech.

— Nie mówiłeś o tym — wtrącił się nagle Shiro, brzmiąc _neutralnie._ Jakim cudem mógł być aż tak spokojny. — Kiedy o tym zadecydowaliście?

Keith oderwał swój wzrok od Lance’a i spojrzał na mężczyznę, nadal nie zmieniając swojego neutralnego wyrazu twarzy.

— Wczoraj. To najlepsze wyjście.

— Wyjście? — Lance wciągnął nogi pod swoje krzesło i pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się w Keitha. — O czym ty mówisz?

— Myślę, że chce--

— Shiro, ale pytam się jego. — Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Shiro, który, zaskakująco, prawie natychmiast zamknął swoje usta. — Co chcesz powiedzieć, _Keith?_

I wszyscy, absolutnie wszyscy, po prostu się w nich wpatrywali. Keith odchrząknął i wyprostował się, spięty.

— Powiedziałem ci. Wylatuję jutro z Acxą.

Musiał kłamać. To musiał być jeden z tych głupich żartów, które kompletnie nie wychodziły, bo Keith był _najgorszy_ w opowiadaniu żartów, prawda?

— Jutro? Nie powiedziałeś na pewno nic o jut--

— Och, Keith! Będę za tobą tęsknić!

Veronica podskoczyła na swoim siedzeniu jak mało dziecko i rozłożyła szerzej dłonie, tak, jakby starała się przytulić Keitha na odległość.

— Nic mi nie powiedziałeś.

— Ledwie wczoraj kontaktowałeś. Kiedy miałem ci o tym powiedzieć?

— Ledwie wczoraj… _Mijo?_

Lance spojrzał krótko na swojego ojca i machnął na niego dłonią. Nie był to zbyt grzeczny gest, ale w tej chwili mieli zdecydowanie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż takie głupoty.

— Co? Nie kłam--

Jego matka zaśmiała się nerwowo, przerywając mu.

— Więc wrócisz do tego, „kosmosu”, tak, Ke--?

— Przestańcie mi przerywać! — Lance zerwał się na równe nogi, a krzesło, na którym siedział, niebezpiecznie się zachybotało, prawie padając do tyłu. — Nawdychałeś się za dużo soli morskiej? Co ty w ogóle robisz?

Keith uniósł podbródek do góry, a lampa, która wisiała tuż nad stołem, oświetliła jego oczy, nadając im ciepłej, brązowej barwy.

— Wolałeś, żebym nic wam nie powiedział?

— Nigdy nie byłeś szczególnie dobry w pożegnaniach! Wiesz, zazwyczaj po prostu budziliśmy się, a ciebie już z nami nie było, więc jestem _nieco_ zdumiony twoją nagłą przemianą wewnętrzną! Jesteś w końcu pieprzonym--

Keith również zerwał się na równe nogi, a krzesło, na którym siedział, z hukiem przewaliło się do tyłu.

Cisza, która zapadła, była co najmniej niekomfortowa. Lance widział kątem oka, jak jego siostrzenica kręci się w miejscu, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Najpewniej nigdy nie widziała Lance’a zdenerwowanego; ba, sam Lance miał pewien problem w przypomnieniu sobie, kiedy ostatnio był tak wściekły, jak teraz.

— O co chodzi, mamo?

— O nic. — Kobieta spojrzała na Lance’a i skrzywiła się nieznacznie. — To… dorośli się czasem nie dogadują. Moż--

— Absolutnie zwariowałeś? — Lance nawet nie miał ochoty uwzględnić swojej rodziny, wpatrujących się w nich z lekkim zdumieniem. — Na co w ogóle to robisz?

— Bo mogę, Lance. Tyle.

— Nie, nie możesz. — Technicznie mógł, ale Lance nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. — Kiedy… dzisiaj rozmawiałeś z Acxą, tak? Dlatego cię nie było?!

Keith odetchnął głośno, prostując się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że wyglądało to już wręcz absurdalnie niekomfortowo.

— Tak.

Lance zacisnął mocno dłonie, wpatrując się w niego.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi prz--!

— Nie powiedziałem ci, bo wiedziałem, że tak--

— Przestań! — Lance wychylił się do przodu, a stół zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. — Nie przerywaj mi! — krzyknął, wychylając się do przodu i łapiąc Keitha za koszulkę.

Bo byli, przecież, _przyjaciółmi._

Gdy Lance zrobił to, co zrobił, wokół nich natychmiast zapanował harmider. Rachel wrzasnęła coś wulgarnego po hiszpańsku, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc swoją szklankę z sokiem, jego szwagierka natychmiast przygarnęła do siebie swoje dzieci, bracia poderwali się do góry, Veronica odsunęła się nieco do tyłu, ojciec po prostu zamarł w miejscu, a mama otworzyła szerzej oczy, najpewniej zbyt zaszokowana, żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Inna sprawa była, oczywiście, z jego „przyjaciółmi”; oprócz Corana, wszyscy siedzieli w praktycznie absolutnym bezruchu.

— Nie jesteś teraz niczym więcej niż pieprzonym wariatem z chęciami samobójczymi!

Kolejne z krzeseł odsunęło się z trzaskiem.

— Lance, przestań, okej? — Hunk mógł bez problemu oderwać ich od siebie, ale ani drgnął, wpatrując się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Keith--

— Keith jest nienormalny — przerwał mu, zaciskając pięść nieco mocniej na materiale.

— Przestań przelewać na mnie swoje lęki!

— Co?!

— To twoja własna sprawa, jeżeli _boisz_ się życia, Lance--

— Niczego się nie boję!

— Więc co właśnie robisz?!

— Mówię jedynie prawdę! — Keith zacisnął swoje pięści, ale Lance’a to kompletnie nie obchodziło. — Ale wiesz, skoro tak bardzo chcesz zdechnąć gdzieś we wszechświecie, mogłeś się z nią za--

— Przestańcie!

Lance nawet nie miał zamiaru posłuchać Shiro. Widział, jak oczy Keitha się mrużą, bo _doskonale_ wiedział, co Lance próbował mu powiedzieć. I to nie tak, że nie chciał tego skończyć (miał w końcu rację, prawda?), ale poczuł na dłoni czyjąś szorstką, ciepłą dłoń.

— Hej, Lance, _mijo, déjate de tonterías._ — Lance dopiero teraz zobaczył, że jego ojciec poderwał się do góry i podszedł do niego, łapiąc go za rękę. Chłopak pozwolił, żeby mężczyzna ją obniżył i puścił koszulkę Keitha. — Nie tutaj. Jeżeli macie się kłócić, idźcie na zewnątrz.

Lance spojrzał krótko na swojego ojca. Czy… właśnie dostał pozwolenie, żeby siłą wybić temu kretynowi to z głowy? Tak? To właśnie mówił, mówiąc, żeby poszli na zewnątrz, prawda?

— Jasne. — Spojrzał na Keitha, nadal patrzącego na nich ze swoim typowym, _zgłupiałym,_ wyrazem twarzy. — Tak, chodź, Keith. Porozmawiamy o tym „na zewnątrz”.

I tam się zamordują, w najbardziej klasyczny ze sposobów _—_ _gołymi dłońmi._

— Cokolwiek, _Lance._ Jeżeli ci to pomoże.

Shiro zerwał się na nogi, uderzając dłonią w stół.

— Nigdzie nie idziecie! Przestańcie, w tej chwi--!

— Niech załatwią to sami — przerwała mu Pidge, a kiedy Shiro spojrzał na nią ostro, machnęła na niego dłonią. — Są dorośli.

— Są głupi, nie dorośli — syknęła Rachel, nerwowo wycierając swoją spódnicę z soku, który się na nią wylał.

— Za-- nie wtrącajcie się.

Lance odsunął się od stołu, przez cały czas gapiąc się na Keitha. Ten przestąpił krzesło, które przewrócił i wgapiając się w siebie, ruszyli w stronę wyjścia; Lance szedł sztywno, czując, jak dosłownie trzęsie się ze złości.

— Allura by tego od was nie chciała — powiedział w końcu Coran, a Lance przewrócił oczami.

— Więc całe szczęście, że jest martwa — syknął, zirytowany.

Nawet nie myślał o tym, co mówi; nie obejrzał się i wyszedł z jadalni pierwszy, a potem, nawet nie zakładając na nogi butów, wybiegł na zewnątrz. Nie oglądał się, ale był pewny, że Keith jest tuż za nim, także wybiegając na zewnątrz na boso. Nie zatrzymali się na patio ani na drodze — nie było jeszcze jakoś specjalnie późno, tak dużo osób przesiadywało przed swoimi domkami, delektując się chłodem nocy i delikatnym szumem oceanu.

Dobrze dla nich, bo oczywiście, że życie Lance’a musiało być paskudne i pełne kretynów, którzy nie posiadali zdrowego rozsądku.

Dojście na plażę zajęło im zdecydowanie krócej niż zawsze. Lance podszedł bliżej wody, a kiedy już się przy niej znalazł, odwrócił się na pięcie, w końcu patrząc na Keitha, który przez całą tę drogę kroczył tuż za nim. Zatrzymał się parę metrów dalej, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i ciemnymi oczami, wbitymi prosto w Lance’a.

— Popełniasz błąd — powiedział gniewnie. — Tym bardziej teraz, kiedy… dopiero co straciliśmy Allurę.

— Co z tego? — Keith skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Nie idę tam umrzeć, _kretynie_.

— Allura też nie szła umierać — odpowiedział natychmiast.

Z jakiegoś powodu, poczuł się całkiem urażony samą myślą, że Keith mógł tak uważać; jeżeli już, było to po prostu _poświęcenie_. Nie była głupia i nie szła w ręce śmierci, tylko po to, żeby nie mieć skazy na swoim honorze, tak, jak _niektórzy._

— Wiesz, że nie chodziło mi o to. — Keith odetchnął, spuszczając głowę w dół. — Walka nadal się nie skończyła. Jest wiele miejsc, które muszą być uratowane.

— Nie jest to twój obowiązek.

— To mój wybór, Lance.

Lance zacisnął usta w kreskę, pilnując się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Cokolwiek Keith próbował mu teraz wmówić, było to głupie — uwierzyłby szybciej, gdyby po prostu wyznał, że ma jakiejś cholerne skłonności samobójcze, a nie ukrywał się za pełnymi heroizmu słowami.

Od kiedy, tak w ogóle, Keith był bohaterem? Lance nigdy nie nazwałby go tchórzem, ale co jak co, bliżej mu było do buntownika. Teraz jednak, kiedy ich życie w końcu nie było zagrożone i mogli żyć w spokoju, Keith nagle postanowił zostać superbohaterem?

— Więc dlaczego tak wybierasz? — Lance skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, wpatrując się w niego. Nocny wiatr miotał ich włosami, a fale rytmicznie uderzały w brzeg. Słone powietrze sprawiało, że Lance’owi wszystko wirowało przed oczami; albo była to już kwestia intensywnej nienawiści, jaką właśnie odczuwał. — Co sprawiło, że nie wypadły ci jeszcze z głowy te samobójcze pomysły?

— Robię to, co chcę.

Keith nadal był spokojny, co było samo w sobie niezwykle irytujące. Sam Lance wolałby, żeby się po prostu _wściekł;_ zaczął wrzeszczeć, zrobił cokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na to, że Lance nie jest jedynym, któremu na tym wszystkim zależy.

— Dlaczego więc robisz głupie rzeczy?!

— Bo jest to coś, czego--

— Jesteś po prostu skończonym debilem!

— Nie! Problem leży w tym, że coś ci się pomieszało w móz--

Tego było już nieco za wiele. Lance nawet nie myślał, kiedy to zrobił — przysunął się o krok bliżej i najmocniej, jak tylko był w stanie, odepchnął Keitha do tyłu. Chłopak się zachwiał, ale nie przewalił; zmarszczył jednak groźnie brwi, patrząc wściekle na Lance’a.

— Nie dotykaj mnie!

Keith, zaciskając zęby najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił, w sekundę znalazł się znowu obok Lance’a; popchnął go mocno do tyłu, a Lance zachwiał się, odtoczył do tyłu o parę kroków, ale się nie przewrócił.

— Ty nie dotykaj mnie!

Gdy Lance się wyprostował i zamachnął, chcąc wykonać pierwszy cios, Keith bez większego problemu go uniknął, znowu popychając go do tyłu. I znowu. _I znowu._ Nim zdołał go do końca przewrócić, Lance złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą — oboje zwalili się na piasek z głuchym łoskotem, Lance na swoje plecy, a Keith na niego. Nim drugi z chłopców zdążył się ruszyć, brunet natychmiast wykręcił rękę Keitha i przewalił go na plecy, zwalając się na niego i przygwożdżając do piasku.

Żaden z nich nie wykonał pierwszego ciosu. Nigdy nie nadeszło nic, oprócz gwałtownego szamotania — żaden z nich nie zaczął machać nogami, nie zaczęli również gryźć jeden drugiego, ani w żaden inny sposób krzywdzić się na tyle, żeby jakkolwiek sobie tym zaszkodzić. Zamiast tego, co paręnaście sekund jeden z nich przewracał się na plecy, zdominowany ciężarem drugiego; i tak, tocząc się przez jakiś czas, w końcu zamęczyli się na tyle, że nie mieli nawet siły wrzeszczeć w swoje strony przekleństwa. Nie ucichli całkowicie; ich ciężki oddech zdawał się mieszać z szumem fal i w końcu, uciszył nawet je. Przynajmniej według Lance’a, który nie słyszał nic więcej niż ich sapanie i dźwięki tej głupiej szamotaniny.

Keith zwalił go z siebie po raz kolejny, ale nie rzucił się za nim; rozłożył się na piasku i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Lance podniósł się nieco do góry, podpierając łokciem i skrzywił, świadomy, że nie jest w stanie nadal robić… _tego._ „Bycia chłopcami”, jak najpewniej określiłaby to jego matka. Sama myśl o niej sprawiła, że poczuł się nieco bardziej zirytowany — cokolwiek było to, co robili teraz, było to zdecydowanie coś więcej, niż głupie wyżywanie na sobie z powodu hormonów.

Mieli problem. Musieli go rozwiązać. Mogli równie dobrze się z tego powodu pobić, skoro miałoby to jakimś cudem w czymkolwiek pomóc.

Kiedy Keith zamknął oczy, Lance jęknął i także opadł bezwładnie na piasek, oddychając głęboko. Wracając stąd brudni, pewnie dostaną od wszystkich, których jakkolwiek będzie to obchodzić; a nie powinno nikogo. Rozwiązywali swoje problemy. Jak dorośli. W jakimś stopniu.

Dzisiejsze nocne niebo było niezwykle czyste; gwiazdy zdawały się mienić wśród bezdenności wszechświata, mrugając do nich. Złość, która czaiła się w Lancie, przekształciła się w coś innego — gorycz, która wirowała w nim za każdym razem, kiedy kolejna z gwiazd rosła jaśniejsza, wyrywając w jego oczach intensywne wspomnienie siebie. Zdawało się, jakby tej nocy, nawet srebrzysty, pełny księżyc nie mógł z nimi rywalizować.

Tuż obok niego, Keith ze świstem wciągnął powietrze do płuc. Lance’owi przemknęła przez głowę myśl, czy może zauważył właśnie niebo — gwiazdy, widoczne lepiej, niż przez wszystkie poprzednie noce, które spędzili na ziemi. Pamiętał, gdy był mniejszy i uczył się konstelacji na pamięć, a przez moment, Lance zdusił w sobie ochotę podniesienia nad siebie swojej dłoni i zarysowania ich wszystkich palcem.

— Nadal nie rozumiem, na co ci to wszystko — odezwał się obojętnie, śledząc wzrokiem kolejne znajome figury, które gwiazdy rysowały przed nim. — Dlaczego, ze wszystkich ludzi, _ty_ chcesz być akurat teraz bohaterem?

Keith wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, poruszając się nerwowo.

— Nie chcę być bohaterem — odpowiedział zirytowany. Lance obserwował kątem oka, jak Keith podnosi się z piasku, siadając na nim i wytrzepując go ze swoich włosów. — Chcę wrócić do domu.

— Kiedy skończysz mówić durne rzeczy?

Keith spojrzał na niego ostro.

— Wszechświat… — Odetchnął. Keith zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę w dół. — Jest tyle miejsc, które chcę zobaczyć. Tyle miejsc, którym trzeba pomóc… A tu? Nic mnie tutaj nie trzyma.

Oczywiście. Lance odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak coś zaciska mu się w gardle. Miał rację. Absolutnie nic go tutaj nie trzymało.

— Nie powtarzaj tego Shiro.

— Shiro poradzi sobie beze mnie — odpowiedział chłodno Keith. Otworzył w końcu oczy, wlepiając je w Lance’a. — Jest okej, jeżeli chce tutaj zostać. Założy rodzinę.

— Nie musisz być samotnym wilkiem, _Kogane._ Na Ziemi istnieje równie dużo miejsc, których nie widziałeś i ludzi, których nie spotkałeś! Do ch-- możesz sam założyć tutaj rodzinę!

Keith pokręcił głową.

— Ja _mam_ rodzinę, Lance.Nie-- Krolia na mnie czeka — dodał z wyrzutem, tak, jakby ta sytuacja w jakiejkolwiek części była winą Lance’a.

I jak Lance miał na to niby odpowiedzieć? „Nie, Keith, nie wracaj do ludzi, na których zależy ci bardziej niż na tych, których zostawiasz tutaj, bo ja, Lance, tak chcę!”. Nawet nie chciał, żeby Keith tutaj zostawał! Znaczy, nie konkretnie _tutaj-tutaj_ z nim; wolał go mieć na tej samej _planecie_ , niekoniecznie pod tym samym dachem. Była to jednak walka z wiatrakami — cokolwiek powie, będzie w błędzie, cokolwiek zrobi, będzie też tym złym. Keith był uparty jak osioł, z czym nie dało się już nic zrobić.

— Powinieneś zostać.

Gwiazdy nad nimi znowu zabłyszczały, a Lance poczuł, że pustka, którą odczuwał od dłuższego czasu, robi się coraz bardziej frustrująca.

— Nie masz prawa za mnie decydować.

Lance zacisnął usta.

— Chciałem, żebyś po prostu pamiętał, jakim skończonym kretynem jesteś — odpowiedział ze złością. — Przyda ci się spotkanie z realnością raz na jakiś czas.

Wiatr zawiał, a wilgotny piach, w którym nadal siedzieli, uderzył Lance’a po dłoniach i odkrytych łydkach. Wzdrygnął się i zirytowany, potarł je, nie chcąc nawet patrzeć na Keitha. Czuł się zdradzony, oczywiście, a było to uczucie, do którego też szczególnie przyznać się nie chciał — po tym wszystkim, co wszyscy razem przeszli, mają ponownie się rozdzielić? Teraz trzeba było tylko czekać, aż Coran zdecyduje się także zwinąć się z Ziemi, Shiro wróci do Garrisonu, a Pidge i Hunk? Najpewniej też znajdą rzeczy daleko od Lance’a, który w końcu, pod sam koniec tego _wszystkiego_ , co razem przeżyli, zostanie sam.

Starał się nie być na to zły. Nie była to wina nikogo konkretnego, oczywiście; wszyscy próbowali po prostu żyć swoim własnym życiem najlepiej, jak tylko mogli.

Gdyby tylko Lance miał jakikolwiek pomysł, co może ze sobą po tym wszystkim zrobić…

— Wracam pierwszy — syknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Poczekaj i pójdź później.

— Co? Nie! — Keith również wstał i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Ja idę pierwszy. _Ty_ możesz pójść później!

— Nie! Ja-- to mój dom!

— Co? Od kiedy?!

— Będę mieszkać tutaj dłużej niż ty!

— To nic nie zmienia! Wracam pierwszy, bo wstaję wcześniej!

— Kogo to obchodzi?! Wracam pierwszy, bo zdecydowałem, że idę pierwszy!

— To tak nie działa!

— Nie?! To patrz!

Odwracając wzrok od Keitha, Lance odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść najszybciej, jak tylko pozwalał mu piasek. Nie dało to szczególnie dużo, bo moment później, coś go popchnęło, a obok niego przemknął Keith.

Więc Lance przyśpieszył, wyprzedzając chłopaka — i moment później, gnali przez piasek, a później przez chodniki, omijając parę nieco zdumionych tym widokiem staruszek. Kiedy dobiegli do środka, Lance był tym, który otworzył drzwi — Keith próbował wepchnąć się pierwszy do środka, ale Lance go powstrzymał, tak w końcu zaczęli się wciskać razem, robiąc całkiem niezły raban, przez cały czas przeklinając się od absolutnie najgorszych.

— Co wy jeszcze robicie? — Donośny głos Shiro zdawał się obejmować cały domek. — Jest środek w nocy! Idźcie spać!

Dobrze przynajmniej wiedzieć, że nie czekali na nich przy stole w jadalni, oczekując, że najpewniej wrócą półżywi. Veronica pewnie tak czy tak złapie go jutro i nawrzeszczy na niego, a potem zmusi, żeby przeprosił absolutnie wszystkich, zaliczając do tego ich aktualnych sąsiadów i psa.

Drzwi za nimi się zamknęły, a Lance otrzepał się z resztek piasku.

— Obudziłeś Shiro — syknął, zirytowany, a Keith natychmiast spochmurniał i spojrzał na niego zirytowany. — Gratuluje.

— Ty się wydzierasz — dostał w odpowiedzi. Nadal stali tak blisko siebie, że ich ramiona się przez cały czas dotykały. — Obudziłeś tym Shiro. Gratulacje.

— Nie zwalaj tego na--

Keith odepchnął go od siebie, sprawiając, że Lance zachwiał się, prawie przewalając się na krzesło stojące obok. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć (a zdecydowanie planował!), drugi z chłopców natychmiast ruszył schodami w górę, przeskakując po dwa, a chwilę później, jedne z drzwi na górze otworzyły się z trzaskiem i zamknęły.

— Tchórz — syknął pod nosem Lance, łapiąc równowagę i przewracając oczami.

Mógł udusić Keitha w nocy, ale najpewniej obudziłby tym samym Hunka, a to nie byłoby już zbyt dobrym wyjściem z tej całej sytuacji. Nie tak idealnym, jak Lance by pragnął. Nieistotne, zresztą — starając się przegryźć swoją zhańbioną dumę, Lance wdrapał się na schody. Zatrzymał się jednak tuż nad nimi, nie kierując się do pokoju, który dzielił zresztą chłopców; zamiast tego, podszedł do pierwszych drzwi naprzeciwko niego i zapukał do nich cicho.

— Wejdź.

Wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po pokoju. Mimo że był zajmowany przez Shiro i Corana, tego drugiego tutaj nie było; Lance poczuł się natychmiast winny, biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedział wcześniej.

Nie… nie chodziło mu dokładnie o to.

— Gdzie Coran?

Shiro siedział na łóżku, w czarnym bezrękawniku i czerwonych bokserkach, wpatrując się w Lance’a z dosyć chłodnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Poszedł na spacer.

Lance pokiwał głową, przeklinając siebie w myślach. Będzie go musiał jutro przeprosić, prawda? Teraz miał jednak inne problemy na głowie — złość, którą odczuwał, nadal go nie opuściła.

— Dlaczego nie jesteś chociaż zirytowany?

Shiro spojrzał na niego, unosząc brwi do góry. Otworzył usta i je zamknął, w końcu nerwowo pokręcił głową, przenosząc wzrok na drzwi i znowu na Lance’a.

— Słucham?

— Dlaczego nie jesteś zły na to, co robi Keith? — Lance skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Chyba że przez cały czas wiedziałeś. Może wszyscy wiedzieli i tylko ten głupi, przewrażliwiony L--

— Lance. — Shiro pochylił się do przodu, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Nic nie wiedziałem. _Nikt_ nic nie wiedział. Byliśmy równie zaskoczeni, co ty.

Brzmiał szczerze, ale Lance nie miał nawet zamiaru jego słuchać. To było wręcz bolesne; myśl o tym, że wszyscy uważali to za absolutnie normalne i w żaden sposób nawet nie próbowali kwestionować decyzji Keitha. Może nie zdążyli, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Lance próbował go udusić na miejscu, ale to, że i teraz, Shiro był z tym faktem absolutnie okej?

Odetchnął głęboko, starając się znowu nie wybuchnąć. Shiro nie był tej sytuacji winny, nawet jeżeli jego zachowanie nie było najlepsze.

— Więc dlaczego nie jesteś na niego wściekły?

— Dlaczego _ty_ jesteś na niego wściekły?

To było… głupie pytanie. Nie samo z siebie, oczywiście, ale Lance nie miał zamiaru nawet się nad tym zastanawiać. Wolał po prostu westchnąć i powoli pokręcił głową, nie chcąc nawet patrzeć na Shiro.

— Nie wiem.

— Więc może, jeżeli znajdziesz kiedykolwiek na to odpowiedź, Keith cię posłucha?

— Nie chcę, żeby mnie posłuchał — odpowiedział gniewnie. — Chcę, żeby zaczął myśleć.

— Chcesz, żeby został tutaj. Dlaczego?

Nie powinien się w ogóle z tego tłumaczyć. Nawet nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, żeby brzmieć logicznie; czuł się dziwnie na samą myśl, że musiałby komukolwiek wyjaśnić, jak się z tym wszystkim czuje. Keith po prostu nie powinien odchodzić, a zostać tutaj, na Ziemi.

— Jest niebezpiecznie.

— A wcześniej niby nie było? — Lance zacisnął usta, nie odpowiadając. — Gdzie ma niby zostać, Lance?

— W domu? — Podniósł wzrok na sufit, nie będąc w stanie dłużej patrzeć na Shiro. — Jego rodzina to Voltron, nie--

Urwał.

Dopiero wypowiadając te słowa, Lance zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma racji; kosmos był miejscem, w którym była jego rzeczywista rodzina. Jego matka i setki innych kosmitów, którzy mogli być z nim spokrewnieni.

Paladyni nigdy nie byli bliżsi niż oni, prawda?

— Będzie ze swoją matką. Ona zadba o to, żeby nic mu się nie stało.

— Nie martwię się o jego bezpieczeństwo--

— Po co więc zarzucałeś mu, że to samobójstwo?

Lance po prostu spuścił głowę, nie potrafiąc mu na to w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć. Usłyszał, jak Shiro porusza się na łóżku i wzdycha, odzywając się zdecydowanie milszym tonem:

— Wiem, że po tym, co się stało z Allurą--

— Wiesz? — Shiro zamknął usta, patrząc na niego. — Jesteś pewny, że „wiesz”?

— Nie jesteś jedynym, który stracił kogoś w wojnie. — Mimo że po prostu mówił, Lance czuł się, jakby z każdym słowem wbijał w niego kolejny nóż. — Jesteś przewrażliwiony, ale nie wyżywaj tego na Keithcie. Jeżeli jest to tym, czego pragnie, jako _dobry przyjaciel,_ powinieneś mu na to pozwolić.

No tak. Jasne. Byli przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele _zawsze_ wspierali siebie, nawet w najgorszych możliwych wyborach. Lance zacisnął mocniej dłonie, ale przytaknął, starając się za wszelką cenę ukryć swoją złość.

— Okej.

Shiro skinął do niego głową, uśmiechając się do niego w ten głupi, ciepły sposób.

— Kiedy będziesz w stanie, możesz przyjść i ze mną porozmawiać. Dobranoc, Lance.

… powinien wyjść, prawda?

— Dobranoc.

Czując się jeszcze bardziej zdołowany, Lance wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie rozglądał się za bardzo i po prostu skierował do pokoju, w którym spał i w którym, _oczywiście,_ musiał być też i ten skończony kretyn.

Keith nie spał. Poruszył się, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły; Lance widział, że przekręcił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto wchodzi, a potem wrócił na swoją poprzednią pozycję. Nie było to szczególnie istotne, bo tak czy tak, nie mieli zamiaru ze sobą rozmawiać — Lance nie miał nawet ochoty znaleźć swoich piżam, nie mówiąc o niczym innym. Po prostu ściągnął z siebie spodnie i wsunął pod koc.

Był zbyt zmęczony, żeby być zły, tak aktualnie czuł się po prostu naprawdę tym wszystkim przygnębiony. Minimalnie winny, chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać. To było głupie. Tak… tak niedojrzałe. Nie chciał, żeby Kieth odchodził — czy to było aż tak dużo?

Posłanie nad nim zatrzeszczało, a Lance zacisnął mocno oczy, tuląc do swojej piersi poduszkę.

Tej nocy, w końcu śnił; były to zwykłe obrazy, wypełnione blaskami i śmiechem, pełne znajomych twarzy. Widział jasny piasek, kolorowe światła wydobywające się spod wody, słyszał śmiech znajomych mu ludzi i niezrozumiałe dla niego rozmowy — to był sen. Zwykły, spokojny sen, przy tym tak kompletnie wyrwany z kontekstu, że czuł się niekomfortowo.

Kiedy poderwał się gwałtownie do góry, prawie uderzając głową w deski górnego posłania, Lance czuł się, jakby został wyrwany ze swojego ciała i wsadzony znowu do środka. Odetchnął głęboko i nie myśląc dużo, zsunął z siebie koc i wstał. Moment zajęło mu złapanie równowagi; zachwiał się, gdy ogarnął go nagle intensywny ból w skroni. Złapał się dłonią drewnianych szczebli łóżka, sprawiając, że zachwiało one, wydając z siebie lekki trzask.

Lance zmrużył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój znajdował się w półmroku; spomiędzy krzywo zasłoniętych zasłon wykradało się intensywne słońce. Hunk nadal spał, ale Keitha już nie było. Jego łóżko było pościelone, a torba, która leżała obok walizki Lance’a, zniknęła.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Jednak to zrobił, tak? Tak po prostu, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, czy chociażby paru słów — zniknął, zostawiając ich samych. To było przykra, bolesna wręcz perspektywa, a Lance, nieważne jak bardzo nie chciał do tego dopuścić, poczuł się zdradzony. Z drugiej strony, chciał wierzyć, że Keith nadal tutaj jest — czy na dole, przygotowując sobie śniadanie, czy… _gdziekolwiek._

Nie mógł po prostu odejść bez pożegnania, prawda?

Lance podszedł bliżej okna, odsłaniając je i mrużąc je. Spojrzał w dół, na drogę prowadzącą do domku i ku ironii, dostrzegł tam Keitha. Prawie automatycznie, spojrzał na zegarek wiszący na ścianie; była za pięć szósta, co nie tylko oznaczało, że „rano” Keitha było zdecydowanie wcześniej, niż normalnych ludzi, a także, że najpewniej nie pożegnał się z absolutnie nikim. Ba, Lance nawet nie sądził, że planował. To była jego rzecz, prawda? Uciekać, nie żegnając się z nikim, może nie oczekując, że ktokolwiek w ogóle chciał to zrobić. Zachowywał się jak skończony dzikus, a Lance nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że czuł się temu winny.

Co ciekawe, Keith po prostu siedział na ziemi, mając obok siebie, _tak ze wszystkich możliwych istnień,_ Ramireaza. Głaskał psiaka i pozwalał, żeby lizał go po twarzy; na trawie obok leżała torba Keitha. Lance nie wiedział zbyt dużo, ale podejrzewał, że pewnie Acxa po prostu po niego przyjdzie — albo Keith pójdzie do niej sam, pojedzie, _poleci_ , cokolwiek. W tej chwili był jednak zajęty tym czarującym kundelkiem bratanicy Lance’a.

Powinien zdecydowanie zabrać Ramireza stamtąd. Nadia dosłownie umrze, jeżeli jej pies ucieknie i jeszcze utopi się w oceanie, czy cokolwiek. Albo zjedzą go rekiny. Albo _Acxa._ Lance nie miał pojęcia, czy Ramirez nie wygląda jak jakaś inna, kosmiczna przekąska.

To był jedyny powód, przez który Lance zdecydował się wciągnąć na siebie pierwsze lepsze dresy, które znalazł w swojej torbie i nadal pozostając w bluzce, której spał, wyleciał z pokoju. Nie rozglądając się, pobiegł na schody i popędził po nich w dół, zatrzymując się dopiero przed drzwiami. Wyjrzał przez okienka, sprawdzając, czy Keith nadal tam jest (był) i spokojnie wciągnął na swoje stopy buty, odetchnął głęboko i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi.

Nie spotkał się z żadną reakcją, niestety. Nie, żeby chciał, oczywiście, ale Lance trochę oczekiwał, że Keith może natychmiast zerwać się na nogi i uciec od niego — wyglądało jednak na to, że nawet nic nie zauważył.

Keith nadal głaskał psa, usadzony na ziemi, z twarzą ledwie parę centymetrów od pyska Ramireza. Nie zauważył Lance’a nawet wtedy, kiedy stanął tuż obok nich, pochylając się nad nimi.

— Jeszcze jesteś?

Keith uniósł wzrok znad psa i powoli odsunął od niego swoją dłoń, a Lance’owi zachciało się nagle śmiać; zachował się tak, jakby przyłapano go na czymś złym. Wstał z kolan, a Ramirez zapiszczał, natychmiast ocierając się swoją głową o spodnie Keitha. Ten jedynie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, a następnie spojrzał na domek, w którym pozostawali przez te poprzednie dni.

— Wcześnie wstałeś — zauważył w końcu, a jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, tak, jakby Keith miał trud z mówieniem.

— Nie mogę spać — odpowiedział, pochylając się i delikatnie klaszcząc w dłonie. Ramirez natychmiast przesunął do niego, radośnie liżąc jego wystawione dłonie i piszcząc radośnie. — I Hunk chrapie — dodał, w intencji kompletnie żartobliwie, ale powiedział to tak monotonnie, że sam miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język.

Mogli po prostu ze sobą nie rozmawiać. Nawet się nie żegnać; po co. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy straciliby się z oczu na miesiące, może i lata — a bez tego, wszystko mogłoby być znacznie prostsze. W jego głowie ciągle dzwonił jednak ten dziwny alarm, powtarzający mu, że jeżeli Keith jednak nie wróci, nigdy już sobie tego nie zapomni. Nawet jeżeli będzie zmuszony do zgryzienia swojej własnej dumy…

Powinien przynajmniej się pożegnać.

— Przyszedłeś, żeby znowu na mnie nawrzeszczeć?

… albo po prostu zostać w pokoju i udawać, że Keith nigdy nie istniał.

— Nie. — Objął dłońmi puchatą szyję kundla, tuląc się do niego, a tym samym, na moment go unieruchamiając. — Chciałem przeprosić.

Wiatr zawiał, a Keitha włosy zaczęły miotać się na wszystkie strony, raz po raz zasłaniając jego oczy. Chłopak przyłożył dłonie do swojej twarzy i zmrużył powieki, wpatrując się w Lance’a podejrzliwie.

Lance powoli wstał z kolan i lekko poklepał Ramireza w bok, a ten natychmiast poleciał w stronę otwartych drzwi domu.

— Okej. — Keith skinął na niego głową. — Kontynuuj.

— To twój wybór. Możesz… Możesz robić ze swoim życiem co chcesz, Keith. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak? Więc będę cię wspierał, nawet jeżeli twój wybór jest dosłownie _najgłupszą_ rzeczą, jaką-- — Urwał i odchrząknął nerwowo. — Znaczy, cokolwiek. Na cokolwiek się zdecydujesz, popieram to i trzymam za ciebie kciuki.

Wiatr szumiał w ich uszach tak mocno, że Lance był pewny, że lada moment i bębenki mu po prostu wybuchną. Nie ruszył się jednak, wpatrując się w Keitha, który ciągle utrzymywał ten sam wyraz twarzy.

— Okej. — Powoli pokiwał głową. — Dobrze, że w końcu zrozumiałeś.

Lance nie odpowiedział; z drugiej strony, nie miał pojęcia, co więcej może mu powiedzieć. Nie chciał brzmieć żałośnie, nie chciał też tak, jakby był jakkolwiek smutny, bo nie był. Może to było też jego największym problemem; dołowało go to, jak bardzo nie czuł rzeczy, które powinien. Serce ściskał mu żal, struny głosowe zdawały wysiadać, ale z tym, Lance nie był pewny, jak może nazwać to wszystko, co czuje. Stojąc na suchej, martwej ziemi, w różowym blasku wschodzącego słońca, w otoczeniu psa i człowieka, z którym Lance nie potrafił rozmawiać.

Byli przyjaciółmi. Oczywiście, że byli, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, zbrodnią było ich tak nie nazywać; ale Keith nigdy nie był przyjacielem, z którym Lance potrafiłby porozmawiać na takie tematy.

 _Uczucia._ Kto, do jasnej cholery, rozmawiałby z Keithem o swoich uczuciach, z robotem, któremu dwadzieścia lat zabrało zrozumienie, jak takie coś w ogóle funkcjonuje.

Z samego myślenia o tym, Lance poczuł się całkiem zirytowany. Najpewniej byłoby już lepiej, gdyby poszedł do Ronnie, tłumacząc się, że potrzebuje konsultacji związanej z jego _emocjami_ — i Lance był absolutnie przekonany, że nawet gdyby nie zrobiłaby tego od razu, Veronica nie dałaby mu przeżyć tego, że skarżył się na temat tak durnych rzeczy dla swojego _rodzeństwa._

Teraz jednak nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, które Lance mógł mu powiedzieć — wszystko, co powinien, najpewniej już usłyszał, a nie było po co stawać się przesadnie wylewnym, nawet jeżeli był to najpewniej ich ostatni moment na „poważne rozmowy”, nim Keith znowu zniknie na jakiś czas, żeby wrócić z nowymi bliznami, zwierzątkami domowymi i pod sam koniec, może i z jakimś nowym kosmitą spokrewnionym do niego.

Albo z całą nową rodziną.

No, nie tak, że Lance’a jakkolwiek to obchodziło — wszyscy żyli tak, jak tylko chcieli.

Poranek nadszedł, oczywiście. Tak, jak nadchodziły poprzednie i nadejdą kolejne; nieważne, ile czasu by nie minęło, cykl dnia i nocy nigdy nie zostanie naruszony, nawet jeżeli słońce jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką w tym momencie był w stanie znieść.

— Lance. — Wzrok Keitha nie zatrzymał się na oczach; był nieznacznie niżej, a Lance poczuł, jak robi mu się gwałtownie zimno, gdy to zrozumiał. — Przykro mi z powodu Allury.

 _Tak, jak nam wszystkim,_ pomyślał. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które były „przykre” w tej sytuacji — Allura była jedną z nich i przy tym, jakkolwiek samolubnie by to i nie brzmiało, dla Lance’a była najgłówniejszym z powodów jego zdołowania. Wpatrując się, jak Keith powoli unosi wzrok do góry, odwracając go od błękitnych znaków, Lance poczuł, jak wszystkie te uczucia robią się jeszcze bardziej intensywne, sprawiające, że robi się tak bliski kompletnego załamania.

— Powodzenia — odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili, a Keith przez moment stał w miejscu, nie mrugając, nie oddychając, nie robiąc nic, tak jak bezkształtne roboty robiły zawsze.

W końcu trybiki w jego głowie ruszyły, a chłopak pokiwał pośpiesznie głową, nic nie zdradzając swoim wyrazem twarzy. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, tak Lance odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, nie myśląc o niczym, o nikim, nie o Allurze, nie o Keithcie, nie o Hunku czy Paige, nawet nie o Ramirezie, który spokojnie spał w ramionach jego siostry, nieświadomy tego, że lada moment, a najmłodsi z ich rodziny rzucą się na niego, zaczynając swoje typowe, poranne tradycje w ściskaniu, głaskaniu i całowaniu psa.

Było wiele rzeczy, które Lance musiał załatwić w domu, _w swoim życiu_ , które zostawił na tak długi czas. Chciał być ze swoimi rodzicami, chciał również odwiedzić miejsca, w które tak uwielbiał; zabrać Hunka i Pidge, i tak jak za starych, dobrych czasów, przejść się korytarzami Garrisonu. Zrobić wszystkie rzeczy, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił, że teraz, gdy tylko o nich pomyślał, czuł się przytłoczony emocjami.

W jego przeszłości nie było nigdy aż tak dużo Keitha, a z tym, nie czuł żadnej potrzeby, żeby jakkolwiek interesować się jego wyborami.

Gdy wszedł do domu i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Lance poczuł słodki zapach owsianki i natychmiast zagryzł wargę, czując nieopisaną nostalgię — mimo bycia w miejscu, z którym tak bardzo tęsknił, teraz czuł, że emocje przytłaczają go jeszcze bardziej.

Może też zamknie się w swoim pokoju i nie wyjdzie z niego przez miesiąc.


	2. przyjaźń

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest to dosyć długi rozdział, który nieszczególnie dokładnie sprawdziłam, bo... matury. Wszystkie pozostałe błędy postaram się poprawić w wolnej chwili!

 

 _rebellion sits well_  
on you; like read coat  
or the gilt gold burnish of youth.

 

Uśmiech, jaki posłała mu Pidge, stopiłby najpewniej i lodowiec, ale w samym Lance’u wywołało tylko lawinę niezrozumiałych dla niego uczuć, w większości tych nieszczególnie przyjemnych. Uderzył swoimi eleganckimi butami w nóżki krzesła i westchnął, wpatrując się w tak blisko stojącą Pidge, a przy tym oddaloną od niego o całe kilometry.

— Cieszę się — powiedziała w końcu, a Lance przenosi wzrok na Shiro. — Gratulacje.

Gratulacje, gratulacje, _gratulacje._ Lance słyszał to już po raz czterdziesty tego dnia, a jeżeli ktokolwiek jeszcze zdecyduje się na powiedzenie dokładnie tego samego, wyciągnie z włosów Rachel jej kolorową spinkę i wbije ją sobie w kark. Myślał w końcu, że najżałośniejszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić, to zabrać swoją własną siostrę na ślub przyjaciela; z tym, najwyraźniej bycie bliskim wymiotowania z powodu przedobrzenia szczęścia, jakie go otaczało, było nieco gorsze. To nie tak, że w końcu mógł zabrać kogokolwiek innego — Rachel najpewniej wyrwałaby mu zaproszenie z jego zimnych, martwych dłoni i zakopała go w ogródku rodziców.

Mógł zapytać Shiro, czy może dostać jeszcze jedno zaproszenie, ale szczerze, może tak i było lepiej. Dzięki Rachel nie będzie musiał znosić presji, jaką było zaproszenie dziewczyn, które, jak zawsze, _mdlały_ na jego widok.

Tak było.

Lance uniósł lampkę wina do swoich ust, ale zatrzymał się w miejscu, mocząc w słodko-gorzkiej cieczy jedynie swoją górną wargę. Przebiegł wzrokiem po zebranych, obserwując, jak coraz więcej ludzi podchodzi do Shiro, składa mu _życzenia_ i _gratuluje_ zawarcia związku małżeńskiego. To nie tak, że mu się jakkolwiek nie należało — co jak co, ale z ich wszystkich, Shiro najpewniej najbardziej zasługiwał na spokojne, dostatnie życie u boku kogoś, kto odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Minęły już dwa lata od końca wojny. Nikt nie winił nikogo, że ruszył dalej, nigdy.

Po drugiej stronie stołu, przy którym siedział Lance, znajduje się mnóstwo osób, które widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Rodzina Curtisa składa się z jego kuzynek z partnerami, jego matki, babki i dwójki małych dzieci, tak młodych, że siedząc na poduszkach, stoły sięgały im pod pachy. Są zaskakująco dobrze wychowane, bo nawet teraz kiedy w sali zapanował harmider, siedziały i grzecznie bawiły się swoimi zabawkami.

Po stronie Shiro siedzieli oni, ci, którzy zostali z paladynów; niespokrewnieni w żaden sposób krwią, ale bliscy sobie w niezrozumiały dla większości zebranych w sali sposób. Od samego brzegu, siedzieli po kolei; Hunk, a na jego lewo Paige, bo mimo usilnych prób, Shay nie udało się przybyć na czas. Obok Paige siedziała partnerka Corana; której Lance nie znał nawet z widoku, aczkolwiek z jakiegoś powodu zdawała się idealnie dopasowana do niego. Wysoka i smukła, z czarnymi włosami związanymi w wysoki kok i uśmiechem, który najpewniej potrafiłby zabić miliony. Obok niej siedział Coran, a potem Rachel — dumna z siebie, bo z jakiegoś powodu, przybycie na ślub Shiro stało się jej celem życiowym w ciągu ostatnich tygodniu. Obok niej siedział Lance, a na jego lewo, miejsce było puste.

Może o wiele bardziej, niż Rachel i te wszystkie życzenia, irytował go fakt, że Keith nie mógł przyjść nawet teraz, na chwilę, tak istotną dla Shiro. Mówili o sobie jak o braciach, a z tym, Lance nie był pewny, czy w ogóle rozmawiali ze sobą przez ostatni rok — prawdą było, że złapanie kogoś, kto siedział większość czasu w kosmosie, było trudne, ale przecież Coran i Hunk przybyli. Nawet Matt wysłał wcześniej powiadomienie, że nie może, przepraszając za to stokrotnie.

Keith nie miał żadnego wytłumaczenia, które byłoby właściwe. Widzieli się ostatnio rok temu i od tamtej pory, nikt o Keithcie nie słyszał; wiedzieli, że jest _bezpieczny_ , przynajmniej żywy, ale nic poza tym. Równie dobrze, mógłby być martwy, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo nieistniejący był jego wkład w życie ludzi, z którymi ryzykował życie, dla których ryzykował życie.

Acxa się w końcu zjawiła, zaproszona tutaj przez Veronicę. Gdy Lance wcześniej ją o to zapytał, jego siostra po prostu go spławiła, tłumacząc coś na temat tego, że Acxa zasługuje na przerwę — i wtedy nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi, jako że sam nie był też szczególnie zainteresowany życiem swojej starszej siostry. Teraz, kiedy obserwował je na końcu sali, nachylone ku sobie i rozmawiające o czymś, Lance poczuł, jak słodkie wino zaszumiało mu w głowie, dając mu wiele spostrzeżeń, o których wcześniej by nawet nie pomyślał.

Odsuwając w końcu lampkę wina od siebie, odwrócił swoją twarz w stronę Rachel, z błyszczącymi oczami przyglądającej się temu, co działo się na parkiecie.

— Myślisz, że Veronica i Acxa…?

Rachel nie zdawała się jakkolwiek zainteresowana jego tokiem myślowym.

— Co? — Zwróciła głowę w jego stronę, na krótki moment, wykrzywiając twarz w geście zirytowania. — Kogo to obchodzi. — Machnęła dłonią, prawie uderzając nią Lance’a, który odsunął się od niej w ostatniej chwili. — Patrz, zaraz będą tańczyć!

Przewrócił oczami, znowu podrywając ze stołu swoje wino. Z kim on w ogóle próbował rozmawiać? Z _Rachel?_ Szlag jasny by ją trafił, ją, Veronicę, Axcę, ten cały ślub, jego matkę, która wcisnęła mu ten cholerny garnitur, cały kosmos i Keitha, bo nieważne ile czasu by nie minęło, wszystko wskazywało, że jest to i jego winą. Gdyby tutaj był, Lance miałby przynajmniej jakkolwiek inną opcję do rozmów, niż jego idiotyczna siostra.

Był niby sam Shiro, do którego, oczywiście, musiał być aż przesłodzony; co jak co, ślubu nikomu psuć nie planował z powodu swoich własnych problemów. Najpewniej większość z nich byłaby nieistniejąca, gdyby nie butelka wina postawiona tuż naprzeciwko niego, otworzona frustracją z tego, o czym nie wypadałoby w końcu mówić. Może bycie pijanym na ślubie bliskiej sobie osoby było niestosowne, ale Lance wcale nie planował czegoś takiego! Nie był w końcu aż tak nieodporny, żeby zrobić to samym winem. I wcale nie był przecież pijany!

Przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Potrzebował jeszcze dobrych dwóch godzin, żeby uznać, że może czas przystopować. Wesele wcale nie było też aż tak tragiczne, jak na początku stwierdził — dziewczyny, z którymi tańczył, były albo niezwykle miłe, albo zbyt nieogarnięte, żeby cokolwiek zauważyć. Jedna czy dwie zapytały nawet, dosyć ostentacyjnie, dlaczego ignoruje _swoją partnerkę_ i prawdopo do bnie najgorszym momentem w jego życiu było wyjaśnianie, że jest to jego siostra bliźniaczka. Pod sam koniec, to wszystko tak czy tak było spisane na straty; w momencie, kiedy tylko wszedł do tej cholernej sali balowej, wszystkie jego szanse na miły wieczór zostały zatracone. Dodać do tego fakt, że poprzedzający wieczór spędził, cały dzień trzęsąc się ze strachu po najgorszej możliwej podróży samolotem, jaką przeżył? _Koszmar._ Cała reszta, oczywiście, miała z niego ubaw; siedział w kosmosie lata, a teraz ledwie co dał radę przeżyć parogodzinny lot?

Odpowiedź brzmiała tak, ale Lance nie miał zamiaru się do tego przyznawać.

— Idź się przespać.

Rachel nadal miła tę cholerną spinkę we włosach.

— Czuję się świetnie. — Machnął dłonią. — Zaraz będzie tort.

— Wyglądasz paskudnie. — Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi. — Poważnie, idź się chociaż położyć.

— Tort, Rachel!

— Przyniosę ci ten pieprzony tort! — Kiedy zmrużył oczy, Rachel natychmiast odchrząknęła i uśmiechnęła się, zaciskając mocno zęby. — Jeżeli Shiro cię takiego zobaczy, zrobi mu się na twój widok… smutno!

— Co? Nie. Nieprawda?

— Wszystkim się robi smutno na twój widok!

— O czym ty mówisz?!

— Patrz na mamę Curtisa! Prawie popłakała się na twój widok!

Lance natychmiast odwrócił się na pięcie, patrząc na kierunek, w który pokazała jego siostra. Rzeczywiście, stała tam nowa teściowa Shiro, bardzo agresywnie poprawiając krawat swojego zięcia, ale zdecydowanie nie była w żaden sposób smutna!

Gdy spojrzał z powrotem na Rachel, po jej sztucznym, nieco zawstydzonym uśmiechu poznał, że zdecydowanie było w tym coś więcej. Chciała się go pozbyć!

— Co ty planujesz?

— Nic!

— Rachel!

Dziewczyna prychnęła, odrzucając włosy do tyłu. Przez moment patrzyła na Lance’a ze złością, aż w końcu położyła dłonie na swoich biodrach, nachylając się nieco w jego stronę.

— Jest tutaj chłopak, z którym chcę pogadać i bliżej go poznać. I wie, że przyszłam z tobą, więc idź i się połóż, bo narobisz mi wstydu!

— Jesteś napalona, więc muszę sobie iść?

— Chcę go po prostu poznać!

— Chcesz go „bliżej poznać”!

— Ta, co z tego? Mam dziewiętnaście lat! Ty też masz, więc zamiast użalania się nad sobą, mógłbyś wyjść do ludzi!

— Jestem wśród ludzi przez cały czas!

— Wiem! — Zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrując się w niego zaniepokojona. — Po prostu… nie chcę, żebyś zrobił coś głupiego, bo jesteś… niestabilny. — Przewrócił oczami. — Proszę, idź się prześpij, a ja przechowam ci kawałek tortu, okej? Lance, proszę!

Miał dla niej za słabe serce. Powinien być wredny i nie dać sobą w taki sposób pomiatać!

— Okej — warknął w końcu. — Wisisz mi… wisisz mi, no…

— Tort?

— Tak, wisisz mi tort!

Rachel natychmiast rozpromieniała. Pokiwała szybko głową i natychmiast umknęła mu, znikając w tłumie, pewnie kierując się do tego… cholernego chłopaka! Kimkolwiek był, Lance natychmiast zapisał sobie w głowie, że na pewno jest skończonym kretynem. Byli bliźniętami, a bliźnięta na pewno miały podobne gusta w miłości; skoro Lance był tak cholernym pechowcem, Rachel pewnie też nie będzie miała dużo szczęścia.

Mimo tego, może Rachel miała chociaż odrobinę racji. Był zmęczony, bardziej psychicznie, niż jakkolwiek inaczej; do tego, zdecydowanie nie miał dzisiaj szczęścia do ludzi. Starał się zakręcić wokół Hunka, ale on zniknął gdzieś dobry kwadrans temu; przy tym Pidge była jakoś nieszczególnie chętna, żeby spędzać z nim czas, kiedy nie potrafił wysławiać się w „stosowny sposób”, tak jak mu zasugerowała. Kazał się jej tym wypchać.

Przemknął przez całą odległość sali, pilnując, żeby nie trafić na Shiro ani żadną z dziewczyn, którą rozmawiał wcześniej i skierował się w stronę jedynego „oficjalnego” wyjścia z sali — było nieco okupowane przez gości, którzy zlewali się z zewnątrz, pewnie poinformowani, że lada moment na sali zjawi się cudowny tort, ozdobiony dwiema figurkami w białych smokingach. Chciał po prostu wyjść i jak najszybciej skierować się do wind, a potem wybić w górę, ale widok Pidge, sterczącej tuż obok drzwi, powstrzymał go od tego.

Wyglądała na nieco zagubioną w swoich myślach; kręciła się nerwowo i rozglądała na boki, co było całkiem podejrzane. Lance, zapominając więc na moment o obietnicy danej Rachel, skierował się w stronę Pidge.

— Pidge? Co jest?

Spojrzała na niego, nerwowo wyciągając i wsadzając dłoni do kieszeni swoich eleganckich i wyglądając na raczej wytrąconą z równowagi. Nie usłyszała go za pierwszym razem; musiał podejść bliżej i pomachać przed nią dłonią, żeby w ogóle zwróciła uwagę na to, że stoi przy nim.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, a Pidge zassała dolną wargę.

Rozejrzała się wokół nich, jakby spodziewając się, że lada moment ktoś na nią wyskoczy za to, że w ogóle zwróciła na Lance’a uwagę. Kiedy skończyła, odetchnęła głęboko i odpowiedziała:

— Keith wrócił.

Jej głos drżał, a Lance nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy jest przestraszona, czy z jakiegoś powodu tym faktem podekscytowana. Przy tym… musiał się przesłyszeć, prawda? Niemożliwe było, żeby Keith, ten cholerny kretyn--

— Hunk z nim rozmawia w recepcji — kontynuowała, a Lance wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

Okej, tak, może jednak usłyszał to dobrze. Mogła go zawsze okłamywać, prawda…?

— Kłamiesz!

— Dlaczego bym miała? — Pidge wyglądała na szczerze urażoną stwierdzeniem Lance’a. — Idź, zobacz! Nawet on przyszedł, ale nie, Matt mus--

Lance nie usłyszał nic więcej, bo nawet nie zwracając na nią uwagi, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sali bankietowej. Rodzina Curtisa, będąc w jakiś sposób _bogatymi,_ tak _cholernie bogatymi_ ludźmi, wynajęli salę w jednym z najładniejszych hoteli, jakie Lance kiedykolwiek widział. Dodatkowo łączyła się ona bezpośrednio z całą recepcją hotelową i całkiem ładnym, niewielkim, a przy tym naprawdę nowoczesnym hotelu, gdzie wszyscy goście z rodziny mieli zapewniony pobyt. W co wliczał się, oczywiście, Lance — i Keith, który zdecydowanie na takie rzeczy nie zasługiwał!

Z jakiegoś powodu, poczuł się wręcz urażony faktem, że Keith będzie mógł wykorzystywać usługi hotelowe tak samo, jak reszta. On, w porównaniu do niego, musiał znosić całą cholerną ceremonię i wesele! Gdzie tutaj była jakakolwiek sprawiedliwość?

Pidge, niestety, nie kłamała. Gdy tylko wyszedł z sali, obok schodów zobaczył dwie znajome sylwetki — Hunka dominującego nad mniejszą, aczkolwiek nadal _wysoką_ i _dobrze zbudowaną_ postacią obok.

— Keith!

Spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby zdumieni byli faktem, że Lance tutaj był. Przecież nie on był największą niespodzianką w tym tłumie! Jakim cudem, jakim _cholernym_ cudem, Keith tutaj był?! Jak śmiał się w ogóle pojawić w środku ślubu, przykuwając uwagę gości-- no, niektórych z nich! Sam Hunk i Lance byli już zbyt dużą liczbą osób! Był to dzień, w którym nie powinni zajmować się takimi rzeczami, jak pieprzony pirat kosmiczny, wracający w dramatyczny sposób w połowie imprezy!

Pochłonięty swoją złością, Lance ledwie zdołał zauważyć, że Keith miał na sobie nawet _garnitur_ — zaskakująco dobrze dopasowany, tradycyjny, ale bez muszki lub krawatu. Oczywiście, musiał jeszcze niszczyć zasady ubioru, które powinny przecież obowiązywać wszystkich!

… nawet jeżeli sam Lance także nie miał nic w tym stylu.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Keith, zdumiony i zwrócił swoje spojrzenie do Hunka.

Czy Keith naprawdę myślał, że po prostu chce się z nim przywitać? W życiu! _W życiu_ , powtarzał sobie w głowie, podchodząc coraz bliżej, zaciskając pięści. Gdyby był w lepszym stanie, na pewno próbowałby go teraz uderzyć; Lance obawiał się jednak nieco, że gdy tylko zamachnie się, żeby zadać cios, przewróci się. Było to zbyt kompromitujące, żeby w ogóle ryzykować, nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę faktu, co by było, _gdyby nie trafił._

Gdy znalazł się w zasięgu ich głosów, Lance usłyszał coś niewyraźnego na temat „prezentów” i „włoskich lodów” — chociaż tego już nie był do końca pewny — i jeszcze bardziej spochmurniał. Shiro i Curtis mieli za moment kroić ciasto, a oni tkwili tutaj, gadając o słodyczach?

— ...est zły — kontynuował Hunk, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na fakt, że Lance do nich podszedł. — Dobrze, że w ogóle jesteś.

— Starałem się przyjść najszybciej, jak tylko byłem w stanie.

— I się nadal spóźniłeś — wtrącił się Lance i jego „przyjaciele” spojrzeli na niego. — Jak mogłeś, co?

— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi — odpowiedział Hunk, na co Lance prychnął, zirytowany.

— Chcę cię uderzyć — powiedział. Keith nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaskoczonego, a zamiast tego, zmrużył delikatnie oczy, tak, jakby spodziewał się tego, że Lance lada moment spełni swoją groźbę. — Ale nie chcę psuć humoru Shiro.

— Wyglądasz strasznie — powiedział za to Hunk, wpatrując się w Keitha swoimi psimi ślepiami. — Co ci się stało?

Keith przez moment nie odpowiedział i odwrócił wzrok, zaglądając do sali balowej. _Po moim trupie,_ przeszło mu przez głowę. Nie pozwoli, żeby Keith popsuł młodej parze ich chwile. Plus, o czym Hunk w ogóle mówił? Lance był jedynie dostrzec ciemne oczy i te durne włosy Keitha, tak ciężko było mu powiedzieć, co wyjątkowo strasznego w tym było.

Oczywiście, Keith wyglądał paskudnie, ale czy zmienił się przez ten rok tak bardzo, że zauważył to nawet Hunk?

— Nienawidzę cię — oznajmił swoją niechęć po raz drugi. — Jesteś najgorszy.

— Jest pijany — powiedział za to Hunk, a Lance uniósł dłoń do góry, na ślepo kierując ją gdzieś, gdzie powinna być twarz jego przyjaciela.

— To nie ma nic do rzeczy — zaprotestował. Chybotliwie podszedł bliżej Keitha, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył go delikatnie w pierś. — Shiro jest zajęty — stwierdził podburzony.

— Będą zaraz kroić tort — wyjaśnił Hunk.

— Shiro jest zajęty — powtórzył Lance. — Idziesz ze mną — dodał, łapiąc Keitha za koszulę. — Nie możesz im teraz przeszkadzać, są zajęci _miłością_.

Hunk coś powiedział. Cicho. Na tyle, że jakimś cudem Lance, stojący przecież tuż obok, nawet tego nie wyłapał. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela groźnie, a ten najwyraźniej nawet tego nie zauważył. Zdrajca. _Cholerny zdrajca._ Keitha nie było rok, a teraz, kiedy wrócił, pierwsze co robił Hunk, to się z nim spoufalał? Na to poszły ich lata przyjaźni?

Postanowił, że nie będzie się tym przejmować. Pewny, że jeszcze chwila i ta dwójka znowu zacznie rozmawiać o czymś, czego nie rozumie, Lance ruszył w stronę schodów. Po swoim trupie użyje teraz windy, tym bardziej z Keithem; jeżeli utkną, nikt ich po pierwsze nie uratuje, a po drugie, Lance będzie zmuszony wydłubać brunetowi oczy, inaczej nie przeżyje. Schody były bezpieczniejsze, nawet jeżeli w tym momencie, nawet chodzenie stało pod delikatnym znakiem zapytania.

Klnąc pod nosem, ominął parę gości, którzy z jakiegoś powodu wracali właśnie z podwórka (i przy okazji, rzucili Lance’owi i Keithowi dziwne spojrzenie) i skierował się na szerokie, kamienne schody. Musieli takie przejść tylko trzy razy i byli na miejscu! Lance puścił koszulę Keitha, którą przez cały czas miętolił w swojej dłoni i spojrzał na niego groźnie, niepewny, czy nadal za nim idzie.

Szedł. Dobrze dla niego — innym wyjściem było uduszenie go tu i teraz. Tak, jak powinien już zrobić od dawna. Poruszał swoimi kończynami nawet lepiej niż Lance, który tylko wchodząc na schody, zachwiał się delikatnie do tyłu i mocno złapał się dłonią za poręcz. Keith w moment zrównał się z nim i zatrzymał, wpatrując się w niego tak, jakby czegokolwiek _oczekiwał._

To było nawet całkiem zawstydzające, że Lance miał problem w chodzeniu po czymś tak prostym. Ba, miał problem w chodzeniu prosto!

— Jestem pijany — wyjaśnił, nadal nieco obrażony, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Nie mogę chodzić po schodach.

Keith nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaskoczonego tą informacją. Przechylił głowę delikatnie w lewo i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w niego pytająco.

— Mam ci pomóc?

— Co? Nie!

Lance poczuł się głęboko urażony samą tą propozycją, bo natychmiast popędził do góry najszybciej, jak tylko bezpiecznie był w stanie — co równało się z machaniem rękami i garbieniem się w połowie, bez jakiegoś pośpiesznego przybierania nogami. Przynajmniej szedł! I, ku swojej dumie, ani razu nie zaczepił się o własne nogi, ani nie poleciał do przodu, ani nie zrobił w ogóle nic szczególnie szkodliwego dla samego siebie.

Nie odzywali się do siebie więcej, wspinając się po schodach do góry. Minęli dwie, czy trzy osoby, nim dotarli na drugie piętro, a potem w ciszy przeszli przez cały korytarz, aż dotarli do pokoju, który należał do Lance’a. Z trudem wygrzebał z kieszeni swoich spodni kartę, którą przesunął o elektryczny zamek na drzwiach i otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając Keitha przed sobą.

Był to stosunkowo normalny pokój hotelowy. Z ciemnym dywanem i ścianami, i dwoma dwuosobowymi łóżkami, z białą pościelą i brązowymi okryciami na nich; miał tutaj jedną, dużą komodę, stolik nocny pomiędzy łóżkami z lampką nocną na nim, stół z trzema krzesłami pod oknem i balkon, gdzie stał kolejny stół. W kącie, obok wyjścia na zewnątrz, stał duży fotel ze skóry, wyglądający na droższy, niż całkowita zawartość tego pomieszczeni. I łazienka, oczywiście, znajdowała się od razu na lewo od drzwi, przed które wchodziło się do środka.

Walizka Lance’a leżała na jednym z łóżek, a jedno krzesło, które powinno stać przy stole, stało przed komodą, mając na sobie ładną, damską torebkę, którą wcześniej zostawiła tu Rachel. Keith spojrzał na nią, a potem odwrócił twarz w stronę Lance’a, tak, jakby spodziewał się z jakiegoś powodu wyjaśnienia na to.

— Jestem sam — wyjaśnił, zamykając za sobą drzwi i sprawiając, że w pokoju zapanował zmrok. — Rachel dostała inny pokój.

Cholerna Rachel. Dostawała nawet swoje prywatne pokoje — a Lance musiał się męczyć… no, z niczym konkretnym. Mógł się nadal irytować na to, że tylko dlatego, że chciała, dostała oddzielny pokój, a on został z dwoma łóżkami, z których mógł wykorzystać tylko _jedno._

To był problem. Nie wiedział, jaki konkretnie, ale _to był problem._ Myśląc o tym, że jego siostra właśnie w tej chwili zajmowała się jakimś cholernym chłopakiem, dodawał do tego problemu jakoś dziesięć dodatkowych punktów, którymi Lance nie powinien się przejmować, ale w tej chwili czuł się po prostu zazdrosny o wszystkich, nawet cholerną Rachel.

— Rachel?

Oczywiście, że nie pamiętał.

— Moja siostra.

Keith opadł na jedno z łóżek, a Lance natychmiast nabrał powietrza w płuca. Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu, trwającym jakieś _piętnaście minut_ , miał wiele rzeczy, o których zdecydowanie dla Keitha chciał powiedzieć — i skomentować, zaczepiając o różne tematy, które były istotne. Na pewno spotkanie go w stanie lekkiej nietrzeźwości było nieszczególnie dobre, bo w tej chwili, Lance nie miał pojęcia, co chciałby powiedzieć.

Stanął przy komodzie, przy której stało jedno z krzeseł i powoli zaczął zdejmować swoją marynarkę, przez cały czas jakkolwiek próbując ułożyć swoje myśli w sposób, który nie będzie brzmieć po prostu _źle._

— Minął rok — powiedział z wyrzutem, czując, jak mięśnie w jego ramionach sztywnieją. — Po co w ogóle wracać na dzień?

Widział, jak Keith zaciska zęby, a jego żuchwa staje się dzięki temu jeszcze ostrzejsza, niż zazwyczaj. Czy to nie było niesprawiedliwe, że jeszcze bardziej wydoroślał? Jakim cudem to się w ogóle stało?

— Nie wracam na dzień — odpowiedział. — Wracam na tydzień.

— I wylatujesz na kolejny rok?

Zero odpowiedzi. Lance ściągnął z siebie swoją marynarkę i powiesił ją na krzesło, o które oparł się dłonią, mając _ociupinki_ problem z utrzymaniem równowagi.

— Shiro nie będzie szczególnie zadowolony — zauważył.

— Nie będzie o to zły.

— Nie będzie _szczęśliwy_ — poprawił się, przesuwając dłonią po włosach i doszczętnie niszcząc żelowany koszmar, jaki miał na nich od paru godzin. — Słyszałeś, że on i Curtis kupili dom? — zmienił nagle temat. — Oczywiście, że nie słyszałeś, bo ciebie tutaj nie było. — Keith jedynie odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna. — Shiro chce, żeby był tam dla ciebie pokój. Miejsce, do którego możesz wracać — kontynuował, a każde kolejne słowo smakowało jak zepsuta cytryna, gorzka i zabijająca wszystko inne. — Ale po co, kiedy nigdy nie wracasz?

— Przecież wracam. Jestem tutaj, tak? — Lance stał w bezruchu, palcami przebiegając po krześle, o które się oparł. — Jest jeszcze wiele miejsc we wszechświecie, które trzeba uratować, którym trzeba pomóc i… Shiro to rozumie. W czym leży twój problem, Lance?

— W niczym! — Uniósł dłonie do góry. — W niczym! To nie moje-- nie moje-- moje--

Urwał, opuszczając dłonie i spuszczając na moment głowę, niepewny, co w ogóle próbuje powiedzieć.

— Sprawy? — zasugerował mu Keith, a Lance znowu poderwał swoje dłonie do góry.

— To nie moja sprawa! — krzyknął zaskakująco piskliwie. — To, że nie obchodzi cię to, co czuje twój…

Urwał. Ciężko było mu w ogóle wywnioskować w tym momencie, kim Shiro i Keith dla siebie byli.

— Co czuje Shiro — skończył ponuro, a Keith w końcu spojrzał na niego, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Od kiedy _ty_ interesujesz się tym, co czuje Shiro?

— Od-- — _Zawsze,_ dokończył w swojej głowie. — Od momentu, w którym zostawiłeś nas wszystkich.

— Przecież jestem tutaj — zauważył, ręką robiąc gest, jakby chciał zaprezentować Lance’owi cały ten pokój. — W czym problem?

— W tym, że przez ostatni rok cię nie było!

W rok… tyle mogło się zmienić. To było śmieszne, że Keith uważał, że nic się nie stało — zawsze był jednak całkiem głupi na takie tematy. Życie nie stało tutaj w miejscu, a życie nadal działo się dalej; najwyraźniej ciężko było mu zrozumieć, że po tym, co przeżyli _razem_ , niektórzy chcieli mieć go przy sobie.

— Ranisz tym Shiro — wymamrotał, krzywiąc się.

— Twoim problemem nie jest to, że ranię uczucia Shiro! — Keith w końcu wstał z łóżka, prostując się i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Przestań wrzucać go do tego, tylko dlatego, że sam czujesz się opuszczony!

— Nie czuję się opuszczony!

Keith prychnął i odszedł od łóżka, a potem, nawet nie patrząc na Lance’a, usiadł na fotelu.

— Zachowujesz się, jakbyś się czuł — zawyrokował, a Lance prychnął, siadając na pustym łóżku.

— Nie wiesz nic o tym, jak się zachowuję!

— Zachowujesz się jak kretyn! Opuszczony kretyn!

Lance otworzył usta, gotowy odpowiedzieć _cokolwiek_ — zarzucić Keithowi… coś. Coś, które nigdy nie wpadło mu do głowy, tak po prostu zamknął usta i pokiwał zirytowany głową, wbijając wzrok w krzesło stojące przy komodzie.

— Tydzień temu była druga rocznica śmierci Allury — powiedział nagle Keith, a Lance podniósł głowę do góry, klnąc pod nosem. — Wszystko okej?

— Tak! — Westchnął zirytowany. — Tak. Wszystko jest okej od miesięcy, _Keith,_ nie potrzebuje twojego wspó--

— To dobrze — przerwał mu. — Przestać się mazać.

— Nie mażę się — zaprotestował.

Keith jedynie przewrócił oczami.

Nie było potrzeby dłużej się tym zajmować. Ba, Lance nie miał siły się tym dłużej jakkolwiek przejmować. W sekundzie, w jakiej zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć, jego głowa zaczęła pulsować takim bólem, że nie był w stanie nawet myśleć.

Ściągnął z siebie buty i wsunął się na łóżko, powstrzymując się od nieustannego ziewania.

— Położę się na minutę — syknął, a Keith mu przytaknął, poprawiając się w fotelu. — I idziemy na dół.

— Jasne.

— Minuta, Keith! Za minutę masz mnie obudzić!

— _Jasne_.

Nie zrobił. Oczywiście, że nie zrobił. Gdy twarz Lance’a dotknęła tylko poduszki, natychmiast zapadł w sen, pełny dziwnych i kompletnie niezrozumiałych przez niego obrazów. Kiedy się obudził, było mu przede wszystkim gorąco, mimo że cały pokój ogarniał przyjemny chłód. Jeszcze nie otwierając oczu, poczuł, jak powietrze przesuwa się po jego policzkach, nadając mu nieco ulgi. Miał otwarte okno. Ktoś musiał otworzyć okno.

Keith musiał otworzyć okno, oczywiście. Budząc się, Lance nie był nawet pewny, czy kiedykolwiek zasnął; jego głowa jednak się oczyściła, a delikatne wirowanie w środku uspokoiło. Pamiętał wszystko, co się stało, tak kiedy otworzył oczy, widok Keitha w żaden sposób go nie zaskoczył. Nadal siedział w pokoju, na swoich nogach trzymając coś… dziwnego; wyglądało jak duży tablet, ale było przezroczyste i błyszczało na niebiesko, nadając Keithowi chłodny blask. Lance zamrugał i odetchnął głośno, przykuwając uwagę bruneta.

— Która godzina? — wymamrotał.

— Druga w nocy. — Keith podniósł wzrok znad swojego dziwnego urządzenia i odłożył je na bok. — Impreza jeszcze trwa.

— Siedziałeś tutaj dwie godziny? — odpowiedział natychmiast, mrużąc oczy i powoli podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

_Cisza._

— Poważnie? — Lance westchnął zirytowany. — Nie-- nie masz innych zajęć?

— Czekałem, aż zadławisz się swoim językiem — odpowiedział spokojnie.

Nie było żadnej pewności, czy był to żart, czy może jednak nie, tak Lance zdecydowanie nie miał za co mu dziękować. Ziewnął i przetarł swoje oczy, rozglądając się zmęczonym wzrokiem po pogrążonym w ciemności pokoju.

Rachel nie miała przynieść mu tortu?

— Shiro wie, że jesteś?

— Nie wiem. — Poprawił swoją koszulę. — Nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek mu powiedział.

— Więc na co czekasz? Idziemy!

Lance zsunął się na koniec swoje łóżka, w ciemności szukając swoich butów i prawie natychmiast przewalając się do przodu. Złapał równowagę w ostatniej chwili, nie lądując twarzą na dywanie; Keith aż się skrzywił.

— Jesteś w stanie?

— Tak! Czuję się świetnie! Jak nowo narodzony!

Ironia w jego głosie była oczywista nawet dla największego kretyna świata, ale Keith był na zupełnie innym poziomie. _Kosmicznym poziomie_. Nieważne, zresztą. Istotne było tylko to, żeby sprowadzić go na dół, gdzie Shiro będzie mógł ucieszyć się jeszcze bardziej, a sam Lance mógł pozbyć się ze swojego ogona Keitha, czy cokolwiek w tym stylu. Pod znakiem zapytania stało, czemu w ogóle tutaj został, tak, jak Lance mu kazał — to był jednak po prostu Keith, a wszyscy wiedzieli, że był on nieco dziwny.

Wstał w końcu z łóżka, chwiejąc się nieznacznie i zabrał z krzesła swoją marynarkę, którą z niezbyt wielką gracją założył na swoje plecy.

— Idziemy, _Mullet_. Impreza jeszcze trwa i pewnie już skończyli tort.

_A jego pieprzona siostra zjadła jego kawałek._

Keith nie odpowiedział na to w żaden sposób i po prostu wstał, kierując się za Lance’em. Wyszli z pokoju, który Lance, nadal nieco rozchybotany, zamknął; ruszyli przyciemnionymi korytarzami w stronę schodów, nie mówiąc do siebie nic, bo szczerze? Lance nawet nie wiedział, o czym powinni rozmawiać.

Nie widzieli się rok. Super. Nie było nic, co ich łączyło — oprócz wspólnej przeszłości, tak pod pewnymi względami. Byli prawie jak ludzie, którzy spotykali się po skończeniu szkoły; coś ich niby łączyło, ale niekoniecznie musieli ze sobą rozmawiać, prawda?

W ciszy zaczęli schodzić po schodach, kiedy Lance przez cały czas dyskretnie na niego zerkając. Miał ładne buty, nieco za krótkie spodnie od garnituru i czerwone skarpetki, co samo z siebie było kompletnie nieakceptowalne. Powoli kierował się w górę, aż w końcu wytrzeszczył oczy, kiedy doszedł do samej góry.

— C-- Moment! — krzyknął, zatrzymując Keitha w miejscu. Lance wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, uważniej przyglądając się twarzy Keitha. — Co ci się stało?

Zatrzymali się w miejscu, tuż przed schodami, które zanieść miały ich na sam dół. Było tutaj pusto, a muzyka, jaka dobiegała z dołu, brzmiała jak radio wsadzone do pralki.

— Nic.

— Na twojej twarzy. Co masz na twarzy?

Pod prawym okiem Keitha była gruba i płaska blizna, nieco większa od jego oka, wyglądająca jak blizna po… nożu? Podobny kształt i wielkość powinny mieć noże myśliwskie; Lance nie był jednak szczególnie przekonany, że da się je znaleźć w kosmosie. Keith podniósł rękę do góry, dotykając tego miejsca palcami, a Lance zdał sobie sprawę z drugiej blizny, tym razem na grzbiecie dłoni, w identycznym kształcie co ta wcześniejsza.

Miał dwie identyczne blizny. W dwóch innych miejscach. _O mój Boże._

— Poważnie, co to? — Lance złapał Keitha za dłoń, przyciągając ją bliżej swojej twarzy i przyglądając się jej. Była dziwnie czysta, tak musiała być wykonana czymś znacznie ostrzejszym niż zwykły nóż myśliwski. — Jest--

— --stara — skończył za niego Keith, wyrywając swoją dłoń z jego uścisku. Odsunął się o krok i zaczął nerwowo pocierać swoją dłoń.

— Jak to się stało?

Usta Keitha wykrzywiły się, nadając mu nieco młodszego wyglądu; jak dzieciak, który nie chciał jeść czegoś, czego nie lubił. Stał jednak w miejscu, wpatrując się w Lance’a, tak, jakby kompletnie zagubił się w swoich myślach, szukając w swojej głowie odpowiedzi.

Minęło parę sekund, nim odwrócił wzrok, wgapiając się w swoją dłoń.

— Laser — odpowiedział krótko.

Lance cofnął swoją głowę do tyłu, zdumiony, wpatrując się w Keitha szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— _Laser?_

— Laser.

— _Wow._

— _Wow?!_

Lance zassał dolną wargę i powoli pokiwał głową, wpatrując się twarz Keitha.

— To brzmi naprawdę cool, przyznaj. — Przyznawanie się do czegokolwiek w tym stylu raczej nie było w planach. — Ale… nic ci nie jest?

— Nie.

— Na pewno? Wszystkie palce ci działają…?

— Tak. Idealnie. Nic im nie jest.

— Okej. Super. Dobrze dla ciebie, Keith.

— Bardziej interesuje cię moja _ręka_ niż _twarz?_

— Wiesz, nigdy nie byłeś specjalnie atrakcyjny…

— Kogo to obchodzi! Mogłem stracić oko!

— Nie straciłeś… I wiesz, blizny pod oczami są całkiem modne na Ziemi. Nie takie jak twoje, oczywiście, ale z delikatnym dodatkiem _koloru_ i sensownego kształtu--

— Następnym razem poproszę, żeby strzelali w bardziej konkretny sposób!

— Dobry pomysł. Jeżeli masz coś nosić na twarzy całe życie, przynajmniej dopilnuj, żeby cię nie obrzydzało aż tak bardzo.

Keith nie zdążył dodać nic więcej; wkroczyli do sali balowej, idąc ramię w ramię, natychmiast zalani jazgotem panującym w pomieszczeniu. Muzyka, tupot stóp i rozmowy natychmiast ich ogarnęły, a Lance, uśmiechając się szeroko, natychmiast zaczął szukać wśród nadal bawiących się gości odpowiedniego człowieka. Mimo później pory nawet dzieci przemykały jeszcze pomiędzy nogami dorosłych, ganiając się za sobą w wiankach z tropikalnych kwiatów i z dłońmi pełnymi słodyczy, które podkradli z odpowiednich koszy. Nieco starsi nadal wirowali na parkiecie, w większości w parach; kobiety w klasycznych sukienkach i na płaskich butach, mężczyźni w garniturach bez marynarek, zmieszali się ze sobą, tańcząc do piosenek, których Lance na weselach w tym wieku się raczej nie spodziewał — ale nie oznaczało to, że jakkolwiek mu to nie pasowało.

Ucichli oboje, nadal idąc ramię w ramię, wtapiając się coraz bardziej w tłumy gości. Szokujące było zdecydowanie to, jak na dużą skalę to wszystko było; nie wspominając o dosłownych _dziesiątkach_ wysoko postawionych ludziach z Garrisonu, wielkiej rodzinie Curtisa i wieloletnich przyjaciołach z całego wszechświata. Było tutaj kolorowo, zgodnie i ładnie; a serce Lance’a nagle zaskakująco urosło, nawet jeżeli wcześniej nieco tego wszystkiego nie doceniał.

— Tam. — Wskazał głową w punkt znajdujący się przed nimi. — Shiro.

Nie zobaczył ich od razu. Rozglądał się, ale nie przykuwał do nikogo konkretnego wzroku; dopiero kiedy podeszli bliżej, wzrok Shiro na krótki moment spoczął na nich i natychmiast powędrował dalej. Jak z zegarkiem w ręku, zajęło mu trzy sekundy, żeby zrozumiał, co się właśnie stało; jego policzki delikatnie się wydęły, a oczy otworzyły szerzej, w geście przypominający szok.

— Keith! — Shiro zerwał się na równe nogi, przerywając rozmowę, którą prowadził chwilę wcześniej.

Jak tylko szybko się dało, przeprosił swojego rozmówcę i ominął stół, najszybciej jak tylko był w stanie, kierując się w stronę chłopaka.

Kiedy Shiro podszedł do Keitha, Lance zrobił coś, co było najbardziej oczywistym wyjściem z tej całej sytuacji — skręcił w bok, chowając się pomiędzy licznym kuzynostwem Curtisa, natychmiast słysząc mieszaninę dyskusji po portugalsku, angielsku i hiszpańsku. Za wszelką cenę ignorując to wszystko, jak najszybciej przepchnął się między nimi i skierował się do miejsca, gdzie zobaczył pierwszą znajomą twarz na horyzoncie — Rachel również zdążyła go zauważyć i przechyliła swój ciężar na lewą z nóg, obserwując, jak przepycha się w jej stronę. Stała przy stole wypełnionym ciastami, a w lewej dłoni trzymała lampkę szampana.

W czasie ich rozłąki zdążyła rozpuścić sobie włosy i zmienić buty, tak wyglądała bardziej jak typowa Rachel, do której Lance się przyzwyczaił, nie jak dziwna podróba młodszej wersji ich matki ze zdjęć ślubnych. Kiedy znalazł się jeszcze bliżej, Rachel obdarowała go pełnym kwasu uśmiechem.

— Minęły trzy godziny — zauważyła chłodno, nadal się do niego szczerząc.

— Dwie — poprawił ją.

— Dwie i pół — stwierdziła, a jej mina w końcu zrzedła.

Tak, to też była znacznie normalniejsza Rachel; skrzywiona i z reguły, wyglądająca, jakby zjadła coś niesmacznego za każdym razem, kiedy jest zmuszona do rozmowy ze swoimi braćmi.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytała. — Jeżeli z--

— Spałem — przerwał jej natychmiast, a Rachel zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. — Bolała mnie głowa.

Nie wierzyła mu w żaden sposób. Czy Rachel nie była z ich dwójki głupsza? Sama kazała mu to zrobić! I najwyraźniej nie załatwiła mu tortu, _mimo że obiecała!_

— Jasne — odpowiedziała w końcu. — Oczywiście. Brzmi absolutnie prawdopodobnie, Lance.

Ciężko było mu powiedzieć, czy nie jest po prostu przesadnie sarkastyczna. Jego bliźniaczka miała może w sobie nieco ironii, ale tak oczywiste było, że większość niej otrzymał Lance, że czasami było mu jej nawet szkoda.

— Sama mnie wysłałaś — syknął w stronę Rachel.

— Ta, po tym, jak się na mnie wydarłeś, że jestem napalona. Sam potem wracasz z góry jakimś… to twój kolega z twoich kosmicznych czasów, prawda? Keith?

— Pilnuj swojego nosa. — Mógł zaprotestować jej stwierdzeniom, ale czy powinien? Zdecydowanie nie. Niech myśli co chce. — Patrz, jest tutaj tylu wolnych kuzynów Curtisa! Znajdź sobie kogoś!

— Nie szukam nikogo. — Brzmiała na nieznacznie zirytowaną. — Jesteś przewrażliwiony.

— _Ja_? Spojrzałaś kiedyś w lustro?

Rachel zacisnęła swoje usta w cienką linię i odwróciła głowę w bok. No tak, Lance w końcu zapomniał, że są w przedszkolu; Rachel robiła tak zawsze, kiedy oznajmiała, że nie będzie się do niego odzywać.

— Jasne. Super. Rób, co chcesz. — Machnął na nią dłonią i odwrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc jak najszybciej, byle nie próbowała go od tego powstrzymać kolejną głupią miną.

— Robię! — krzyknął i tak za nią, pewny, że nawet go nie usłyszała.

Musiał mieć po prostu ostatnie słowo. Cokolwiek się stanie, zwycięży w tej walce rodzeństwa, która najpewniej nawet nie była jakkolwiek prawdziwa.

Zacisnął pięści, mamrocząc pod nosem coś na niecenzuralnego na temat Rachel i rozejrzał się, poszukując drugiej z damskich przedstawicieli rodziny McClain, jaka tutaj przebywała. Co ciekawe, Veronica najwyraźniej zdecydowała na zlikwidowanie się z powierzchni ziemi i Lance’owi w żaden sposób to nie przeszkadzało — nie rozmawiał z nią od wieczora, dzień przed ślubem i najpewniej nie chciał słuchać kolejnych głupich komentarzy na temat swojego życia. Jeżeli Rachel była zła, Veronica był trzykrotnie gorsza, mimo że w teorii _dojrzalsza._

Po jego trupie pozwoli, żeby właziły mu na głowę.

Kiedy nie znalazł Ronnie, zaczął po prostu rozglądać się, tylko po to, żeby czymkolwiek się zająć i wyglądać, że wcale nie stoi sam, oczekując jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa. Robiąc tak, zauważył, że Keith zdążył już odejść od Shiro — byłoby to zaskakujące, gdyby nie fakt, że tego po raz kolejny zaatakowała jego nowa teściowa, jeszcze bardziej zaczerwieniona niż wcześniej, z lampką szampana w jednej dłoni.

Gdzieś musiała być też Pidge, gdzieś musiał być i Hunk lub Coran, czy jakakolwiek dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał już wcześniej — i doskonale zdając sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, Lance ruszył w stronę Keitha, męczony pytaniami, na które odpowiedź byłaby raczej mile widziana.

— Keith!

To imię brzmiało tak dziwnie w jego ustach. No, sam jego właściciel, żywy i najwyraźniej nadal całkiem denerwujący, był całkiem dziwny w swoim istnieniu. Widział, jak Keith rozgląda się, szukając źródła głosu Lance’a, ale nigdy nie udaje mu się znaleźć nic konkretnego w tłumie.

Ich wzrok się w końcu spotkał, a Keith, zachowując się jak typowy, głupi pies, przechylił głowę nieco w bok, wpatrując się w niego pytająco. Blizna pod jego okiem zrobiła się przez to w jakiś dziwnie głębsza.

— Chodź zatańczyć — powiedział. To nie było pytanie; złapał Keitha za oba nadgarstki i pociągnął za sobą, tyłem cofając się w stronę parkietu, na którym wirowały różne pary.

Tańczyli całkiem nieźle, a przy tym elegancko, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało do Keitha. Była aż zbyt duża szansa, że skończy się to tragicznie, ale Lance’a z jakiegoś powodu to nie obchodziło. Miał za to dużo pytań, które zdecydowanie zasługiwały na odpowiedź.

— Poprowadzę — stwierdził natychmiast, a Keith zmrużył oczy.

— Nie — odpowiedział natychmiast. — Ja poprowadzę.

— Och, błagam cię. — Lance prychnął i przewrócił oczami. — Potrafisz w ogóle tańczyć? Wiesz, jak ruszać się do _muzyki_?

Zero odpowiedzi. Keith spojrzał w bok, a Lance wydął delikatnie wargi, natychmiast przypominając sobie o durnym przyzwyczajeniu Rachel. Nie pozwoli się dłużej terroryzować.

— Biorę to za nie. — Chwycił nadgarstek Keitha w swoją dłoń, a następnie położył ją na swoim ramieniu. — Wyprostuj się — skarcił go. — I pilnuj nóg.

Sam złapał Keitha pod bok i drugą dłoń złączył z palcami chłopaka, wciągając go za sobą na parkiet. Prawie natychmiast zauważył pewien problem, który przyszedł z tą dosyć nagłą decyzją — Lance, jakkolwiek czując się już niesamowicie, nadal był nieznacznie rozproszony snem i winem, które wypił wcześniej. Zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął zęby, natychmiast odganiając ze swojej głowy wszystkie myśli, które mogłyby go jakkolwiek rozpraszać.

No i, był też oczywiście fakt, że Keith był absolutnie tandetnym tancerzem. Wystarczyło parę kroków, żeby zdeptał palce Lance’a, krzywiąc się przy okazji i nawet nie próbując przepraszać. Lance, z drugiej strony, nie miał zamiaru jakkolwiek tego zauważać; jeżeli będzie udawać, że jest tak twardy, że nawet nic nie czuje… no, najpewniej nie wyniknie z tego absolutnie nic, ale on sam będzie miał z tego jakąś satysfakcję.

— Gdzie podziewałeś się ostatnio? — zapytał, kątem oka widząc, jak gdzieś z boku mignął mu Coran ze swoją partnerką. — Że byłeś aż _tak_ zajęty, Keith?

— Sekret biznesowy — odpowiedział spokojnie. — Zdradzanie takich rzeczy obcym może być szkodliwe.

— Obcym? — Lance mocniej zacisnął ich dłonie. — Znam cię dłużej niż oni — zauważył sceptycznie, z jakiegoś powodu całkiem urażony przez to, jak został nazwany.

Był dzisiaj jakiś przerażająco przewrażliwiony.

— Nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć — powiedział Keith. Zatrzymali się w miejscu i Lance nim okręcił, co sprawiło, że brunet jedynie skrzywił się nieznacznie. — To niebezpieczne — wykrztusił, gdy stanął bezpiecznie na równi i po chwili ruszyli dalej.

— Niebezpieczne — powtórzył. — _Jasne._

— Nie decyduje o tym sam.

— Cokolwiek, Keith. Nie chcesz gadać? Twoja spra-- auć — jęknął, kiedy Keith znowu stanął mu na palcach, tym razem mocniej niż ostatnio.

Zatrzymali się na moment w miejscu, a twarz Keitha straciła idiotyczną pewność siebie. Wyglądał na zmieszanego, tak, jakby nie był do końca pewny, czy powinien przeprosić, czy udawać, że nic się nie stało.

— Jak Kroalia? — wystrzelił Lance, nie chcąc żadnego współczucia. Wyprostował się i pociągnął Keitha dalej, udając, że wcale nie ma prawdopodobnie połamanych wszystkich palców na swojej lewej nodze.

— Świetnie.

— Romelle?

— Świetnie.

— Coran?

— Zjawiskowo.

Lance nawet nie był pewny, czy Keith spotkał Corana przez ostatni rok. Może nawet nie wiedział, że jest teraz z nimi? _Trudno_ , pomyślał Lance, zaciskając usta w cienką kreskę. Jeżeli Keith nie chciał mówić o tym, co przydarzyło się w kosmosie, czy gdziekolwiek siedział, że spóźnił się na ślub Shiro, jego sprawa! Nie miał zamiaru naciskać, bo wcale, _wcale_ , nie był tego ciekawy. I wcale nie uważał, że jednak zasługiwał na jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie!

Zacisnął zęby i kontynuował to, co robili od już prawie dobrych trzech minut; sunąc do tej dziwnej, klasycznej piosenki, pewnie zamówionej przez mamę Curtisa. Z tego, co Lance zdążył już zauważyć, była kobietą pełną klasy i pustego żołądka — tak oczywiście, że musieli jej puścić jakąś dziwną, starą piosenkę!

Był to tak dobry czas, żeby wyciągnąć coś z Keitha, ale ciężko było to zrobić, kiedy ten odmawiał w powiedzieć cokolwiek. Lance odwrócił wzrok, skupiając się na ich-- na ich dłoniach. Na dłoni, z tą cholerną blizną!

Odwrócił swoje spojrzenie w stronę Keitha tak szybko, że przez moment cały świat przed jego oczami zawirował. _To było dobre pytanie._ Na to po prostu musiał mu odpowiedzieć.

— Skąd te blizny?

— Z walki. Mówiłem. Lasery.

Lance parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Oczywiście, że były z _walki_. Z niby czego innego?

— Dokładniej — poprosił, a Keith przewrócił oczami, odwracając wzrok w bok. — Keith…

— Nie potrzebujesz tego wiedzieć. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żebym ci to powiedział.

— Jest _wystarczająco_ dużo powodów, okej.

— Jakich?

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Keith zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się stosunkowo sceptycznie.

— Jesteśmy?

— Tak, jesteśmy! — Lance nagle się zatrzymał i odsunął od Keitha, a pomiędzy nimi natychmiast przemknęły trzy małe dziewczynki, w identycznych sukienkach i z włosami związanymi w wysokie kucyki z kokardami. — Jesteśmy od lat! Mógłbyś podzielić się sekretami, co?

Piosenka zmieniła się na bardziej nowoczesną, a Lance puścił bok Keitha, łapiąc jego drugą dłoń w swoją. Tak, jak przyjaciele robili.

— Od kiedy potrafisz tańczyć? — syknął nagle Keith.

— Jakim cudem ty nie potrafisz tańczyć! To zbrodnia!

— Miałem ciekawsze rzeczy na głowie, niż uczenie się cholernych kro-- Przestań!

Lance wybuchnął śmiechem, obserwując, jak Keith stara się utrzymać równowagę po byciu obróconym trzy razy z rzędu.

— Co ty robiłeś, gdy miałeś pięć lat, co? Miałeś kiedykolwiek pięć lat? — zapytał sceptycznie.

— Miałem! N… Skąd mam wiedzieć, co robiłem, jak miałem pięć lat? Potrafiłeś tańczyć w pięć lat?

— Moje nazwisko to McClain, mamy to we krw--

— Lance tak czy tak tańczy najgorzej z naszej rodziny.

Nawet nie musiał patrzeć w bok. Poznał ten ton głosu, wyśmiewający go, w każdej sytuacji; Veronica dotknęła jego ramienia i przelała całą swoją negatywną energię na jego roztańczone ciało, sprawiając, że zatrzymali się w miejscu. Ich dłonie natychmiast się rozłączyły i dopiero teraz Lance zdołał zauważyć, jak nieprzyjemnie gorące były te, które należały do niego.

Zacisnął je w pięści i odwrócił się, spotykając się twarzą w twarz ze swoją starszą siostrą, Veronicą. W przeciwieństwie do Rachel, nie wybrała nic klasycznie dziewczęcego; przyszła za to w typowej, czerwonej sukience z długimi rękawami i z głębokim dekoltem w serek. Sukienka nie była jednak jakoś szczególnie wyzywająca; na Veronice wyglądała całkiem normalnie.

Gdyby to Rachel próbowała ją włożyć albo nawet Lisa… no, to by była inna historia; na widok swojej najstarszej córki, rodzice Lance’a prawie zaczęli płakać, dzwoniąc do niego przynajmniej trzynaście razy tego ranka, tylko po to, żeby przekazał Ronnie, na jaką piękną kobietę wyrosła.

Nadal jego siostra. Nadal nieszczególnie przepadał za perspektywą tego, że przyłapała go tańczącego z _Keithem._

— Już będę się zbierać — powiedziała Ronnie, uśmiechając się grzecznie, ale wyraźnie sztucznie. — Muszę jechać do miasta, na lotnisko.

Nie mieli wszyscy tutaj zostać? Nawet jeżeli Veronica nie włączała się do „bliższych znajomych”, Lance przez cały czas zakładał, że przesiedzi tutaj przynajmniej do następnego wieczora.

— Nie zostajesz?

— Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Czeka na mnie praca. Muszę jutro rano być już w samolocie. Ale ty i Rachel-- bawcie się dobrze, okej?

— Jasne.

— I bądźcie bezpieczni. Naprawdę bezpieczni.

— Będziemy. Możesz już iść, Ronnie.

— Okej, okej, już znikam z twojego życia, _Lance_ . — Jeszcze miała czelność wymówić jego imię, jakby było jakieś obelgą? Nawet nic jej nie zrobił! — Do widzenia — dodała, zwracając swój wzrok w stronę Keitha, który nadal sterczał obok, wyraźnie nieszczególnie pojmując pojęcie _prywatnej dyskusji._

Skinął w jej stronę głową, a Veronica uśmiechnęła się po raz ostatni, natychmiast się od nich oddalając. Zostawiając ich samych. To było nieco dziwne; w końcu, nie mogli po prostu wrócić do tańca, prawda? Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu, Lance poczuł się jak dziecko, które zostało złapane bawiące się w wydłubywanie rzeczy z piasku patykami; nie było w tym nic konkretnie złego, ale dziwne poczucie wstydu w nim pozostawało.

— Acxa tutaj jest, prawda? — zapytał nagle Keith.

— Tak. — Przynajmniej była, kiedy widział ją parę godzin temu. — Ale skoro Veronica idz--

— Idę ją znaleźć.

Ułamek sekundy później, Keitha już nie było.

I jedyne, co Lance mógł zrobić, to prychnąć poirytowany. Zmarnował czas na tańczenie z największą kłodą drewna, jaka znana była ludzkości i naprowadziło go to tylko na to, że Keith najwyraźniej o tańczeniu wiedział mniej, niż sam Ramirez i prawdopodobnie potrzebował czegoś od Acxy. Były to zawsze jakieś informacje, nieważne jak śmieciowe, ale czy naprawdę musiał się tak męczyć, żeby się tego dowiedzieć?

Nieco zdołowany, ruszył w stronę stołu, przy którym siedział wcześniej. Gdzieś po drodze przemknął mu Coran ze swoją postawną partnerką, ale poza nim, Lance nie był w stanie znaleźć nikogo, z kim mógł normalnie porozmawiać. Znaczy, oczywiście, mógł porozmawiać normalne ze wszystkimi. Nie mógł przy tym ponarzekać, jak bardzo nie pasuje mu fakt, że Keith nie chce mu absolutnie nic powiedzieć.

— Już ci lepiej?

Pidge siedziała przy stole, z łokciami opartymi na nim i z dłoniami jako podpórka dla swojej brody. Gdy Lance się do niej zbliżył, na jej ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech.

— Wyglądasz paskudnie.

— Dzięki. — Westchnął głęboko i obszedł stół, siadając obok niej, na miejscu, które nie należało też do niego. — Keith wrócił.

— Wiem. Powiedziałam ci o tym.

— Ach.

Możliwe. Wspomnienia Lance’a robiły się coraz bardziej niewyraźne. Westchnął i przechylił głowę do tyłu. Wbił wzrok w sufit i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

— Widziałam, jak tańczyliście.

— Próbowałem wyciągnąć z niego informacje — wyjaśnił natychmiast.

Czy to wyglądało dziwnie? Nie mogło. Lance widział dzisiejszego wieczoru przynajmniej dziesięć dziewczyn, które tańczyły przez cały czas ze sobą! Przyjaciele mogą czasami razem pokręcić się na parkiecie!

— _Tańcem?_

— Tak?

— Nie pomyślałeś, żeby z nim nie porozmawiać?

— Rozmawiałem z nim wcześniej! — Spojrzał na Pidge, nie kryjąc nawet swojej _delikatnej_ furii, a potem znowu odchylił głowę do tyłu. — Nic nie mówi — wymamrotał markotniej.

Pidge wzruszyła ramionami, mamrocząc pod nosem coś niewyraźnego i odwróciła wzrok w stronę gości. Trojaczki, które Lance wdział wcześniej, przebiegły obok ich stołu, głośno wrzeszcząc coś na temat Krakena i robaków w wiankach; tuż za nimi popędziła czwarta dziewczyna, na oko parę lat starsza, mimo że nadal wyglądająca identycznie jak mniejsze dziewczynki, w dłoni trzymając trzy różnokolorowe wianki.

— Nienawidzę dzieci — wymamrotała Pidge, lekko wydymając usta. — Są takie irytujące.

— Co? Nie — zaprotestował natychmiast, podnosząc głowę do góry.

W tym samym momencie jakieś dziecko usiadło na ziemi, dobre parę metrów od nich i zaczęło po prostu płakać.

— Może trochę — przyznał zrezygnowany i odrzucił głowę do tyłu. — Te tutaj. Za dużo ich.

— Mówisz? — Pidge zatkała sobie ucho dłonią ze strony, od której był płaczący dzieciak. — Co się w ogóle dzieje z Keithem?

— Nie wiem.

— Nie rozmawialiście jakieś… trzy godziny?

— Dwie — poprawił ją i westchnął. — I nie, nie rozmawialiśmy, bo spałem.

— _Spałeś._

 **—** Tak. Głowa mnie bolała, okej?

— I co, Keith obserwował, jak śpisz?

To brzmiało bardzo dziwnie.

— Może.

Pidge parsknęła krótkim, urwanym śmiechem.

— Pytałeś go o to coś pod okiem?

— Tak.

— I?

— Laser.

Pidge przez moment milczała, wpatrując się w niego z kompletnie neutralną miną.

— Co?

— Laser. Laser mu to zrobił.

— L-- _Laser?_ Jakim cudem _widzi_ i ma działając y mózg , skoro _las--_ zaraz, jak to się stało?

— Nie wiem.

— Ale, okej, ale… jego _oczy…_ widzi dobrze?

— Nie wiem!

— Nie zapytałeś się o to?!

— Miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie!

Miał! Przynajmniej… no, Lance nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ten aspekt w żaden sposób go nie zainteresował; może po prostu nie chciał słuchać o tym, jak Keith miał _dziurę_ w swojej dłoni, nie mówiąc już o twarzy, bo brzmiało to całkiem obrzydliwie. To nie tak, że go to nie obchodziło, po prostu nie był na tyle przygotowany _psychicznie_ , żeby słuchać o takich rzeczach.

Czego Pidge, oczywiście, nigdy w życiu nie poprze. Jeżeli chciała wiedzieć, nikt jej nie bronił podejść do Keitha i o to zapytać; gdziekolwiek ten też zdążył już umknąć, poszukując Acxy. Lance był pewny, że ta dwójka raczej powinna być razem większość czasu, kiedy latali sobie po wszechświecie, ale skoro Keith musiał ją koniecznie znaleźć, tak… może przestali już współpracować?

Tyle pytań, zero odpowiedzi.

— Jak… spanie? I bycie obserwowanym przez Keitha? — Jej usta zadrżały, kiedy za wszelką cenę starała się nie zaśmiać.

— Tak.

— Świetnie. Gratulacje, Lance.

— Dzięki.

Pidge w końcu się roześmiała, cicho, ukrywając chichot w swoich dłoniach. Lance miał głupie przeczucie (które najpewniej powinno go najść już nieco wcześniej), że mimo nielegalności tej czynności w kraju, Pidge najwyraźniej również do alkoholu dorwała. Nie był też na pewno osobą, która mogła ją jakkolwiek oceniać, więc jedynie westchnął głęboko, bujając się na krześle.

Znalezienie Acxy albo było niezwykle trudne, albo Keith bardzo udolnie unikał Lance’a do końca tego wieczoru. Było już koło czwartej, kiedy większość osób, na całe szczęście, w końcu zaczęła zbierać się do snu; rodzice wynosili swoje pociechy na dłoniach, klepiąc Shiro i Curtisa po plecach, a roześmiane, zakochane pary rzucały się na nich, wrzeszcząc coś, czego Lance nie chciał nawet usłyszeć.

Kiedy sporo z osób już zdążyło wybyć (wliczając do tego Pidge i Corana z jego dziwną przyjaciółką), Lance znalazł Keitha stojącego tuż przy Shiro i jego nowym życiowym partnerze, którego… czy Keith go kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział na oczy? Rok temu, oczywiście, poinformowali go o „nowej” relacji Shiro (trwającej już wtedy dobre pięć miesięcy), ale Curtis był na wyjeździe służbowym; pewnie zobaczył parę zdjęć, ale dzisiejszy wieczór mógł być pierwszym, w którym naprawdę ze sobą rozmawiali.

Co samo z siebie, według Lance’a, było całkiem przykre. Keith i Shiro byli, mimo wszystko, _braćmi;_ Lance nie potrafił za bardzo widzieć siebie samego w pozycji, kiedy przed ślubem swojego rodzeństwa nie poznał ich drugiej połówki przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu.

— Hej — przywitał się, podchodząc bliżej i stając obok Keitha. Spojrzał na niego krótko i zmarszczył nos, wpatrując się w młodą parę. — Co jest?

— Nie ma żadnych wolnych pokoi — odpowiedział natychmiast Shiro, a Lance uniósł brwi do góry, udając zaskoczonego.

Oczywiście, że nie ma. Rachel zajęła jego pokój, bo był wolny — nikt nie zwracał na to aż tak wielkiej uwagi, bo dogadała się z drużbą Curtisa o klucz, tak nikt samych młodych o tym nie poinformował. Nie powiedział jednak nic, a jedynie przytaknął, udając, że się nad tym dokładnie zastanawia.

— Przestawimy parę osób. — Curtis położył swoją dłoń na plecach Shiro. — Są wolne łóżka, po prostu przestawimy kogoś i tyle.

— Och, nie musicie nikogo przestawiać!

Jego siostra pojawiła się dosłownie znikąd; stanęła nagle przy nich, zarumieniona i z włosami o wiele bardziej kręconymi, niż wtedy, kiedy Lance widział ją ostatnio. Gdy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, odchrząknęła i uśmiechnęła się dokładnie tak, jak zawsze, kiedy cała reszta rodzeństwa nagle zaczynała ją nienawidzić.

— Lance ma wolne łóżko w pokoju.

 _Och, cholerna._ Nie zrobiła tego, prawda? Jego własna krew, jego własna _siostra_ _bliźniaczka,_ z którą znosił dziewięć miesięcy w ciasnej bańce, tylko po to, żeby później znosić ją przez kolejne dwadzieścia lat swojego życia-- czy właśnie ona, ze wszystkich istniejących ludzi, _wydała go_? Z tak niewinną miną, jakby nie robiła nic wielkiego?

I wszyscy, oczywiście, spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby oczekiwali, że jakkolwiek się na ten temat wypowie. Nie mógł nawet _skłamać_ — wystarczało, żeby sprawdzili, w którym pokoju jest, żeby potwierdzili słowa Rachel!

— Mam wolne łóżko? — Otworzył szeroko oczy, udając zaskoczonego. — Ach, tak. Tak, mam wolne łóżko. Zapomniałem.

Uśmiechnął się sztucznie, co chyba zadziałało, bo humor Shiro natychmiast znacznie się poprawił. Mina Keitha w żaden sposób się przy tym nie zmieniła — wiedział przecież, że Lance ma dwuosobowy pokój sam, a nadal nie był na poziomie _Rachel_ i nie miał zamiaru nic _powiedzieć._ Ewentualność była także taka, że chciał, żeby skupili na nim więcej uwagi, niż potrzebował, przejmując się, gdzie biedny Keith będzie też spał.

Co więcej, Lance był zmęczony. Był zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć logicznie. Chciał teraz jedynie pogratulować młodej patrze po raz ostatni i iść do swojego pokoju, _sam._

— Okej, jeżeli wam to pasuje… to dobrze. — Shiro pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się w tak szczery sposób, że serce Lance’a zaczęło go nieznacznie boleć. — Dobrze, że jesteś, Keith.

— Musiałem.

Przynajmniej raz mówił prawdę. Nie było mowy, żeby Keith tutaj nie przyszedł; chyba że byłby martwy albo porwany i uwięziony w lochach jakiegoś futurystycznego zamku. Nawet wtedy Lance nie był pewny, czy byłby skory mu wybaczyć — wiedział, że Shiro będzie brał ślub. Mógł wcześniej upewnić się, żeby nikt go nie porwał.

— Wypocznij, jasne? To musiała być ciężka droga tutaj… Porozmawiamy innym razem.

Keith uśmiechnął się do niego i przytaknął. Lance poczuł się nagle nieco zawstydzony faktem, że zatrzymał Keitha na prawie dwie godziny przed porozmawianiem z Shiro; to była dosyć głupia sytuacja. Kompletnie zapomniał, że tego samego wieczoru, ta dwójka miała się zwinąć i udać do kompletnie innego zakątku świata — nie było szans, żeby Shiro i Keithowi udało się porozmawiać przed tym, jak Keith znowu ucieknie do kosmosu.

Poruszył się nerwowo.

— P-- — Lance ugryzł się w język. Może lepiej nie mówić Shiro, że Keith pojawił się nieco wcześniej, niż ten sądził; nie warto było psuć mu humoru w ten „najważniejszy” dzień w życiu, prawda? — Nie jesteś zmęczony po tak _długiej_ podróży, Keith? — zapytał zamiast tego.

— Nie-- Znaczy, ta. Jestem.

— Damy wam wolne — powiedział, szczerząc się w stronę Shiro i Curtisa, mimo że paręnaście starszych osób nadal śpiewała jakąś piosenkę w języku, którego Lance nie potrafił rozpoznać, a reszta starała się zjeść wszystko, co na stołach jeszcze pozostało. — Gratuluję.

Keith w żadnym stopniu nie będzie w stanie zrozumieć tego, jak te słowa były istotne. Nie było go tutaj, a Lance był, obserwując, jak ta dwójka się w sobie zakochuje; jak idą na pierwszą randkę razem, na drugą, na ósmą, jak wynajmują razem mieszkanie, przychodzą ramię w ramię na każde spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, jak Curtis odbiera telefony Shiro, przyciszonym głosem mrucząc, że jest zaspany. Lance nauczył się już _ich_ — coś, czego Keith nie będzie mógł nigdy pojąć do końca.

Kiedy więc skinął głową do Shiro i Curtisa, także pomrukując „gratulację”, nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Nie miało to żadnej wartości, nie było też niczym, oprócz zwykłej formułki grzecznościowej.

Parę minut później, znowu wspinali się po schodach w górę, mimo świetnie działających wind, w większości zajętych teraz przez innych gości. Rachel została jeszcze na dole, a Lance’a, szczerze, nie obchodziło to kompletnie — utknął przez nią z Keithem.

_Cudownie._

— Dlaczego ślub jest akurat tutaj? — zapytał w końcu Keith, rozglądając się po nowocześnie urządzonym korytarzu. — _Hawaje?_ I-- ile gwiazdek ma ten hotel?

Zbyt dużo, żeby Lance czuł się komfortowo to sprawdzić.

— Rodzice Curtisa są zbyt bogaci, żeby było jakkolwiek etyczne, a to ich jedyne dziecko. To nie jest ślub, Keith, to _święto._ Zapewnili dojazd i odlot wszystkim ludziom, dodając do tego miejsca w hotelu na cały tydzień, gdzie przez cały ten czas są załatwione darmowe atrakcje wodne i posiłki. Shiro nie wie może o połowie, więc mu nie mów — dodał pośpiesznie, a Keith rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie. — Czuje się źle, że płacą za cały ślub. Słyszałem, że matka Curtisa zbierała na niego, od kiedy ten znalazł swojego pierwszego chłopaka w wieku siedemnastu lat — dodał, pół-żartem, pół na serio, przez cały czas dyskretnie zerkając na Keitha.

W końcu doszli do pokoju, który Lance otworzył swoją kartą. Gdy to zrobił, zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił się do Keitha, trzymając ją przed sobą.

— Jestem pewny, że dadzą nam drugą, jeżeli poprosimy, więc ogarnie się to jutro.

— Okej.

Lance uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi, pozując dramatycznie i wpuszczając Keitha przodem. Wszedł za nim, zamykając drzwi i natychmiast się przeciągnął, ziewając głośno. To był ciężki i długi dzień. Zaczynając oczywiście od długich przygotowań do ceremonii, nie mówiąc nawet o niej — i gościach, których, mimo że Lance dał radę przegryźć, pod koniec dnia czuł się po prostu zmęczony. Nie potrafił nawet policzyć, ile razy został dzisiaj zapytany o to, skąd Shiro zna i gdzie jest osoba, która powinna siedzieć obok niego; irytujące, tak samo z siebie, dodając do tego jeszcze sam przyjazd samego Keitha, spóźnionego i mówiącego jeszcze mniej, niż zazwyczaj.

Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, rzucając kartę na komodę. Najpewniej wstanie później, niż by chciał — bolała go głowa, mięśnie i czuł się, jakby został zdeptany i zepchnięty ze schodów.

Przeciągnął się i przewrócił oczami, kiedy jego wzrok padł na Keitha, wyglądającego na nieco zagubionego w sobie. Gdy spojrzeli na siebie, Keith się odezwał:

— Nie mam piżam.

Lance powoli otworzył oczy. Oczywiście. Śpieszył się tutaj tak bardzo, że nie wziął nawet tego?

— Pożyczę ci coś.

— Nie mam w ogóle nic, oprócz tego — wskazał na garnitur, który miał na sobie — i tego — pokazał na małą kostkę, która stała na komodzie.

— To twój nowy strój?

Keith jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Technologia się rozwija. Przenoszenie czegoś takiego jest łatwiejsze niż całej walizki rzeczy…

— Akurat teraz mogłeś zabrać ze sobą walizkę.

— Spieszyłem się.

— Dlaczego?

Cisza.

— Czy to jest naprawdę taki wielki sekret? — syknął natychmiast Lance. — Po prostu pytam, dlaczego musiałeś się tak bardzo spieszyć, że nic ze sobą nie wziąłeś!

— Byłem po prostu spóźniony, więc po prostu przybyłem tutaj.

— Masz garnitur.

— Skoczyłem do domu i zabrałem ten, który należał do ojca.

Czasami Lance zapominał, że Keith kiedyś w ogóle miał całkiem normalnych rodziców. Znaczy, ojca — Krolia na pewno nie należała do tych normalnych kategorii. Plus, jasne, Keith miał nadal _dom._ Należący tylko do niego. Mały i ciasny.

I wyraźnie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby skoczyć do domu po garnitur, ale nie wystarczająco, żeby zabrać ze sobą cokolwiek innego?

— Pożyczę ci wszystko — powiedział w końcu. — Masz.

Zanurkował w swojej walizce i jak najszybciej znalazł jak najbardziej workowate ubrania, jakie mógł tylko znaleźć. Nie miał zamiaru na pewno się do tego przyznać, ale Keith był od niego nieco szerszy i na pewno lepiej zbudowany — a Lance nie chciał go oglądać w za ciasnych ciuchach. Ciuchy Shiro na pewno pasowałyby na niego lepiej, ale jak głupim pomysłem byłoby przeszkadzanie młodej parze w ich pierwszej nocy razem?

Tymczasem, Lance był tutaj, męcząc się z głupim chłopakiem z zerowym gustem dotyczącym mody.

— Dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy.

Nie odzywali się do siebie więcej tego wieczoru; zrobili to, co musieli w łazience, a potem wylądowali w swoich łóżkach. Pozostało tylko zgasić lampy i ten paskudny dzień w końcu dobiegał końca.

— Dobranoc.

 _Klik._ Światło obok łóżka Lance’a zgasło, pogrążając pokój w półmroku. Keith ziewnął i przeciągnął się, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak nieudolna próba powiedzenia „’branoc”. Lance przewrócił się na drugi bok w tym samym momencie , kiedy w pokoju rozległo się _klik_ i zgasła lampa stojąca obok łóżka Keitha.

Tak jak wcześniej, gdy głowa Lance’a dotknęła tylko miękkiej poduszki, a jego oczy się zamknęły, natychmiast oddtryftował w świat pełny niezrozumiałych snów i ludzi, którzy — w przeciwieństwie do Keitha — potrafili odpowiadać na zadane im pytania w sposób szczery i empatyczny.

Przynajmniej zdecydowanie chciał, żeby takie rzeczy mu się śniły; kiedy się obudził, w głowie miał jedynie kompletną pustkę.

— Mają podobno pyszne śniad-- Jezusie, czy to ciasto francuskie?

Hunk dosłownie się rozpływał, kiedy zeszli tego ranka na dół, korzystając ze stołu szwedzkiego, jaki widniał w restauracji od ósmej do jedenastej godziny. Kiedy Lance wstał, Keitha już nie było; i dzwonek w ich pokoju dzwonił jak oszalały. Był to Hunk, który za wszelką cenę chciał, żeby ktoś towarzyszył mu przy zejściu na śniadanie.

I przyszedł w idealnej porze, bo gdy tylko Lance otworzył oczy, jego żołądek wydał z siebie głośny, agresywny dźwięk sygnalizujący tyle, że przyszedł już czas na jedzenie. Dodając do tego delikatny ból w skroni, który męczył go od ranka…

Ta, Lance był całkiem chętny na zjedzenie czegoś pełnego kalorii i słodkości. Ruszył więc tuż za Hunkiem, pakując na swój talerz wszelkie możliwe ciasta, jakie udało mu się znaleźć i pod koniec wziął do tego również czarną kawę i zajął pierwsze wolne miejsce wraz z Hunkiem.

Nie dyskutowali o niczym konkretnym; gdyby nie całkiem elegancka atmosfera tego miejsca, Lance czułby się, jakby znowu siedzieli razem w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, jedząc razem przy ich małym stole w salonie.

Lance kończył już swoje jedzenie, kiedy Pidge znalazła się przy nich. Usiadła na wolnym krześle, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Idziemy dzisiaj na plażę, _na piknik,_ żeby porozmawiać.

— Idzie _my_? — Lance spojrzał na nią zdumiony. — Czyli kto?

— Ty — wskazała na Lance’a — ty — wskazała na Hunka — ja — wskazała na siebie — i Keith!

— Keith? — Lance otworzył szerzej oczy, garbiąc się nieznacznie. — Gdzie… Keith z nami idzie?

— Tak? — Pidge przechyliła głowę w bok, patrząc na niego zdumiona. — Zaraz… pamiętasz, że on tutaj _jest?_

— Tak! Po prostu… zdziwiłem się…?

Pidge zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego zdziwiona.

— Dlaczego?

— N… nie wiem?

Nie miał zamiaru mówić prawdy, ale Lance nigdy nie odczuwał, że Keith był kiedykolwiek „z nimi”; nie miało to zbyt wiele wspólnego z tymi „dawnymi czasami”, skoro większość czasu, Keitha nawet z nimi nie było, prawda?

Nie odezwał się jednak na ten temat, nie pytając nawet, gdzie Pidge go w ogóle znalazła. Nie obchodziło go to, oczywiście. Jedyne, co ich łączyło to wspólny pokój i… jak widać, _szafa._ Nawet jeżeli ciuchy Lance’a były na Keitha _minimalnie_ za ciasne, co uznawał sam za wielką rysę na swoim honorze.

— Idźcie się ogarnąć i… spotkamy się za dziesięć minut na plaży, co?

— Piętnaście — zaprotestował natychmiast Lance. — Muszę iść i ogarnąć drugą kartę dla Keitha…

— Okej. Po prostu przyjdź.

Pożegnali się, a Lance zrobił to, co musiał — poleciał do recepcji, wypełnił odpowiednie papiery i dostał drugą kartę, tylko po to, żeby ten kosmiczny _kretyn_ mógł się dostać do pokoju bez większego problemu. Wychodząc z hotelu, natrafił na kolejną znajomą twarz; Rachel uśmiechnęła się do niego, ubrana w swój strój kąpielowy, z przezroczystym kimono zarzuconym na ramionach i w kapeluszu z dużym rondlem na głowie.

— Idziesz ze mną poserfować? — zapytała, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

— Nie.

Rachel natychmiast spochmurniała.

— Dlaczego?

— Idę na _piknik_ z _przyjaciółmi._

Dziewczyna założyła ramiona na piersi, nagle się głupkowato szczerząc.

— O! Z Keithem też?

Lance przewrócił oczami.

— Tak?

— Wow. — Rachel pokiwała głową. — Jak on w ogóle teraz wygląda, co?

Zmrużył oczy, niepewny, o co w ogóle pyta.

— Dobrze…?

Rachel nagle się wyprostowała i uśmiechnęła.

— _Dobrze_ ? — powtórzyła. — Och, to super, że wygląda _dobrze!_ Jestem pewna, że jes--

— Uważaj na słowa — przerwał jej. Kiedy Rachel przewróciła oczami, dodał: — Nie mam czasu słuchać twoich _głupot,_ idę się spotkać z… resztą.

Starał się odejść najszybciej, jak tylko był w stanie, nie zwracając uwagi na szczerzącą się w jego stronę Rachel.

— Z Keithem? — zawołała jeszcze za nim, a Lance jedynie przyśpieszył kroku.

W teorii, tak, _był_ z Keithem. I z Hunkiem. I Pidge. Tak jak za starych, _strasznych_ czasów, kiedy siedzieli w zimnym, ciemnym kosmosie i bawili się w bohaterów. Spędzili więc czas tak, jak parę lat temu; rozmawiając o dosyć bezsensownych rzeczach, żartując i starając się wyjaśniać wszystkie możliwe żarty Keithowi. Posiedzieli więc parę dobrych godzin razem na plaży, a potem poszli razem na kolację, gdzie Lance przypomniał sobie, że rodzina Curtisa… No, w teorii można powiedzieć, że planowała ich zaadoptować.

Pidge przerwała nagle swoje jedzenie i z grozą wymalowaną na jej twarzy, pochyliła się w stronę Lance’a.

— Idzie tu-- Agh. — Wyprostowała się nagle, szczerząc się i Lance zrobił to samo, kierując wzrok tam, gdzie Pidge.

Keith podskoczył do góry, przestraszony, kiedy na wolnym krześle obok niego opadła matka Curtisa — Lance z nigdy nie rozmawiał z nią bez obecności Shiro, tak samo, jak i Pidge, i Hunk; Keith możwe nawet nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia.

— Dzieci, jak dobrze, że was widzieć! Jak podoba wam się tutaj, co? — zapytała, stawiając na stole kubek z czymś, co przypominało kawę.

Pidge rzuciła Lance’owi spojrzenie, mówiące coś w stylu „musimy być mili, bo za nas płaci”, więc Lance wyszczerzył się do niej i kopnął pod stołem Hunka, sygnalizując mu, żeby się odezwał.

Chłopak drgnął nerwowo i odłożył widelec, przerywając na moment swój posiłek.

— Jest cudownie — powiedział natychmiast, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się radośnie, patrząc na niego. — Naprawdę. Cała plaża, pogoda, wszystko-- niesamowite.

— Dokładnie, _wspaniałe_ — poparł go Lance. — Prawda?

— Tak! — Pidge radośnie przytaknęła, a potem spojrzała oczekująco na Keitha, który uniósł brwi do góry i pokiwał powoli głową.

— Jest miło--

Lance przewrócił oczami i przesunął wzrok na zbliżającą się do nich tragedię.

— Ciociu, przyniosłam ci-- agh!

Dziewczyna, na oko nieznacznie młodsza niż oni, która właśnie kierowała się w ich stronę z jakimś talerzem w rękach, potknęła się o swoje własne nogi i poleciała do przodu; nie upadła, ale talerz z czymś, co wyglądało na jakiś rodzaj zupy, poleciało do przodu, brudząc przede wszystkim dywan i stół oraz… Keitha.

— Ach, _Lili--!_

— Przepraszam! — Dziewczyna poderwała się do góry, zeskakując z krzesła i prawie poleciała do tyłu; zamiast tego, poleciała na krzesło Pidge, prawie na niej siadając. Utrzymała się na równych nogach i wytrzeszczyła oczy. — Przepraszam! — powtórzyła histerycznie, a Lance spojrzał na Keitha, którego koszulka i spodnie były całe ubrudzone w jedzeniu.

— Lili! — Matka Curtisa poderwała się na równe nogi, a jej siostrzenica wydała z siebie histerycznie „agh!”.

Nim kobieta zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, dziewczyna czym prędzej uciekła z jadalni, prawie przewracając się po drodze. Jej ciotka nie zajęła się jednak tym, a podleciała do Keitha i zmusiła go, żeby wstał na równe nogi, cały ubrudzony w jedzeniu.

Lance nie mógł się powstrzymać; wybuchnął śmiechem, sprawiając, że Keith natychmiast rzucił mu pełne chęci mordu spojrzenie. Nie zdołał nic powiedzieć, bo matka Curtisa natychmiast do niego dopadła, przecierając plamy na jego ciuchach papierowymi serwetkami, jakie porwała ze stołu.

Gdyby nie były to ciuchy Lance’a, pewnie byłby w stanie śmiać się z tego głośniej — teraz jedynie chichotał, rozbawiony jedynie tym, że ze wszystkich zebranych tutaj, jedynie Keith został uszkodzony tym jedzeniem.

— Głupiutkie dzieciaki… — Mamrotała kobieta, nie pozwalając, żeby Keith wyrwał się z jej metalowego uścisku. — Nie martw się, kochaniutki! Zaraz załatwimy ci jakiś nowy strój, no, no...

— Ni--

— Nie trzeba dziękować! — przerwała mu. — Chodź!

— Na--

— Idziemy, Keith! Jesteśmy _rodziną,_ mój drogi, _rodziną!_

Lance zachichotał, kiedy mama Curtisa pociągnęła za sobą wyraźnie nieszczególnie zadowolonego z tej całej sytuacji Keitha, niepotrafiącego nijak wyzwolić się z jej objęć. Tyle lat treningu, tylko po to, żeby teraz nie mógł nawet uratować się od starszej pani z lekką nadwagą?

Siedzieli jeszcze na dole dobre pół godziny, ale Keith nigdy nie wrócił. Lance miał teorię, że został zamordowany na górze, starając się bronić przed przebierankami matki Curtisa — smutne, a przy tym, może najodpowiedniejsze dla kogoś takiego, jak Keith Kogane. Śmierć z rąk starzej filipińskiej kobietki była na pewno znacznie lepsza, niż dostać laserem od jakiegoś paskudnego kosmity, prawda?

No, przynajmniej było zabawne — Hunk nie znalazł tego aż tak komicznego, a Pidge jedynie szczerzyła się głupawo przez cały ten czas, ale Lance’a w końcu zaczęły boleć nawet policzki od szczerzenia się.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Keitha nadal nie było. Lance w sumie czego zdążył wziąć prysznic, ogarnąć się cały i nawet położyć do łóżka, w którym leżał jeszcze dobry kwadrans, przeglądając internet, nim drzwi do ich pokoju się w końcu otworzyły z lekkim trzaśnięciem.

Lance podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zaglądając, kto wszedł do środka.

— Myślałem, że nie ż _yyyjezus_ — jęknął, otwierając szeroko oczy. Ku wyraźnemu bólowi w oczach Keitha, wyszczerzył się, cudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu. — Keith-- _wybacz,_ ale-- — Lance zakaszlał, starając się ukryć swój śmiech. — Kto dał ci te ciuchy?

Keith westchnął i spojrzał na swoją koszulkę, wyglądając na całkiem bezsilnego.

— Wujek Curtisa — odpowiedział kompletnie beznamiętnie.

Lance zmarszczył brwi, obserwując, jak Keith podchodzi do swojego łóżka.

— Wuj?

— Był jego drużbą.

Lance zmarszczył brwi.

— To był jego _wuj?_ Wyglądał na _znacznie_ młodszego niż Curtis!

Keith jedynie wzruszył ramionami i opadł na łóżko, przeciągając się w swoich nowych ubraniach. Nie były na pewno w stylu, w jakim Lance zawsze je kojarzył — w jasnych kolorach, a przy tym proste i całkiem typowo wakacyjne.

— I on nosi takie rzeczy? — zapytał, a Keith ponownie po prostu wzruszył ramionami. — Nie żeby coś, ale różowy nie jest twoim kolorem, Keith--

— _Zauważyłem_ — przerwał mu Keith i rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie. — Wybacz za niszczenie twojego sensu estetyki, Lance--

— Nie wyspałeś się? — zapytał, a Keith jedynie prychnął, odwracając głowę w bok. — Słuchaj, możemy iść na zakupy — zaproponował. — Jutro. Jeżeli nie masz kasy, mogę ci pożyczyć, oddasz mi kiedyś. Kupimy ci jakieś bluzki i spodnie, i-- _och,_ kupimy ci strój kąpielowy!

— Strój? — Keith nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego. — Nie mogę po prostu pływać w bokserkach?

— Nie, nie możesz, _potworze_ — przerwał mu natychmiast. — Są tutaj dzieci, okej? Nie możesz pokazać się w swoich paskudnych, _dziewiętnastowiecznych_ bo--

— Co? Nie! — Keith poderwał się do góry na łóżku. — K-- Lance, nie noszę ża-- zamknij się — syknął nagle, walecznie zaciskając pięści. — Nie będę _pływać._

— Pogadamy o tym wtedy, kiedy kupimy ci t--

— Nie kupu--

— Cicho! — krzyknął. Lance także poderwał się do góry i poderwał poduszkę ze swojego łóżka. Zamachnął się i rzucił nią w Keitha. — Jesteśmy na _Hawajach,_ Kogane! Trzeba iść na plażę, a do tego potrzebujesz odpowiednich ciuchów!

— Nie, ja… — Keith westchnął, zaciskając dłonie na poduszce, którą oczywiście, bez większego problemu zdołał złapać. — Nie musimy nigdzie iść — powiedział, nagle spokojniejszy. — Te ciuchy są okej--

— Nie mam co jutro robić — przerwał mu Lance. — Błagam. Nie chcę siedzieć cały dzień i męczyć się z Rachel… _Keith,_ no chodź…

Czuł się dokładnie tak, jak wtedy, kiedy Marco starał się go wyciągnąć na jakiś durny mecz — tym razem jednak role się odwróciły i to Lance wylądował w roli irytującego, młodszego brata. Co, oczywiście, zadziałało; Keith w końcu westchnął i usiadł pokonany na łóżku, nadal trzymając w dłoniach poduszkę Lance’a.

— Kiedy?

— Po śniadaniu.

Keith przechylił głowę w bok, wpatrując się w niego.

— Kiedy planujesz zjeść śniadanie? — zapytał, a Lance przewrócił oczami.

— Pojedziemy, kiedy się ogarniemy, pasuje?

— Ta. — Keith odrzucił mu poduszkę, którą Lance bez większego problemu złapał. — To marnowanie czasu, ale jasne, _marnujmy czas_ — rzucił, niezadowolony. — Idę się ogarnąć — powiedział, zsuwając się ze swojego łóżka.

— Jasne. — Lance ułożył swoją poduszkę i ziewnął. — Jutro czeka nas pracowity dzień — mruknął, na co Keith nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób.

Parę minut później, oboje leżeli w swoich łóżkach. Lance odłożył swój telefon i przeciągnął się, sięgając w stronę lampki.

— Dobranoc — powiedział głośno, powstrzymując się od kolejnego ziewnięcia.

 _Klik._ Lampka obok łóżka Lance’a zgasła.

— … dobranoc.

 _Klik_. Zgasła i ta, która stała w zasięgu dłoni Keitha, pogrążając ich wszystkich w mroku.

Sen nadszedł zaskakująco szybko, przynajmniej u Lance’a; kiedy się obudził, Keitha już nie było, tak jedyne co mógł stwierdzić, że działało to w obie strony. To w końcu nie tak, że Lance w ogóle budził się późno — ten kosmiczny wariat był najwyraźniej na wojskowym trybie funkcjonowania, bo kiedy Lance ściągnął się na dół, chcąc zjeść coś przed ich wyjściem, Keith akurat wracał przez tylne wejście hotelu, cały spocony.

— Idę wziąć prysznic — powiedział, gdy się tylko zobaczyli. — Możemy potem iść.

— Och… — Nawet się z nim nie przywitał. — Jasne. Idę zjeść.

— Smacznego.

— Dzięki.

Keith go minął, nie odwracając się nawet na moment, kiedy Lance śledził wzrokiem, jak leci na schody i zaczyna się po nich wspinać, sprawiając, że Lance nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wydaniem z siebie cichego „huh”. Nie zawracając sobie jednak tym jakoś szczególnie głowy, zrobił to, co musiał; zjadł śniadanie wraz z uroczymi kuzynkami Curtisa, z którymi rozmawiał też na weselu, a kiedy jakieś dwadzieścia minut później wyszedł z restauracji i prawie natychmiast wpadł na Keitha, powolnie schodzącego po schodach.

 _Był jak pies;_ jakimś cudem, zawsze potrafił wywęszyć, kiedy ma się znaleźć w odpowiednim miejscu.

— Hej. — Keith znowu miał na sobie pastelową koszulkę, tym razem niebieską, a do tego zwykłe, białe rybaczki z podtoczonymi nogawkami. — Idziemy?

— Jak dobrze, że jesteś taki zaangażowany! — stwierdził radośnie. — Pojedziemy taksówką, co? To jakaś godzina drogi, bo korki i inne takie, bo czekanie na Ubera będzie tragiczne--

Keith spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Uber?

— Nie wie-- — Lance ugryzł się za język i jedynie nerwowo pokręcił głową. — Nieważne. Po prostu chodź, jeżeli chcesz wrócić przed kolacją--

Droga była trochę dłuższa, niż Lance zakładał. Był poniedziałek, tak było to całkiem zrozumiałe — dużo osób musiało dostać się do swoich prac i do domów. Prawie półtorej godziny zajęło dostanie się do centrum, gdzie kolejne pół szli do galerii; Lance nie znał tego miejsca tak dobrze, jak udawał przed Keithem, ale gdy w końcu dotarli do jednego z większych sklepów odzieżowych, które można było znaleźć absolutnie _wszędzie_ w tej bardzo anglojęzycznej części świata, Lance poczuł, jak rozpiera go duma.

I podekscytowanie, biorąc pod uwagę przerażoną minę Keitha, gdy weszli już do środka.

— Poważnie? — zapytał ten, a Lance pokiwał pośpiesznie głową.

Nie minęła sekunda, nim Keith chciał już sobie gdzieś odejść — co, oczywiście, nie wchodziło w grę.

— Najpierw tutaj — ogłosił. Złapał Keitha za koszulkę i pociągnął za sobą dalej; miał wrażenie, że ma za sobą psa na smyczy, ale nieszczególnie mu to jakoś przeszkadzało. — Mają mnóstwo typowo wakacyjnych ciuchów, więc posiedzimy tutaj z ro--

— Nie będę tego przymierzał — ogłosił natychmiast.

— Oczywiście, że nie będziesz. — Lance przewrócił oczami, wchodząc w głąb sklepu. — Kupimy wszystko na oko i będziesz się z tym męczył.

— Świetnie — odpowiedział natychmiast Keith, brzmiąc jeszcze bardziej gburowato niż zazwyczaj. — Nie obchodzi mnie to — dodał po chwili, a Lance jedynie przewrócił oczami.

Podszedł do wieszaka pełnego kolorowych koszulek z głupimi obrazkami i zaczął je przeglądać, szukając czegoś, co mogłoby jakkolwiek Keithowi pasować. Gdy szatyn podszedł bliżej, jedyne, co Lance mógł usłyszeć, było poirytowane sapnięcie; gdy wyprostował się i rzucił Keithowi pytające spojrzenie, ten natychmiast przyszedł z wyjaśnieniem:

— To wygląda _paskudnie._

— Moda jest zazwyczaj całkiem brzydka, jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś.

Bo Lance, _oczywiście,_ wcale nie robił tego specjalnie!

— Od kiedy jesteś tak wielkim znawcą mody?

Lance odwrócił się w jego stronę i zmrużył brwi.

— Od kiedy mieszkam całodobowo na Ziemi — odpowiedział chłodno. — Wszyscy noszą tutaj teraz takie rzeczy. To najnowszy hit lata — kontynuował, już radośniej i wcisnął Keithowi pierwszą z rzędu koszulkę, z jakimś głupim rysunkiem jajecznicy. — Po prostu je weź. I tak za nie płacę, dla ciebie to tylko darmówki!

Keith jedynie przewrócił na to oczami. Posiedzieli tam jeszcze parę dobrych godzin, co było _ludzko_ za długo, ale Lance’owi kompletnie to nie przeszkadzało — przeszperał wszystkie możliwe zakamarki, szukając jak najgłupszych rzeczy, które były przy tym całkiem funkcjonalne i rzucał je na Keitha, przez cały czas śledzony przez uważne spojrzenia nieco skonfundowanych pracownic sklepu. Ani razu nie wtrąciły się z pytaniem, czy mogą im pomóc; Lance miał teorie, że zostały odstraszone przez nieustanne krzyki i warknięcia, jakie wymieniał z Keithem.

Kiedy w końcu ogłosił, że tyle jest „wystarczająco”, Keith nawet nie krył pełnego ulgi westchnięcia. Gdy w końcu rzucili wszystko sprzedawczyniom, Lance sięgnął po jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą szukał od samego początku — jasny, _fioletowy_ strój kąpielowy dla mężczyzn, który rzucił na samą górę ubrań.

— I to — dodał, dorzucając na kupę ubrań parę kąpielówek. Kiedy Keith na niego spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami, Lance nie mógł powstrzymać się od głupiego uśmiechu. — Co? Będą za małe?

— Będą okej — odpowiedział Keith, stosunkowo chłodno, ale Lance nie mógł powstrzymać się od czucia słodkiego smaku zwycięstwa, tylko dlatego, że go nieco zawstydził. — Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz — powiedział natychmiast, dając Lance’owi jeszcze więcej tego słodkiego nektaru pod tytułem „Keith Kogane został pokonany przez fioletowy strój kąpielowy”.

Sprzedawczyni tego nie skomentowała; policzyła wszystkie ciuchy, schowała w torby i gdy Lance z bólem serca zapłacił za to wszystko, życzyła mu miłego dnia. Ku zdumieniu Lance’a, Keith naprawdę na niego poczekał; gdy Lance wyszedł ze środka, rzucił mu pełne bólu spojrzenie.

— Twoje nowe wdzianka, Kogane — powiedział i rzucił torbę w stronę Keitha.

Złapał ją, natychmiast się krzywiąc i wyglądając na całkiem niezadowolonego.

I zmęczonego. Najpewniej był to rdzeń jego irytacji — sam Lance czuł się nieco wyczerpany, a miał całkiem niezłe doświadczenie w godzinnych wizytach w sklepach z ciuchami.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie będę pływać! — syknął do niego Keith. — Możesz je zjeść — dodał, wciskając torbę Lance’owi, który jedynie przewrócił się oczami.

— Jesteśmy na Hawajach! Byłeś kiedykolwiek wcześniej na Hawajach, _Mullet? Hmmm?_ Nie sądzę! Korzystaj więc z urlopu!

Przez cały czas, Lance szedł tuż za Keithem, do swojej piersi tuląc torbę ciuchów, które właśnie temu kretynowi kupił. Nie żałował; na pewno zabawnie będzie zobaczyć Keitha w t-shirtach z idiotycznymi wzorami i napisami, a do tego, w jakiś szortach, których Keith sam w życiu by nie założył.

No, sam był sobie winny! Lance tylko wykorzystywał tę sytuację, żeby dobrze się zabawić ze swoim starym przyjacielem. Oznaczało to, oczywiście, że nie odzywał się do niego przez całą drogę do taksówki, _całą drogę taksówką_ i do tego, większość późnej kolacji, którą zjedli sami w jadalni.

Było warto.

Lance wydął wargi i uderzył bokiem swojego widelca w kubek z herbatą Keitha. Gdy ten zerknął na niego krótko, natychmiast się odezwał:

— Idziemy jutro na plażę. — Keith natychmiast pokręcił głową, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojej kolacji. — No chodź, Keith!

— Idź z kimś innym.

— Chcę wyciągnąć ciebie! — Wyszczerzył się szeroko. — Robię to dla Shiro, okej? Chciałby, żebyś się rozerwał!

— Rozrywam się! — Keith przerwał swoje jedzenie i spojrzał na Lance’a tak, że ten poczuł, jakby już teraz w jego karku lądował widelec. — By-- byliśmy na pieprzonych zakupach! Było świetnie! _Genialnie_!

— Ta, a teraz czas na plażę! Rozerwiemy cię jeszcze bardziej!

Czy to podchodziło już pod przestępstwo? Lance niekoniecznie się nad nim przecież znęcał, był po prostu _okrutnie_ troskliwy! Jego słowa przelały chyba cierpliwość Keitha, bo przez moment jedynie siedział, wpatrując się w niego tak, jakby autentycznie planował, jak najlepiej go zamordować.

— Okej — syknął w końcu. — Tak, wygrałeś: możemy iść!

— Och, super!

Keith przewrócił oczami. W ciszy skończyli swoje jedzenie; Keith, wyraźnie pokonany i Lance, ogrzewając się w blasku zwycięstwa. Szczerze, nieszczególnie obchodziło go, czy Keith będzie nawet pływać — chciał go po prostu zobaczyć bez koszulki.

Miał do tego dobre powody; przede wszystkim _blizny_ i… tak, w sumie jedynie to — chciał zobaczyć, ile blizn wylądowało na jego piersi, skoro tak dużo miał na dłoniach i nogach. Było nieco głupio mu pytać, żeby Keith się przed nim rozebrał, a „przypadkowe” wejście na niego do łazienki nie wchodziło w grę.

W ciszy skończyli swoje jedzenie i w równej ciszy wrócili do pokoju. Lance wpakował się do łazienki pierwszy, a gdy w końcu wyszedł z niej, Keith siedział zgarbiony na swoim łóżku, bawiąc się swoją magiczną kostką. Gdy Lance wyszedł z łazienki, poderwał głowę do góry i odezwał się:

— Pójdziemy na plażę wieczorem.

— Wieczorem?

— Jestem zajęty w dzień.

— Zajęty? — Lance spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony. — Czym? _Kim_? — Lance uniósł brwi do góry, ale w końcu pokiwał gorliwie głową, kiedy Keith wyraźnie nie miał zamiaru mu odpowiedzieć. — Cokolwiek. Jasne, możemy iść.

Keith jedynie pokręcił głową, wyraźnie już tym wszystkim zmęczony. No, nie było już dzisiaj zbyt dużo do roboty — bardzo szybko znaleźli się tego wieczoru w swoich łóżkach, tak porównując do wczoraj.

— Dobranoc.

_Klik._

— Dobranoc…

_Klik._

Mimo że zapadła ciemność, żadne z nich nie zasnęło. Lance nie był pewny, czy był to czysty przypadek, czy oboje cierpieli na jakieś dziwne, tropikalne schorzenie, które charakteryzowało się bezsennością. Tak czy inaczej, spędzili parę kolejnych godzin, walając się na boki, co jakiś czas się do siebie odzywając, niecierpliwie czekając, aż w końcu ogarnie ich zmęczenie.

— Skąd rodzina Curtisa ma tyle kasy?

Była już prawie druga w nocy, ale oni leżeli, wpatrując się w sufit.

— Zadajesz w końcu dobre pytania — wymamrotał Lance. — Myślę, że są mafią.

Keith poruszył się na łóżku; Lance spojrzał w jego stronę i zauważył, że podniósł się do pozycji półsiedzącej.

— Mafią? — powtórzył, brzmiąc całkiem sceptycznie. — Zwariowałeś?

— Nie wiesz o nich nic, okej — odpowiedział. Czuł się zaangażowany, żeby bronić swojej teorii. — Dziadek Curtisa jest jakimś dalekim członkiem angielskiej rodziny szlacheckiej-- i słuchaj, to moja teoria. — Lance przewrócił się na bok, tak, żeby mieć lepszy widok na Keitha. — Dziadek ukradł jakieś niezłe klejnoty królewskie i zwiał na Filipiny, gdzie, zanim poznał swoją żonę, wydał fortunę, zatrudniając ludzi, żeby mu pomagali. Zabijali Anglików, którzy chcieli dziadzia złapać i ubić. Tak nazbierała się masa ludzi i kiedy Anglicy zajęli się innymi sprawami, zaczęli załatwiać brudne biznesy dla reszty. Tak właśnie dorobili się fortuny!

Cisza, która nastała, sprawiła, że Lance miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

— To najgorsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem w swoim życiu — powiedział, brzmiąc śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Co, niby masz jakąś lepszą teorię?

Keith westchnął, opadając na swoją poduszkę.

— Wygrali w totka?

— Co? — Lance prychnął i pokręcił głową. — To… to najlepsze, na co mogłeś wpaść?

— Nadal bardziej prawdopodobne niż twoje!

— Przynajmniej próbuję być kreatywny!

— A ja być realistą. — Keith przekręcił się na swoje plecy. — Mafia. Przestań oglądać tyle filmów — polecił mu.

— Mafia jest wszędzie, _Mullet._ Gdybyś spędził chociaż z miesiąc tutaj, zauważyłbyś, że co ulicę da się spotkać albo mafię, albo sektę, albo naćpanych nastolatków.

Keith jedynie wydał z siebie długie westchnięcie.

— Idź spać — mruknął w odpowiedzi na to.

— Wyrwałeś mnie z rytmu — odpowiedział za to. — Jutro-- pamiętaj, że idziemy jutro wieczorem na plażę — powiedział.

Keith ziewnął, mamrocząc pod nosem coś w stylu „okej” i przewrócił się na bok, tak, żeby być plecami do Lance’a. Ten jedynie przewrócił oczami i sam zamknął oczy, ziewając głośno. Nie był pewny, ile jeszcze leżał, kiedy zasnął — w pewnym momencie po prostu otworzył oczy, chcąc przewrócić się na drugi bok i było już jasno. Lance nawet nie czuł, że spał, ale był mimo tego całkiem wyspany, tak,, gdy wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się, nie czuł się jakoś najgorzej.

Oczywiście, Keitha już nie było. Może powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Gdy zszedł na dół, większość znajomych twarzy nie była obecna. Lance, przez cały czas ziewając, zabrał swoje typowe śniadanie i usiadł przy jednym z wolnych stołów, w spokoju delektując się swoim pysznym i zdrowym śniadaniem.

Życie było jednak zabawne, tak w momencie, kiedy na moment odwrócił wzrok od tych pyszności, nie dano mu już szansy, żeby skończył je w spokoju.

— Kurde — wymamrotał zawiedziony, widząc _niezwykle_ znajomą mu twarz.

Rachel wleciała do środka jak burza i akurat, kiedy Lance zaczął się na nią gapić, rozglądała się po całym pomieszczeniu, wyraźnie kogoś szukając. Kiedy zobaczyła Lance’a, natychmiast ruszyła w jego stronę, w swojej dłoni trzymając telefon. Sprawiła, że jej brat przeklął natychmiast, wpychając do ust resztę pierwszego tostu — miał ochotę zerwać się i uciec, ale z drugiej strony, najpewniej tak czy tak by go dogoniła.

Usiadła naprzeciwko, szczerząc się szeroko.

— Idziemy na imprezę — powiedziała natychmiast.

— Gdzie?

Lance przerwał swoje jedzenie, wpatrując się w swoją siostrę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Żartowała, prawda? Ostania rzecz, jaką Lance chciał teraz zrobić, było pójście na jakąś głupią imprezę.

— Dzisiaj koło kolacji, wchodzę do twojego pokoju odstawiona na bóstwo, a potem lecimy do zamówionego przeze mnie Ubera i jedziemy do klubu w mieś--

— Umówiłem się z Keithem — przerwał jej, nagle _niezwykle_ zadowolony z ich wczorajszej dyskusji.

— Och, Keith idzie z nami! — krzyknęła radośnie, otwierając szeroko ręce. — Myślałam, że zapytam pierwsza, żebyś nie był aż tak zdesperowany…

— Zd… _jaki_?

Rachel wyszczerzyła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Lubisz go?

— Oczywiście, to mój-- hej. Nie, Rachel. Nie mam pojęcia, co planujesz — syknął, kiedy na ustach jego siostry pojawił się głupkowaty uśmieszek — ale nie gram w to. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

— Nie powiedziałam, że nie jesteście. — Wyszczerzyła się jeszcze szerzej, pokazując rząd prostych, białych zębów, na które zdążyła już wydać fortunę. — Szczególnie że nie widzieliście się już od roku. Pytałeś już Keitha, czy znalazł sobie jakąś kosmiczną dziewczynę?

— Nie?

— Może powinieneś. Może będzie zazdrosna. — Rachel wzruszyła ramionami. — Albo pomyśli, że mamy takie tradycje na Ziemi.

Może po prostu się przegrzała? Lance zmarszczył brwi, starając się nie pokazać Rachel swoich emocji.

— O czym ty mówisz?

Przewróciła oczami.

— Jez-- — Odetchnęła głęboko i otrząsnęła się tak, jakby próbowała zrzucić coś ze swoich ramion. — Nieważne, okej? Po prostu bądźcie gotowi o dwudziestej. Przyjdę do was, więc się przygotujcie!

I czym prędzej uciekła od Lance’a, truchtem wylatując z jadalni, przy okazji prawie wpadając na innych gości hotelowych. Chłopak zirytowany westchnął i pokręcił nerwowo głową, starając się wyrzucić z głowy to, co się właśnie przed chwilą stało; najlepiej było po prostu o tym nie myśleć. Rachel zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędzała z ich matką, najwyraźniej głodną nowych wnuków i powiększającej się rodziny — kiedy Luis i Lisa zamknęli swoją fabrykę dzieci, mając trójkę, zaczęła zerkać w jego stronę i jego siostry, nadal uważając Marco na nieco zbyt niedojrzałego, żeby mógł być zaangażowany w jakiekolwiek sensowne relacje romantyczne.

Nadal mieli _jedynie_ dwadzieścia jeden lat. Prawie. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Rachel podłapała opinię mamy, że Lance musi czuć się „samotny” — co, oczywiście, prawdą nie było.

Skończył swoje śniadanie zły, a potem równie zirytowany, zrobił to, co robić powinien cały ten tydzień — wybrał się na plażę. Z Pidge, bo jakimś cudem, planowała przesiedzieć całe dnie w swoim pokoju, argumentując to „słońcem” (które było fantastyczne) i „temperaturą” (równie cudowną). Nie spotkał nigdzie Keitha, co było samo z siebie, _fantastyczne_ — miał tego chłopaka dosyć na najbliższe… no, parę godzin. Lance nieco nie wierzył Rachel, że udało się jej przekonać tego gbura do czegokolwiek; może po prostu wmówiła sobie to „zwycięstwo”, a pod koniec dnia, Keith tak czy tak z pokoju się nie ruszy.

Z drugiej strony, takie coś brzmiało naprawdę przyjemnie! Złość Lance’a już dawno zniknęła, a perspektywa widoku kogoś takiego jak Keith, który by się _dobrze_ bawił, była całkiem niezła. Poprzedni wieczór był w końcu przyjemny, tak samo, jak poprzedni, więc może i dzisiaj byłoby zabawnie? Dorośli, zmienili się — może nawet Keith, tak ze wszystkich ludzi, zrobił się nieco bardziej socjalną bestią.

Mimo że męczyło to go większość dnia, nie powiedział nic Pidge, która, zresztą, nie pytała — bardzo szybko zaczęła się bawić całkiem nieźle w wodzie, tym bardziej, kiedy zaczęła łapać, o co chodzi w surfowaniu. Hunk również do nich dołączył, przez dłuższy czas zachwycając się różnymi rzeczami, o których dowiedział się z międzygalaktycznej rozmowy z Shay, którą odbył wcześniej, a potem, gdy skończyły mu się rzeczy, o których mógł im opowiedzieć, zaczęli po prostu bawić się w wodzie.

Lance nie wrócił z nimi na kolację, a poszedł do swojego pokoju, gdzie wziął porządny prysznic, wysuszył włosy i mniej więcej się ogarnął. Skoro mieli iść do jakiegoś klubu, istotne było, żeby wyglądał dobrze! Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Keith siedział w pokoju, po raz kolejny bawiąc się swoją magiczną kostką.

— O, hej — przywitał się. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy widzieli się od wczorajszego dnia. — Rachel cię zaczepiła, co?

Keith zgasił ten magiczny ekranik i odłożył kostkę obok siebie.

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Powiedziała, że chcesz gdzieś iść?

Uśmiechnął się. _Jasne._ Oczywiście, że nie była szczera z tym wszystkim z absolutnie nikim — to była jego siostra bliźniaczka, a on powinien przewidzieć to nieco wcześniej.

— Ta. Znaczy, ona chce, ja się zgodziłem, jeżeli ty się zgodzisz. Nadal możemy iść na plażę--

Urwał, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. Westchnął głęboko, patrząc na Keitha, który podniósł brwi do góry, kryjąc tym lekkie rozbawienie. Dzwonek zadzwonił ponownie, a Lance wyjęczał cienkie „idę” i podszedł leniwie do drzwi. Od razu je otworzył, a za nimi wyjrzała na niego rozpromieniała twarz Rachel.

— Czemu nadal nie jesteście gotowi? — wybuchła natychmiast, wpychając się do środka. Lance westchnął i zamknął za nią drzwi. — Już! Ruchy!

— Nie powiedziałaś o której--

— Ubieraj się w coś sensownego, Lance, już! — przerwała mu. Wystarczyła jednak sekunda, żeby wrócił jej dobry humor. — Jak wyglądam?

Okręciła się dookoła, podnosząc dłonie do góry.

Lance wykrzywił wargi i pokręcił powoli głową.

— Tandetnie.

— Pudło! — Rachel otworzyła drzwi do łazienki i weszła do niej, stając przed lustrem. — Poprawna odpowiedź to „niesamowicie, siostro”. Zaliczyłabym też „bosko, Rachel” i „lepiej niż karaty w pierścionku zaręczynowym Takeshiego”.

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś kąpała się w musztardzie — odpowiedział znudzonym głosem Lance. — Obcasy? — dodał, stając w drzwiach łazienki.

Rachel spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. Była teraz nieco wyższa od swojego brata, co było samo z siebie całkiem wybijające go z równowagi. Mimo jego słów nie wyglądała wcale źle — ot, na pewno inaczej niż zazwyczaj, ale Lance przyzwyczaił się już widzieć ją ubraną bardziej kobieco, niż wtedy, gdy byli młodsi.

— Keith — powiedziała nagle. Stanęła inaczej, tak, żeby dało się ją zobaczyć całkowicie z przodu. — Jak wyglądam?

Lance zerknął w bok; nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Keith znalazł się obok niego. Również przyglądał się Rachel, bardziej dlatego, że poprosiła go o opinię, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego konkretnego powodu.

— Dobrze? — odpowiedział niepewnie.

Rachel do niego mrugnęła, znowu wracając do poprawiania swoich włosów w lustrze.

— Jesteśmy z Lance’em zaskakująco podobni, prawda? — zapytała, na co Keith jedynie wzruszył ramionami. — Wiesz, jeżeli zetniemy mi włosy, pofarbujemy je i zrobimy mnie ogółem nieco brzydszą, _jesteśmy całkiem podobni._

Wystawił w jej stronę język i Rachel zaśmiała się radośnie. Spoważniała bardzo szybko i zaklaskała w dłonie.

— No dalej, chłopcy! Ja poczekam na dole, a wy się ubierzecie w coś _pięknego_ i przyjdziecie za pięć minut, inaczej przyjdę tutaj i was ściągnę na dół za włosy.

Lance przewrócił oczami.

— Cokolwiek — odpowiedział.

Rachel wyszczerzyła się do niego, pokazując wszystkie swoje zęby i bez pośpiechu wyszła z pokoju. Nie rozmawiając zbyt wiele, Keith i Lance przebrali się, a potem, tak jak Rachel prosiła, znaleźli się na dole. Droga do miasta była tym razem nieco krótsza, na szczęście — Lance miał wrażenie, że nie przeżyłby półtorej godziny, słuchając głupich tekstów swojej siostry, która co jakiś czas mrugała do niego w sposób, który sama musiała uznawać za _niezwykle_ subtelny.

Klub, do którego ich zaprowadziła, był typowym turystycznym miejscem — całkiem nowoczesne, prowadzące przez staromodną część restauracyjną w stylu retro, która oddzielona była od całego klubu i parkietu wielką, szklaną ścianą. Gdy weszli do środka, Lance był nieco zaskoczony tym, że mimo kupy widocznych mu ludzi na parkiecie i faktu, że potrafił _czuć_ bas, muzyki słychać nie było.

Mimo że wyraźnie przyszli się zabawić, Rachel miała na samym początku nieco inny plan. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, gdy weszli do środka i złapała ich nadgarstki, ciągnąc ich za sobą.

— Usiądźmy na moment — zaproponowała, wskazując na jeden z wolnych boksów. — Nie chcecie czegoś zjeść? Mają tutaj _świetne_ lody — kontynuowała.

— Przyszliśmy tut--

— Przyszliśmy na lody — przerwała Lance’owi, posyłając mu radosne spojrzenie. Pociągnęła ich w stronę jednego z wolnych boksów; były to dwie czerwone kanapy ze stołem pośrodku, w stylu, który Lance widział najwyżej w filmach z lat dziewięćdziesiątych.

Lance usiadł po jednej stronie, a po drugiej wcisnęła się Rachel z Keithem. Chłopak spojrzał na nią w zabawny sposób, sprawiając, że Lance prawie prychnął śmiechem — teraz, kiedy weszli już do środka, Keith wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zagubionego niż zazwyczaj. Perspektywa, że próbował uciec od wyjścia na plażę była jedyną, która przekonywała Lance’a, że tutaj przyszedł; druga wersja obejmowała to, że Keith był zainteresowany jego siostrą, co samo z siebie było jednym, wielkim nie.

Rachel wyciągnęła przed nich menu; przysunęła je blisko siebie, wsadzając pomiędzy siebie i Keitha. Zaczęła coś do niego mówić, a Lance przewrócił oczami, przerzucając swoje spojrzenie na drugą stronę tego miejsca. Było to dziwne, aczkolwiek niezwykle _nowoczesne_ — kiedy tutaj większość osób siedziała, dyskutując i jedząc, tam wszyscy bawili się wyraźnie całkiem nieźle. Co jakiś czas, gdy wielkie, szklane drzwi się otwierały, był w stanie usłyszeć muzykę, która próbowała rozłupać wszystkim zebranym głowy na pół.

Kelnerka podeszła do nich w ciągu najbliższych paru minut; wyglądała, jakby nawet nie chciała tutaj być.

— Co mogę wam podać? — zapytała z silnym australijskim akcentem, patrząc prosto na Rachel, która natychmiast pochyliła się w jej stronę.

— Keith… waniliowe lody, tak? — Lance bezgłośnie wypowiedział „ _nuda_ ”, na co Keith jedynie przewrócił oczami. — A ty pewnie chcesz orzechowe? — zapytała, a Lance uśmiechnął się jedynie do niej, kiwając głową. — To tak, stawiam wam — powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem Rachel. Wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki portmonetkę i przerzuciła ją w dłoniach. — Sama wolę nie jeść słodkości, więc najem się waszym zachwytem tymi cudownościami.

Kelnerka przez moment kreśliła coś na kartce, aż w końcu podniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała na Rachel z dosyć obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Trzynaście dolarów.

Rachel wyciągnęła z portfela dwudziestodolarowy banknot i podała je kelnerce.

— Bez reszty.

Kobieta zapisała coś na kartce i odeszła od nich, mamrocząc coś o tym, że będą za parę minut.

Czy Rachel myślała, że mieli dziesięć lat? Całe szczęście, że Keith nie był aż tak ogarnięty, inaczej Lance już parę razy spaliłby się ze wstydu — ten jedynie cicho jej podziękował, nie przejmując się resztą wypowiedzianych przez Rachel słów.

Udawała, że nie robi nic szczególnego, _oczywiście._ Lance zdążył się już przyzwyczaić, że jego siostra była wychowana w stodole i cokolwiek było jej powiedziane, nie słuchała; w tym momencie był bardziej znudzony, niż jakkolwiek zmęczony jej idiotycznymi uśmiechami.

— Czym w ogóle się zajmujesz tam na górze, co, Keith?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć — odpowiedział całkowicie poważnie.

Rachel zaśmiała się i spojrzała na Lance’a, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Okej, miej swoje sekrety — odpowiedziała. — Ja i Lance studiujemy. W całkiem podobnych dziedzinach, prawda?

— Nie? — odpowiedział natychmiast, a Rachel zmarszczyła brwi.

— Oba są związane z medycyną.

— Nieszczególnie — odpowiedział. — Cokolwiek. Keitha to nie obchodzi.

Przewróciła jedynie oczami, kontynuując próby rozmawiania z Keithem, które, tak w sumie czego, były całkiem nieudolne.

Kiedy przynieśli im ich lody, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Lance zauważył, był sposób, w jaki Keith spojrzał na ozdobne truskawki w swoich lodach. Rachel za to uśmiechnęła się i skinęła do nich głową, podnosząc się do góry.

— Zostawiam was samych… — Rachel wysunęła się z boksu, w dłoni trzymając swoją torebkę. — Wybaczcie, ale wolę być widziana bez ciebie, Lance. Psujesz mi opinię.

I mrugnęła do nich. Odeszła, nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź i szczerze, Lance nawet jej nie miał; teraz bolało go jedynie to, że wcześniej nie przejrzał jej idiotycznego planu na próbę zostawienia go i Keitha razem. Lance nie był _głupi,_ ale z drugiej strony, nie był szczególnie pewny, czy Rachel w ogóle miała jeszcze jakiekolwiek szare komórki.

— Myślę, że to rodzinne — powiedział nagle Keith, a gdy Lance spojrzał na niego pytająco, kontynuował: — Głupota.

— Powiem mamie, co o niej powiedziałeś — odpowiedział natychmiast, wskazując na Keitha łyżeczką od lodów.

Ten uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To idzie co pokolenie. Twoje stało się… — Keith rzucił długie spojrzenie w stronę parkietu, gdzie nadal było widać Rachel. — Właśnie takie.

Lance spojrzał w stronę swojej siostry, przez moment czując strach, że może odchodząc tylko od nich, zaczęła robić coś kompletnie idiotycznego. Może Keith miał rację — przynajmniej odrobinę. Czasami po prostu patrzył na Nadię, popędzającą do szkoły w swoim różowym plecaku, a potem na Marco, który kompletnie zaspany ściągał się do kuchni i… ta, może nie poszczęściło im się z intelektem.

Spuścił wzrok z Rachel, przyglądając się reszcie osób widocznych w tym miejscu. Wiele z nich było zdecydowanie turystami, którzy, tak jak Rachel, znaleźli to miejsce w ulotkach w swoim hotelu; widział dużo roześmianych twarzy, kolorowych włosów, dziesiątek różnych ubrań.

— Jest tutaj dużo atrakcyjnych dziewczyn — powiedział w końcu. Odwrócił wzrok od pewnej rudej czupryny, którą obserwował przez parę sekund za dużo i spojrzał na Keitha. — Nie sądzisz?

Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

— Nie.

— _Pffy._ Oczywiście, że „nie”. Musisz się wyluzować, _Mullet._ Rozluźnij się, znajdź sobie jakąś ładną dziewczynę i rozluźnij się niej jeszcze bardziej.

Keith spojrzał na niego i przestał grzebać w swoich lodach łyżeczką.

— Lance… — Nachylił się do przodu z tą swoją dziwną, tajemniczą miną. — Naprawdę myślisz, że lubię dziewczyny?

Och, czyli jednak; ta głupia plotka, która krążyła po Garrisonie, gdy byli jeszcze skończonymi gówniarzami, mogła mieć w sobie nieco więcej prawny, niż Lance był w stanie uwierzyć. I to było okej, całkowicie i jak najbardziej _okej._

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Zawsze możesz grać na dwa fronty, prawda? Nie dyskryminuje.

— Nie gram.

 _Cudownie_ _, w takim razie._ Lance strzelił językiem, odwracając się i ponownie śledząc wzrokiem tę samą burzę rudych włosów.

— Twoja strata.

Rude włosy zniknęły za drzwiami łazienki, a Lance znowu spojrzał na Keitha, który przez cały ten czas mu się przyglądał.

— Nieprawda.

— Zapamiętaj jedną z trzech świętych zasad Lance’a McClain: niedocenianie uroku wszystkich istot ludzkich to marnowanie czasu.

Keith pochylił się do przodu, patrząc na niego swoimi ciemnymi, praktycznie czarnymi w tym świetle oczami.

— Jaka jest druga?

— Nie pijesz na pusty żołądek — odpowiedział.

Keith odłożył na talerz truskawkę, którą wyciągnął ze swoich lodów.

— A trzecia?

— Trzecia… — Lance zabrał z talerzyka Keitha truskawkę, całą w bitej śmietanie i waniliowych lodach. — Musisz _zasłużyć,_ żeby ją poznać.

— Jak?

— Sekret. — Mrugnął do niego i wsunął sobie truskawkę do ust. — W każdym razie, więc znajdź sobie chłopaka. Zabaw się. Rozluźnij się. Masz urlop, prawda?

Nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego. Kolejna z truskawek wylądowała na jego talerzu i Keith spojrzał na niego z całkiem beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, kompletnie niepasującym do natury miejsca, w którym byli.

No, nigdy nie był szczególnie rozrywkowym chłopakiem. Lance nie powinien go za to winić.

— Masz jakieś inne asy w rękawie?

Lance zabrał drugą truskawkę i trzymając ją w swoich palcach, wzruszył ramionami.

— Alkohol?

Keith uśmiechnął się jedynie i pokręcił głową, wyciągając ze swoich lodów ostatnią truskawkę. Gdy skończył, przeciągnął się i usiadł wygodnie, nadal pozwalając, żeby na jego ustach krążył delikatny, subtelny wręcz uśmiech, taki, którego Lance nie widział nigdy w swoim życiu.

— Nic nam nie sprzedadzą — zauważył, a Lance przewrócił oczami.

Wsunął kolejną truskawkę pomiędzy swoje wargi, przez cały czas obserwowany przez Keitha, który dopiero teraz zaczął w końcu dobierać się do swoich lodów.

— Nie masz żadnego fałszywego dowodu? — zapytał, a kiedy Keith jedynie pokręcił głową, westchnął. — Nie masz sposobu, żeby go… nie wiem, wyprodukować?

— Skąd?

— Twoja magiczna kostka?

— Kesyli--

— _Twoja magiczna kostka_ — powtórzył. — Nie ma żadnej, nie wiem, opcji do drukowania fałszywych dokumentów?

— Nie. — Keith wyglądał na wręcz nieco oburzonego tym, że Lance to w ogóle zasugerował. — Plus, nawet jeśli, nie mam jej ze sobą.

— Nie nosisz w tym swojego miecza?

Keith zmrużył oczy i powoli pokiwał głową.

— Noszę — przyznał. — Jeżeli nas zaatakują, myślę, że damy radę bez tego.

 _„_ _Damy radę”, huh?_ Czyli Keith wcale nie uważał Lance’a za skończonego mięczaka po tych paru latach leniwienia się?

— Okej. — Lance uśmiechnął się, a Keith natychmiast odpowiedział tym samym. Zabrał ostatnią truskawkę z jego talerza. — Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Nadal, skoro nie masz żadnych fałszywych dowodów… ciekawe, czy nasza sława jeszcze będzie działać.

Keith parsknął śmiechem, a Lance jedynie wzruszył ramionami, zjadając ostatnią udostępniana mu truskawkę.

— Co?

— Sława, _Mullet_. Swego czasu pokazywali nas w telewizji i inne bzdury.

— Poważnie?

— Tak! — Lance otworzył szerzej oczy, patrząc na niego zaskoczony. — Shiro nie dał ci medalu?

— Dał, ale myślałem, że to… wiesz, mała sprawa.

— Mała? Słuchaj, nawet Veronica dostała jakieś trofeum. Dla Allury zbudowali cały _pomnik_. Ja, Hunk i Pidge, ba, ty też, tylko tego nie wykorzystałeś-- wszyscy dostaliśmy stypendia na uniwersytety, jakie chcemy. To była duża sprawa, Keith-- Shiro był najbardziej rozpoznawalny. Wiesz, cała historia o umieraniu, klonowaniu, kosmicznych protezach… Parę dobrych miesięcy później, kiedy zaczął chodzić z Curtisem, bali się wychodzić na randki na miasto, bo było pewne, że ktoś ich rozpozna i zacznie pytać rzeczy w stylu „o, to jak to jest _umrzeć_ i wylądować w ciele _klona?”_ i cholera wie co jeszcze! Pidge nawet napisała e-mail do pieprzonego _NASA_ , czy może z nimi pracować, to zapewnili ją, że gdy tylko skończy studia, natychmiast ma załatwioną pracę u nich!

Keith wydał z siebie ciche „och”. Wyciągnął łyżeczkę z ust, grzebiąc nią w tym, co zostało jeszcze w jego lodach.

— Właśnie, studia… musieliście powtarzać szkołę?

— Nie. Znaczy, _tak_ , ale nie do końca. No, mamy wszystkie praktyczne zajęcia zaliczone na sto procent. Nadal trzeba zdać teorię — dodał jednak. — Ja i Hunk powtarzaliśmy rok, a Pidge zdała wszystko od razu. Poszła studiować coś w stylu technologii statków kosmicznych z tej bardziej programowej strony. Hunk trafił na najczystszą chemię, chociaż aktualnie chce zmienić to na coś innego, bo się męczy…

Keith wskazał na niego łyżeczką.

— A ty?

— Bioinżynieria — pochwalił się radośnie. — Starałem się pomajstrować przy protezie Shiro, bo chcę ją odwzorować i wiesz, zacząć sprzedawać na większą skalę na świecie. Chcę zacząć od czegoś małego na boku, bo mój brat ost--

— Który? — przerwał mu Keith.

— Luis. Najstarszy. Kroił mięso i szafka za nim akurat się załamała; nic mu się nie stało, ale się przestraszył i z zamachu odciął sobie cały wskazujący palec na lewej dłoni. — Keith się skrzywił, z łyżką pomiędzy swoimi wargami. — Ta, niezbyt przyjemny widok. W każdym razie myślałem, że jeżeli rozgryzę, jak zrobili protezę Shiro, będzie dało się podrobić takie bardziej skomplikowane rzeczy, jak same palce czy działające protezy oczu. Może dałoby się z tego nawet w końcu zrobić orga-- to strasznie nudne — przerwał nagle, speszony i wsadził do swoich ust łyżkę pełną lodów.

— Nieprawda — zaprotestował Keith. — Gratuluję.

Lance jedynie wzruszył ramionami. To było nudne; słyszał już to dziesiątki razy, najczęściej od swojego rodzeństwa, już kompletnie znudzonego ambitnymi planami Lance’a.

— Możemy pogadać o tym kiedy indziej, nie w _klubie_ , Jezus. — Lance przewrócił oczami. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę parkietu. — Widziałem tam takie cudowne, rude włosy… Gdzie ona jest, co? — wymamrotał.

Udawał, że rozgląda się po ludziach tam zebranych, szukając kogoś konkretnego.

— Kto? — zainteresował się Keith, natychmiast się prostując i także spoglądając na parkiet. — Nie widzę żadnych rudych włosów — stwierdził po chwili, rzucając pytające spojrzenie Lance’owi.

— Możemy ją znaleźć, jeżeli wyjdziesz na parkiet — zasugerował.

Keith natychmiast pokręcił głową.

— Nie potrafię tańczyć — wymamrotał niewyraźnie, a Lance przewrócił oczami.

— To żadna wymówka — stwierdził. Poderwał się na nogi i wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. — Czy mogę?

Keith przewrócił oczami. Powoli pokręcił głową, co, oczywiście, nie było wystarczające, żeby Lance’a przekonać.

— Przecież mówię ci, że nie po--

— Dlatego ci pomogę — przerwał mu. Kiedy Keith nadal nie podał mu dłoni, złapał ją sam i pociągnął chłopaka do góry, zmuszając tym samym, żeby wstał. — Oprócz Rachel, nie ma tutaj nikogo znajomego, więc nikt nie zapamięta, jeżeli zrobisz z siebie debila!

Keith zgarbił się, patrząc na niego z nieco nietypowym niepokojem w swoich oczach.

— Naprawdę potrzebujesz czegoś mocniejszego — mruknął Lance. Nie puszczając dłoni Keitha, wyciągnął ich z boksu, w którym siedzieli i pociągnął za sobą w stronę wyjścia z tej części klubu. — Masz wakacje, tak? Więc czas cię rozluźnić!

Przeszli przez całą część restauracyjną tego miejsca i Lance otworzył duże, szklane drzwi, przez cały czas prowadząc za sobą drugiego chłopaka. Muzyka zahuczała w jego uszach i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął — oto był świat, do którego Lance zdążył już przywyknąć. Obejrzał się na drugiego chłopaka, który skrzywił się jedynie i wyszczerzył się do niego, kierując się na parkiet.

Przepchnęli się przed osobami zebranymi pod barem i na bokach, a Lance zatrzymał się w miejscu, w końcu puszczając dłoń Keitha. Stanął jednak tuż przed nim, tak blisko, że mogli siebie usłyszeć bez wrzeszczenia jak wariaci.

— Dłonie na moje boki — przekazał mu. Keith zmrużył oczy, a Lance jedynie westchnął i złapał jego nadgarstki, kierując je nieco nad swoimi biodrami. Sam położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Keitha, przyciągając go bliżej siebie, na co ten nieco zaprotestował. — No Jezus, chodź bliżej. Pokażę ci tą rudą dziewczynę, jeżeli gdzieś będzie — powiedział mu do ucha. — I tak lepiej rozmawiać — dodał, kiedy przepchnęli się pomiędzy kolejnymi spoconymi ciałami, napierającymi na nich z każdej możliwej strony.

Jakimś cudem, Keith nadal nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego. Co było całkiem zgodne z jego charakterem — przed paskudnym gburem i wrednym dupkiem, Keith był na pewno nieszczególnie dobry w takich sytuacjach. Może czuł się nieswojo, w ogóle tańcząc z Lance’em, biorąc — byli jednak przyjaciółmi! Nie było w tym nic złego, nic, czym Keith powinien się jakkolwiek przejmować.

Przyszli tutaj, żeby dobrze się bawić, prawda?

— Nie widzę jej! — krzyknął, a Keith zmrużył oczy. — Nie widzę jej — powtórzył, przysuwając się nieco bliżej. — Ktoś ci się podoba? — zmienił nagle temat.

Nie widział twarzy Keitha, ale był pewny, że koniuszki jego uszu zrobiły się czerwone.

— Nikt.

Lance przewrócił oczami i odsunął się, żeby przyjrzeć się kompletnie speszonemu Keithowi.

— No dawaj! — Wyszczerzył się, zarzucając swoje ręce na jego ramiona. — To zabawa, okej? — dodał, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego ucha, tak, żeby mogli słyszeć siebie nieco lepiej.

Keith przewrócił oczami i rozejrzał się wokół. Nie przyglądał się raczej nikomu, pośpiesznie przebiegając wzrokiem po wszystkich, których mogli zobaczyć z tego miejsca — co było samo z siebie dosyć ciężkie, biorąc pod uwagę ilość tutaj zebranych ludzi.

Zajęło mu to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu, ale Lance cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, kiedy nieszczególnie pośpiesznie przemierzali parkiet. Parę osób zdążyło już im rzucić nieco zniecierpliwione spojrzenia, których Keith musiał nie zauważyć, ale Lance miał to kompletnie gdzieś — nie był w tym miejscu po to, żeby tańczyć, nawet jeżeli ledwie chwilę wcześniej, na tym właśnie próbował się skupić.

— Tamten.

Keith wskazał głową w stronę baru, a Lance natychmiast podążył tam wzrokiem. Było tam parę osób, ale jedyna, jakkolwiek się wyróżniająca, był całkiem nieźle umięśniony chłopak, wytatuowany, w skórzanej kurtce bez rękawów.

— Ten na lewo przy barze, tak? — Gdy Keith przytaknął, Lance nie mógł powstrzymać się od parsknięcia radosnym śmiechem. — Nie jestem nawet zaskoczony.

— A tobie?

Lance rozejrzał się na boki, nie mogąc jednak dojrzeć zbyt wiele wśród zamglonych świateł i przepychających się wszędzie ludzi.

— Mówiłem, że jak zobaczę ją--

— Z facetów — przerwał mu. — Bez urazy, Lance, ale znam twój gust w kobietach aż zbyt dobrze.

— _Auć._ — Skrzywił się. — Jesteś potwornie brutalny, wiesz?

Keith jedynie uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

— Zazwyczaj flirtowałeś z dziewczynami. — Obrócił Lance’a w miejscu, a potem znowu zbliżyli się do siebie. — Oprócz--

— Tamtego razu — przerwał Keithowi, unosząc brwi do góry. — Ta. Muszę być całkiem pijany albo naprawdę zainteresowany.

— Więc co jest dla ciebie interesujące?

Lance przewrócił oczami, szukając w głębi siebie jakiejś dobrej odpowiedzi. Było dużo rzeczy, których nie powinien mówić chłopakowi, z którym tańczył tak blisko siebie prawda?

— Świetny charakter. Niezły wygląd. Poczucie humoru. — _Tyle rzeczy, które widział przed swoimi oczami._ — Kompletne przeciwieństwo ciebie.

Zażartował, oczywiście, nawet jeżeli gdy te słowa opuściły jego usta, coś w jego środku się zamieszało. Nadal się wyszczerzył żartobliwie, a Keith odpowiedział tym samym; zmrużył jednak oczy, udając „groźnego” i „obrażonego”. Ruszył nagle do przodu, znajdując się nagle bliżej Lance’a i stając mu na lewej stopie tak mocno, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od cichego syknięcia i skrzywienia.

— Och, oczywiście. Co jest ze mną nie tak? — zapytał cicho i wbił swoją stopę nieco mocniej.

— Jesteś kretynem — odpowiedział, wciskając swoje łokcie w jego ramiona. — I masz beznadziejne poczucie humoru. Dodatkowo, ta fryzura? — Cmoknął ustami, kręcąc zażenowany głową. — Wiesz, widać, że nie masz kompletnie dostępu do ziemskich dogodności jak, no nie wiem, „poczucie estetyki”.

Keith jedynie przewrócił oczami. I dobrze, mówiąc szczerze — Lance miał ochotę trochę się nad Keithem, a miał o wiele lepsze pomysły, niż przeżarte już żarty.

— Ten facet na nas spojrzał na nas — skłamał nagle Lance. Kiedy Keith drgnął i odwrócił się, cmoknął ustami, starając się ukryć swoje rozbawienie. — Tak _centralnie_ na nas.

— Kłamiesz — syknął natychmiast Keith, nadal wpatrując się w faceta przy barze.

— Ja? W życiu, _Mullet._ Chcę ci pomóc znaleźć miłość, a ty mnie tak traktujesz, tak?

Lance zdecydował się kompletnie zignorować to, jak jego policzki zaczynały go piec. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu dokładnie to wszystko robi — czy z nudów, czy tylko po to, żeby dojrzeć w Keithcie stronę, której wcześniej spotkać nie miał okazji? Zawsze byli w końcu zajęci innymi bzdurami, jak nieumieranie i ratowanie wszechświata — nie było czasu, żeby zajmować się takimi rzeczami jak oglądanie najbardziej surowych emocji ludzkich _._

— Może też byłby zainteresowany — kontynuował, kosmicznie wręcz tym wszystkim rozbawiony. — Może _jest_ zainteresowany? Wyglą-- na pewno macie całkiem podobny styl. Podobieństwa się przyciągają.

Keith nie odpowiedział, przez jeszcze moment przypatrując się temu facetowi. W końcu odwrócił się do Lance’a, a ich twarze znowu były blisko siebie; Lance odetchnął głęboko, patrząc w jego czarne oczy, czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

 _Nudziło mu się._ Tyle. Lance miał zdecydowanie zbyt mało rozrywki w swoim życiu, żeby nie wykorzystać tej okazji, nic więcej.

— Co mam według ciebie zrobić, Lance?

Chciał się w to jednak bawić, co?

Poruszali się zdecydowanie za wolno, żeby być chociaż blisko tempa muzyki, która właśnie próbowała ich ogłuszyć. Tak było jednak lepiej — nie musieli wrzeszczeć, żeby się usłyszeć.

— Możemy sprawić, żeby był zazdrosny.

 _Było gorąco,_ starał się to sobie wyjaśnić w głowie. To było także całkiem zabawne, mimo wszystko — byli przyjaciółmi, a Lance nie miał żadnego problemu w żartowaniu z nimi w taki sposób! Poruszył delikatnie swoimi ramionami, czując oddech Keitha na swoim ramieniu. Byli tak blisko siebie, że powinien czuć się chociaż trochę nieswojo, prawda…?

— Dokładniej?

Jego serce zabiło nieco mocniej, a wszystko zawirowało. Zmrużył jednak oczy i podniósł głowę, przysuwając ją do ucha Keitha.

— Nie jestem wystarczająco pijany, żeby zacząć się z tobą obściskiwać — powiedział najciszej, jak tylko mógł, ale tak, żeby Keith mógł go nadal usłyszeć poprzez muzykę. — Ale możemy coś wymyślić.

— Ach. Już miałem nadzieję…

— Och? Sorry?

— Pamiętasz swoją propozycję? Sprzed… prawie dwóch lat?

— Um. — Przewrócił oczami. — Nie?

— Mogę kupić ci drinka. _Bezalkoholowego_.

Czy zaczynali to właśnie robić? Flirtowali ze sobą? O mój Boże, jakim cudem doszło do tego, że zaczęli ze sobą _flirtować?_ Nawet Lance miał zazwyczaj pewien stopień, gdzie nagle żartowanie, coby nie chciał zrobić z drugą osobą, która była jego przyjacielem, stawało się niekomfortowe — teraz czuł jedynie dreszcze przebiegające po jego plecach. Gdyby nie stali tak blisko siebie, możliwe, że straciłby panowanie nad swoimi nogami.

Zamiast tego, wydął wargi, obserwując faceta, na którego wskazał Keith. Kogo obchodził, mówiąc szczerze? Keith nie wydawał się zaangażowany w tamtego dziwaka, a bardziej w dyskusję, którą właśnie prowadzili.

— Do hotelu jest z pół godziny drogi, tak minimum — powiedział cicho, nadal grając w… _to coś._ — I ten facet tego nie zobaczy, halo?

 _Ten facet, który dawno wstał ze swojego miejsca i już prawie dostał się do drzwi klubu._ Chciał wyjść, ale Keitha to wyraźnie nie obchodziło; nawet na niego nie patrzył, z głową tuż przy uchu Lance’a, kiedy bujali się na boki, kompletnie nie w rytm muzyki, która rozbijała bębenki uszów wszystkich, którzy byli tutaj z nimi.

— A musi?

— Jeżeli chcesz, żeby był zazdrosny?

 _Nie chce._ O Boże, czemu Lance w ogóle to nadal grał. Keith pod żadnym względem nie chciał, żeby ten facet był zazdrosny, _nawet jeżeli to było samo z siebie idiotycznym stwierdzeniem,_ Keith nawet nie chciał tego faceta.

Było zbyt gorąco, żeby myśleć i zbyt ciasno, żeby przezwyciężyć to, co czuł.

— Może mają jakieś pokoje w okolicy.

— Nadal pudło, _Mullet._ Coś bliżej. Coś tutaj, w tym klubie.

W klubie, który obiekt ich rozmów zdążył już opuścić.

— … myślę, że to nielegalne.

Lance natychmiast parsknął śmiechem. Wszystko w jego środku podskoczyło — bo ach, _tak_ Keith. Cholerny Keith, teraz _starszy_ i milszy w obchodzeniu się, którego trzymał centymetry od swojego ciała, od swojej twarzy, którego oddech czuł na swoim karku. To była krótka myśl, ale Lance pozwolił sobie chwilę nią rozkoszować — perspektywą tego, że był taki od samego początku, od momentu, kiedy uratowali Shiro, czy jeszcze wcześniej — w Garrisonie, kiedy Lance miał ochotę rozsmarować twarz Keitha na konsoli statku, który prowadzili.

Oto był też typ chłopaka, w którym Lance mógł się zakochać; nie inny Keith. Nie ten, który ślęczał w pokoju hotelowym nad swoimi dziwnymi, kosmicznymi urządzeniami, albo ten, z którym wychodził na plażę o piątej rano i który pił zbyt gorzką kawę przy śniadaniu. Do tej grupy należał tylko ten Keith, który leniwie krążył z nim po parkiecie, kiedy ignorowali istnienie dziesiątek spoconych ciał, agresywnie wywijających się do muzyki.

Poczuł się tak pierwszy raz od _lat,_ dosłownie. Lance starał się, oczywiście, bo było to coś naturalnego — nigdy nie poczuł jednak tego samego, nie w tak przyjemny sposób, niczym ciepły miód rozpływający się w jego wnętrzach, złocisty i słodki, sprawiający, że miał ochotę zostać w tym miejscu na zawsze.

_Nie powinien._

Zrobił to wręcz instynktownie. Przeniósł swoje ręce z jego ramion, przesunął je w dół i położył na jego plecach; a potem, najmocniej, jak tylko był w stanie, przycisnął Keitha do siebie.

Który natychmiast jęknął, w całkowicie _żałosny_ sposób. Lance nadal zaśmiał się mimowolnie, przestając, a Keith wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc i odezwał się oburzony:

— Co ty robisz?

— Przytulam cię! — Lance poklepał go po plecach, całkiem tym wszystkim rozbawiony. — Sprawiam ci _przyjemność,_ Keith!

— To niewygodne — jęknął za to Keith i oczywiście, prawie natychmiast potknęli się o swoje nogi; utrzymali jednak równowagę bez większego problemu.

— Och, _błagam._ Nie lubisz, jak ktoś cię przytula?

— Nie.

— Kto by się spodziewał — prychnął. — Jesteś skończonym gburem.

— Nie? — Keith brzmiał na autentycznie urażonego, co sprawiło, że wszystko, co tkwiło — Nie jestem?

Cholera. O… o czym on w ogóle myślał. To _Keith,_ do jasnej cholery. Przewrócił oczami i skończył z tym „przytulaniem”, czy cokolwiek. Keith nie umie flirtować, był po prostu ze swojej natury _głupi,_ kiedy Lance był zbyt rozchwiany przez to miejsce, żeby myśleć sensownie.

— Zapomniałem, z kim rozmawiam. — Gdy Keith uniósł brwi do góry, Lance dodał: — Zerowe poczucie humoru. Tragedia, Kog--

Urwał nagle, gdy dostrzegł coś delikatnie go martwiącego ledwie parę metrów od nich.

Jego siostra nie była trudna do dostrzeżenia w tłumie — żółta sukienka robiła swoje, dodając do tego fakt, że była całkiem wysoka jak na dziewczynę. Kiedy ją dostrzegł, natychmiast zobaczył też jej aktualnego partnera… tańca? Lance natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, nagle dopadając do Keitha jeszcze bliżej i wtulając swoją twarz w jego ramię.

— O mój Boże — jęknął jedynie. — To nie jest jedna z rzeczy, które chciałem dzisiaj widzieć.

— Co…?

Okręcili się, tak, że teraz Keith stał twarzą do tej chodzącej katastrofy, która była jego siostrą — nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ale Lance poczuł, jak wzdycha nagle.

— Och — mruknął, a Lance gorliwie mu przytaknął, nadal tuląc swoją twarz do jego ramienia. — Nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że jesteście bliźniętami.

— Daruj sobie te genialne komentarze, Kogane! — Odsunął się gwałtownie od niego, nadal jednak zostając blisko, bo chcieli się jednak słyszeć i było tutaj całkiem mało miejsca. — O mój Boże. Niedobrze mi, naprawdę.

Zerknął do tyłu i skrzywił się, kiedy okazało się, że ten widok nadal jest… tam. Po prostu.

_Cholerna Rachel!_

Nie całowała tego faceta jeszcze, ale… no, powiedzmy, że miał o wiele więcej rzeczy, które wolałby widzieć przed swoimi oczami, niż jego siostrę, tańczącą w taki sposób z kimś, kogo Lance widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Głośno zassał powietrze do płuc i złapał Keitha za nadgarstek, cofając się o krok w tłum. Gdy ten spojrzał na niego lekko zdumiony, wydukał natychmiast:

— Wymyśliłem właśnie czwartą zasadę. — Cofnął się jeszcze bardziej, przez cały czas mocno ściskając nadgarstek Keitha w swojej dłoni. — Jeżeli twoja siostra… robi właśnie to, co robi teraz, _zmywasz się._

Keith poruszył się nerwowo, stając tak blisko Lance’a, że mógł czuć jego oddech na swoim policzku.

— Nie powiesz jej?

— Jest nieco zajęta. — Skrzywił się, wyrzucając ze swojej głowy obraz swoje siostry. — Napiszę jej wiadomość. Jest dużą dziewczynką, da sobie radę sama.

Keith nawet nie protestował; nigdy nie przerywając uścisku, Lance wyprowadził ich z tego miejsca, przepychając się między ludźmi w stronę wyjścia. Gdy w końcu się tam znaleźli, Lance odetchnął głęboko, zauważając, że słońce zdążyło już zajść, a ulice miasta rozświetliły lampy. Wzdrygnął się, starając się dosłownie zrzucić ze swoich ramion wspomnienie tego widoku i przy okazji, wypuścił dłoń Keitha.

— W… weźmy taksówkę z powrotem do hotelu.

— Okej…?

Lance zassał wargę, nerwowo kręcąc głową. Może zareagował nieco zbyt gwałtownie, ale… powiedzmy, że widząc Rachel, Lance zrozumiał parę innych rzeczy, które innych rzeczy, za które wstydzić się zdecydowanie powinien.

— Możesz zostać, jeżeli chcesz. Mi… och. Odechciało mi się nagle klubów i wszystkiego…

— Nie. — Keith powoli pokręcił głową. Schował dłonie do kieszeni swojej bluzy. — Wrócę z tobą.

— Okej. Jak wolisz. Nie zmuszam cię do niczego.

— Wiem. Dlatego wracam z tobą.

Była dopiero dwudziesta trzecia godzina, a oni zdążyli już się zmyć z klubu. Lance westchnął, niepewny, czy jest bardziej wdzięczny, czy może po prostu zirytowany — z drugiej strony, perspektywa oglądania jego siostry… Rachel poradzi sobie sama zdecydowanie lepiej, a Lance wolał sobie odpuścić jedną noc, nawet jeżeli byli na cholernych _Hawajach_ i zdecydowanie powinni się dobrze bawić, nie zamykać w pokoju hotelowym.

Dotarli do hotelu koło północy, a kiedy w końcu jakimś cudem dotarli do pokoju, który dzielili, było już pięć po. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Lance odetchnął z ulgą i rzucił się na swoje łóżko, nie ściągając z siebie nawet butów.

Nie odzywali się do siebie. Lance sam nie chciał nawet o tym za bardzo myśleć, bo podróż do hotelu też przesiedzieli raczej w ciszy — może tyczyło się to nieco sugestii, które rzucili sobie na parkiecie. Lance… poczuł wtedy różne rzeczy, do których teraz, kiedy byli sami, nie chciał zdecydowanie się przyznać. To były żarty. _Tyle_. Głupie, bo o czymkolwiek myślał, nie powinien tego robić wobec Keitha, tak ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi.

_Puk, puk._

Lance podniósł głowę do góry, a Keith natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi. Spojrzeli na siebie krótko i Keith natychmiast podszedł do drzwi, otwierając je.

Minęło parę sekund, kiedy Lance przysłuchiwał się temu, ale nie potrafił usłyszeć nic konkretnego, co wskazywałoby na to, z kim Keith miał akurat do czynienia. Do tego, o tej porze?

— Al-- Dziękuję? — wydukał Keith.

Sprawiło to, że Lance natychmiast poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej. Poczekał, aż drzwi się zamknął i wstał na równe nogi, w sekundę znajdując się za Keithem.

— Co jest?

Keith odwrócił się powoli, przerzucając w dłoniach jakąś szklaną butelkę.

— Dali mi alkohol. — Podniósł do góry swoją zdobycz. — Nie wiem dlaczego — dodał, przysuwając ją bliżej swojej twarzy, żeby odczytać napisy.

Lance, nagle o wiele bardziej zainteresowany, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, dopiero wtedy zauważając, że z jakiegoś powodu, Keith miał w swojej dłoni butelkę whiskey. I to, zaskakująco, nie byle jakiej; nie znał się na alkoholach, ale o ile kojarzył, była to jedna z droższych, tak więc i najpewniej pod jakimś względem lepszych. Wyciągnął ją z dłoni Keitha i sam obejrzał pod światłem, zdumiony tym prezentem.

— Powiedzieli coś?

Keith jedynie powoli pokręcił głową. Lance wydął wargi. W teorii powinni to oczywiście zwrócić — z drugiej strony… skoro dostali, w czym był problem? Na pewno nie będzie mógł z nią wrócić do domu, biorąc pod uwagę całkiem ścisłe zasady na lotniskach, więc nie mogli zmarnować tej okazji! Dodatkowo, w teorii _mieli_ dzisiaj mieć jakieś mniejsze czy większe spotkanie z takimi rzeczami w klubie, z którego uciekli znacznie za wcześnie… czemu więc by też tego nie wykorzystać?

Lance nigdy sam whiskey w końcu nie pił, a z drugiej strony, nigdy nie widział też pijanego Keitha. Chociaż odrobinę. Była to na pewno interesująca wizja, a skoro mieli już okazję, czemu by ją zmarnować?

— Chcesz pograć w karty? — zaproponował nagle. — W coś prostego. Wojnę, czy coś.

— Wojnę?

— Nie grałeś nigdy w wojnę?

Keith pokręcił głową, a Lance westchnął. Oczywiście, to był Keith. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak bardzo wybity z tej rzeczywistości tej chłopak był.

— Wykładasz pierwszą z kolei kartę ze swojej kupki i one ze sobą walczą. Która jest wyższa, ta wygrywa.

— To nie ma sensu. Nie mogę ich nawet wybrać?

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To gra na szczęście.

— To głupie — powtórzył, marszcząc brwi.

— To tylko gra, Keith! Po prostu… weź karty, są w kieszeni mojej torby i chodź na balkon.

— Al--

— Po prostu choć!

Wyszedł na balkon, nawet nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Był średniej wielkości, z dwoma krzesłami i stolikiem; ot, ładne miejsce, skąd mogli bez problemu zobaczyć ocean, ale był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Lance z niego naprawdę skorzystał. Postawił na środku stolika, a potem cofnął się jeszcze na moment, żeby zabrać ze sobą dwie szklanki, które siedziały w jednej z szafek komody, od kiedy tylko tutaj przyjechali.

— Kto przegra, ten pije — zadecydował. Keith wydął policzki, spoglądając na szklanki i pokręcił powoli głową. — To zabawa!

— Głupia. Polegająca na _szczęściu_ , ze wszystkich rzeczy.

— Po prostu graj.

Wyszli znowu na balkon, najpierw Lance, a potem Keith, trzymając w dłoni talię tradycyjnych kart do gry.

— Umrę, nim skończymy pierwszą rundę!

— Taki jest koszt wojny, Keith. — Lance usiadł na krześle i wyszczerzył się szeroko. — _Czasami giniemy._

— Umrę na pewno. — Keith otworzył jeszcze szerzej oczy, obserwując, jak Lance z trudem odpieczętowuje butelkę whiskey. — Idę po sok — stwierdził.

Rzucił karty na stół i pognał do środka, a kiedy Lance w końcu uporał się z zamknięciami, wrócił, niosąc w dłoni dużą butelkę soku jabłkowego. Postawił ją na stole, a Lance przysunął do siebie obie szklanki. Na oko, nalał w obie szklanki mniej więcej tyle samo alkoholu — nie za dużo, oczywiście, ledwie na jeden, większy łyk.

— To za dużo. — Keith zassał wargę, zniżając się delikatnie, żeby obejrzeć szklankę z innej perspektywy.

— Przeżyjesz. — Lance przysunął mu szklankę pod nos i chwycił w dłoń karty. — Potasowane?

— Tak.

— Świetnie.

Bez większego pośpiechu, rozdał je, dając po kolei jedną sobie, a drugą Keithowi, czasami rzucając po dwie karty, starając się tym samym zrobić to jak najszybciej. To było proste, oczywiście; nawet taki kretyn jak Keith musiał rozumieć zasady tej gry. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby tylko pozostali trzeźwi, wszystko byłoby lepsze.

Gdy oboje wyciągnęli asa, Keith zmarszczył zirytowany brwi.

— Są takie same.

— Połóż dwie kolejne.

— Dlaczego dwie?

— Bo to tak działa, okej?

— To głupie! To strata niepotrzebnych żołnierzy!

— Wojny są czasami głupie! Keith! Po prostu połóż! Dwie! Karty!

— Okej!

Keith wyciągnął dwie karty ze swojej kupki, układając je po kolei na sobie i na swoim asie. Lance zrobił to samo i natychmiast uśmiechnął się zwycięsko.

— Wygra--

— --łem.

Spojrzeli na siebie podejrzanie.

— Ja wygrałem! — oznajmił natychmiast Lance. — Królowa bije dziewiątkę!

— Suma moich jest większa — uparł się jednak Lance. — Twoja to… czternaście, moja dwadzieścia dwa.

— Co? O czym ty mówisz?

— As to jeden, królowa jest jedenasta, król dwunasty — odpowiedział, brzmiąc na święcie przekonanego, że ma rację. — Masz… patrz, masz asa, dwójkę i królową. Ja mam asa, króla i dziewiątkę, więc moje jest większe.

Czasami po prostu ciężko było mu zrozumieć, jak ktoś tak _rozumny_ i z reguły uzdolniony, mógł być tak głupi. Lance’owi odebrało po prostu mowę; wpatrywał się w Keitha w delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami, niepewny, jak w ogóle powinien reagować. Nie tylko jego logika była _głupia,_ ale…

Jakim cudem to w ogóle wywnioskował? Po prostu chciał to wiedzieć, jakim _cholernym_ cudem, Keith w ogóle do tego doszedł? Nie było przy tym sensu nawet z nim dyskutować — Lance czuł, że głupieje z każdym momentem, w którym o tym myślał.

— Okej, tak, masz rację! Niech będzie!

Lance chwycił w dłoń szklankę i dosyć gwałtownie upił łyk alkoholu, doprowadzając swoje gardło do ponownego płonięcia. Skrzywił się i równie gwałtownie odstawił

— Nie umiesz przegrywać — odpowiedział, a Lance przewrócił oczami.

— Cokolwiek — odpowiedział. — Graj dalej.

Bardzo szybko udało im się ustalić, że to nie tak, że Lance nie ma szczęścia; czasami po prostu któryś z nich miał nieco lepiej. Po trzydziestej rundzie z rzędu, w której wygrywali na zmianę, nawet Lance był już nieznacznie zmęczony i dodatkowo na tyle oszołomiony alkoholem, że nieco ciężko było mu pod sam koniec nawet zauważać, który z nich wygrywa.

— To… — Keith westchnął. — As jest wyżej niż król?

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Co?

— Król… to dwanaście. as to jeden… To nie ma sensu.

— To… po prostu jeden jest wyżej niż dwanaście!

— Więc wszystko bije króla?

— Nie, tylko as go bije…

— Przecież as to jedynka?

— Ale jeden… okej, jeden działa tutaj _bardziej_ niż reszta.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo to as! as jest zawsze numerem jeden, tak?

— Więc dlaczego król nie jest dwójką?

— Bo... tak to już działa! Nie ma na to wyjaśnienia, tak po prostu jest!

— To nie ma sensu.

— To ma sens, po prostu jesteś zbyt pijany, żeby to zrozumieć!

— _Ja_ jestem pijany?!

— Ta-- Nie, Keith, w ogóle nie jesteś! To nie ty, to pokojówka!

Keith wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, wyraźnie zaskoczony tymi słowami.

— Kto?

Wyglądał na tak autentycznie przerażonego, że Lance nie mógł powstrzymać się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Może mógł przyznać się przed sobą, że _nieco_ tęsknił za Keithem. Za tym, jak niekonwencjonalnie nieogarnięty większość czasu był, czy czymś w tym stylu.

— Kocham cię — powiedział, podnosząc wzrok. — To był żart.

— Co?

— Nie mamy pokojówki.

— Wcześniej.

Lance przejechał językiem po spierzchniętych ustach, niepewny, do czego Keith się odnosi. Spędził chwilę, śledząc swoje własne słowa i gdy w końcu doszedł do tego, o czym musiał mówić Keith, prawie udławił się swoim własnym językiem.

Sięgnął po sok stojący między nimi i napił się pośpiesznie, ukrywając to. Gdy skończył, odetchnął głęboko, odpowiadając na to pytanie. Nie miał na myśli w końcu nic złego, nie miał czym się przejmować!

— Kocham cię? — powtórzył. Lance wyprostował się gwałtownie, zdając sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział. — Znaczy, twoją głupotę. Kocham ją.

To było głupie. Musiał zacząć pilnować swój język przy Keithcie; był jedynie miły, ale nie powinien być w taki sposób miły w stronę _jego._

— Jasne. — Lance nawet nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się, dlaczego głos Keitha brzmiał tak dziwnie. — Gramy dalej?

— Tak. Gramy dalej. Po prostu gramy dalej.

Więc grali.

Na tyle ambitnie, że po kolejnym kwadransie, Lance już nawet nie był pewny, na co patrzy. Dodając do tego momenty, w których musieli _liczyć,_ tylko dlatego, bo Keith nie potrafił zrozumieć podstawowych zasad najprostszej gry karciany na świecie? Koszmar. Lance żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą tutaj swojego telefonu, bo teraz nawet nie był pewny, czy dałby go radę tutaj donieść.

Keith znowu przegrał, więc upił końcówkę tego, co zostało w jego (trzeciej z kolei? drugiej?) szklanki i natychmiast napił się soku, doprowadzając Lance’a do kolejnych, głupich, rozważań.

— Piłeś sok, który piłem ja — powiedział, wodząc palcem po zarysie ósemki leżącej przed nim. — Piliśmy z tej samej butelki…

— Tak?

— Nasze usta całowały to samo miejsce — stwierdził z grozą w głosie i podniósł wzrok na Keitha. — To te, pocałunki pomiędzy… no, wiesz, że tak… astralne…?

Keith zdecydowanie nie rozumiał.

— O czym ty mówisz? To… to nie ma sensu.

— To ma jak największy sens — warknął, zirytowany. — To źle, Keith. To bardzo źle.

— Co w ogóle znaczy „astralne”?

— Nie wiem, okej? — Lance wzruszył ramionami. — Brzmi… to coś z gwiazdami — wymamrotał w końcu. — Pamiętam… z um, tego… Harrisona.

— Garrisona.

— Ta, jego.

— Kogo?

— Garrison. Szkoła. Miejsce, w którym staliśmy się rywalami.

— Staliśmy się tam _rywalami_?

— Tak! Boże, Keith, gdzie ty jesteś…

— Tu?

— Gdzie jesteś _astralnie…_

— Nie… nie wymawiaj tego słowa więcej, okej?

Lance jedynie pokiwał głową i wyprostował się, patrząc na karty leżące przed nimi. Osiem i król. Król… król bił ósemkę, mimo że był dwunastką, a as, będący jedynką, bił króla…

— Skomplikowane — jęknął, przesuwając karty w stronę kupki Keitha, na które je odłożył. — Ta gra nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

— Mówiłem ci.

Keith wyciągnął kolejną kartę ze swojej kupki, trójkę. Lance miał szóstkę, czyli… wygrywał, tak?

— Nie wiem nawet, czy to sześć, czy dziewięć — kontynuował mamrotanie pod nosem, zabierając obie karty do siebie. Keith przyłożył swoją, praktycznie już pustą, szklankę do ust i zamoczył wargi w alkoholu. — Nienawidzę tej gry.

— Mówiłem — powtórzył Keith, odkładając szklankę na stół. Skrzywił się, gdy przejechał językiem po swoich wargach. — Jak byłem na Jetanii--

— Na czym?

— Taka planeta. — Keith wyciągnął kolejną kartę ze swojego stosu, a Lance zrobił to samo, nie patrząc jednak nawet na jej zawartość. — Grali tam zawsze w coś z numerami… i takimi jakby… no, kartami… ale miały one… um, tyle numerów co reszta. — Przeczesał włosy dłonią, wpatrując się zmęczonym wzrokiem w wyłożone przed nimi karty. — Wygrałeś — powiedział, czego Lance nawet nie zarejestrował.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Nikt nie rozumiał. Nie… znaczy, nie wiem, co to było, ale wygrałem.

— Na co grałeś, skoro nie wiesz, co to było?

— Bo… to było najlepsze wyjście, wiesz?

 _Jasne,_ pomyślał Lance, zgarniając karty do siebie. _Jasne._

Trójka. Szóstka. Lance znowu pije.

Siedem. Dwa. Keith.

Pięć. Pięć.

— O mój Boże. — Lance wyciągnął ze swojej kupki kolejne pięć i króla, a Keith zrobił to samo, wyciągając trójkę i asa. — Nie wytrzymam. Tego jest za dużo-- koniec. Okej? Nie wytrzymam już tego.

Był dosłownie moment od autentycznego załamania psychicznego, tu i teraz.

— Nie… nie mogę tego policzyć — przyznał Keith. Odgarnął swoje włosy do tyłu i rozsiadł się wygodniej na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się w karty. — N… kto wygrał?

— Kogo to obchodzi — jęknął Lance, przekręcając się i patrząc na niebo. — Jest późno — dodał, z trudem wstając na równe nogi.

Gdy Lance w końcu wstał, nagle wszystko go uderzyło. Świat nagle ściemniał i rozjaśnił się, a w jego głowie wszystko przewróciło się do góry nogami; nogi znalazły się na górze, dłonie na dole, głowa rozdzieliła się na dwie części i przymocowała po bokach, a wszystko, co miał w żołądku, niebezpiecznie zawirowało. Zachwiał się i chwycił za krzesło, natychmiast przysuwając dłoń do swoich ust, spodziewając się, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Nic się jednak nie stało — tak samo szybko, jak przyszło, równie szybko i się uspokoiło. Stojąc na równych nogach, Lance nadal czuł delikatne wirowanie, ale nie było aż tak źle, jak na samym początku.

— Lance? — wymamrotał Keith, wpatrując się w niego w połowie zmrużonymi oczami. — Żyjesz?

— Jasne — wychrypiał i zabrał gazetę ze stolika. Zaczął się nią wachlować. — Idę się wyczyścić — stwierdził.

— Wyczyścić?

— Prysznic. — Spojrzał na Keitha, nie rozumiejąc, skąd nagle wzięła się u niego ta cała głupota. — Czas iść spać.

— … jasne.

Lance moment wpatrywał się w niego, aż w końcu skinął głową, mamrocząc pod nosem coś pozbawionego sensu i wyszedł z balkonu, zostawiając Keitha samego. Zaskakująco ciężkie okazało się wzięcie piżamy, nie mówiąc nawet o przetransportowaniu swojego ciała do łazienki. Lance zamknął za sobą drzwi na zamek i odrzucił gazetę, którą nadal się wachlował, na szafkę przy lustrze. Było mu wręcz nienaturalnie gorąco i duszno, czego nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej w tak nagły sposób. Kiedy stanął w miejscu, mrużąc oczy w przydymionym oświetleniu łazienki, zrobiło mu się nawet całkiem niedobrze.

Tak psychicznie, oczywiście. Z jakiegoś powodu, Lance czuł, że jeszcze moment i albo zacznie krzyczeć, albo się popłacze. To drugie, oczywiście, nie wchodziło w żaden sposób w grę.

Rozebrał się i odpalił prysznic, odpalając wodę na zimną. Nie lodowatą; nie był jeszcze w tak złym stanie, żeby znęcać się sam nad sobą. Gdy wsunął się do środka, zacisnął mocno zęby, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku — była zdecydowanie za zimna, żeby mógł ją spokojnie znieść, a z tym, uderzała jego ciało jak bicze, sprawiając, że nerwowo podrygiwał co średnio parę sekund.

Mycie się w taki sposób było na pewno nieprzyjemne, ale przynajmniej nieco odświeżające. Dodatkowo — nie że Lance uważał się za jakkolwiek _podatnego_ na alkohol, który krążył w jego żyłach, ale najpewniej było lepiej też ogarnąć się nieco bardziej.

Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, wytarł się i ubrał, Lance zauważył bardzo istotny brak w swojej codziennej higienie wieczornej — zapomniał wziąć ze sobą swojej maseczki.

Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się swojej twarzy. Tradycyjnie; musiał założyć ją przed tym, jak wyczyści swoje zęby, inaczej nie przeżyje. Była to tradycja; od dziecka szorował zęby, przyglądając się im uważnie w lustrze, a bez maseczki… no, powiedzmy, że ostatnim czasem, Lance nieszczególnie lubił patrzeć na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko i odwrócił wzrok od błękitnych znamion na swojej twarzy. Może powinien po prostu zostawić ją w łazience, nawet jeżeli ostatnim czasem wolał ją bardziej nakładać bez lusterka przed sobą — wraz z wiekiem, nadeszło też i doświadczenie w ślepym aplikacji wszystkich możliwych substancji na skórę.

Zarzucił ręcznik na swoje ramiona, zbyt rozchwiany, żeby zawinąć go na swoich włosach i wyszedł z łazienki. Keith siedział po turecku na swoim łóżku, a gdy Lance wyszedł, uśmiechnął się do niego wyraźnie zmęczony, odkładając swoją magiczną kostkę na łóżko obok.

Lance nic nie powiedział, po prostu podchodząc do swoich rzeczy, rozrzuconych i w komodzie, i w szafie, i — w przypadku maseczki — w torbie leżącej pod ścianą ze strony jego łóżka. Lance podszedł do niej i pochylił się, grzebiąc przez dłuższy czas w środku; nie zwracał uwagi na lekkie szuranie w tle, pochodzące od Keitha.

Drzwi do łazienki nagle trzasnęły, a Lance natychmiast poderwał się do góry, podlatując do drzwi, niepewny, czy dobrze to usłyszał. Ku bólowi jego serca — oczywiście, że Keith wszedł do środka, zamykając się, tak, jakby wcale nie słyszał tego, co Lance powiedział chwilę wcześniej! Uderzył dłonią w drzwi

— Keith! Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut — jęknął, pukając. Zero odpowiedzi. — Muszę wyczyścić zęby — zajęczał, uderzając otwartą dłonią w drzwi łazienki najmocniej, jak tylko był w stanie. — Keith, _Jezus,_ wynoś si--

Kiedy woda ruszyła, Lance urwał, mrużąc oczy i odsuwając się o krok. Zabije go; dzisiaj nadeszła noc, w której po prostu go zamorduje. Udusi poduszką, wypcha usta miętówk--

Otworzył szeroko oczy, natychmiast kierując je na stolik stojący pod oknem wyglądającym na balkon. Miska niebieskich, błyszczących w nikłym świetle lamp nocnych cukierków, nadal stała nieruszona. Nie był nawet pewny, dlaczego poczuł się aż tak przekonany, że powinien to teraz zrobić, ale Lance chwiejącym się krokiem podszedł do niej, biorąc najpierw jednego, potem dwa i po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, kolejne trzy, a potem wepchnął je wszystkie do swoich ust.

Miętowe. I z jakiegoś powodu, również intensywnie słodkie. Z jakiegoś powodu, nie smakowały jak zwykłe cukierki takiego typu, a bardziej jak typowe, przesadzone i cholernie drogie rzeczy, których nigdy nie dotykało się w hotelach, bo pod sam koniec doprowadzały tylko do zatruć żołądkowych. Zapychając się jednak tym czymś, Lance podszedł do swojego łóżka, na którym usiadł po turecku, wpatrując się w zegarek.

Była prawie druga. _Prawie._ Jedyne, co potrafił z tego wywnioskować, to to, że nadal była godzina pierwsza. Godzina pierwsza oznaczała przy tym, że był już kolejny dzień, co dawało im… sześć? sześć dni razem, tak? Po sześciu dniach, Keith znowu wsiądzie do tego swojego cholernego statku kosmicznego i odleci udawać Kapitan Marvel. Lance wcale nie był hipokrytą, przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy kiedyś tacy byli — problem leżał w tym, że oni wiedzieli, kiedy warto zrobić sobie przerwę. Krótszą czy dłuższą, może i wieczną, ale na pewno wszystkim ludziom przydawał się dłuższy odpoczynek od nieustannej traumy na temat rzeczy, na które w wielu przypadkach mogli samodzielnie mało co poradzić.

Albo może Lance po prostu za dużo się tym wszystkim przejmował.

Jęknął i ściągnął ręcznik ze swojej głowy, rzucając go gdzieś w bok. Odchylił się do tyłu i padł na łóżko, które zatrzeszczało pod jego ciężarem. Lance zamknął oczy i wyciągnął sobie spod pleców puchatą poduszkę, którą natychmiast przytulił mocno do swojej piersi i zaczął spokojnie oddychać.

Najpewniej mógłby zasnąć już teraz, nawet bez wyczyszczonych zębów, gdyby tylko nie miał ust wypchanych mdlącymi go miętówkami. Jakoś szczególnie tego nie żałował — problemem nie były w końcu miętówki, a on sam, jedzący nielogiczną ilość ich. Kojarzyło mu się to trochę z jego dzieciństwem, kiedy zawsze ścigał się z Veronicą, które z nich szybciej zje wszystkie cukierki, jakie zdążyli pozbierać w czasie Halloween.

Parę lat zajęło mu zrozumienie, że Veronica większość swoich cukierków po prostu chowała pod poduszkę. Był głupim dzieckiem, ale jego siostra? Była po prostu _okrutna_. I w sumie czego, zaskakująco w tym wszystkim sprytna.

Minęło osiem minut, nim Keith wyszedł z łazienki, przebrany w swoje ( _Lance’a_ ) piżamy i z ręcznikiem na ramionach. Gdy to zrobił, Lance natychmiast połknął wszystko, co pozostało mu jeszcze w ustach, prawie się tym dławiąc i usiadł natychmiast na łóżku, wpatrując się, jak Keith powoli obchodzi swoje i siada na nim, przecierając swoje włosy ręcznikiem.

Wyglądał… huh. Nie wyglądał źle, na pewno. W przydymionym świetle, jakie ogarniało cały pokój, wyglądał nawet całkiem nieźle, mimo zdecydowanie zbyt dużej ilości blizn na swojej _twarzy_ . I dłoniach. Lance nawet nie zauważył, że Keith miał dużą, już w sumie praktycznie całkowicie jasną blizn ę , przechodzącą przez cały wierzch jego lewej dłoni. Nie wyglądał może _przystojnie_ , ale jak na chłopaka w bliznach, niczego konkretnego mu nie brakowało.

— Kosmos jakoś nadaje ci atrakcyjności — przyznał.

Na ustach Keitha natychmiast pojawił się idiotyczny uśmiech.

— Zawsze byłem pełny atrakcyjności — zaprotestował jednak swoim dziwnie drżącym głosem. — Jesteś zazdrosny.

Och. _Jasne._ Lance miał być zazdrosny o _Keitha?_ W życiu.

— Co? Nie.

— Jesteś.

— Nie jestem.

— Jest _eeeeeś_ — wymamrotał Keith i położył sobie dłonie na policzkach. — Mam świetne kości policzkowe — pochwalił się, a Lance zmrużył oczy.

— Twoje kości policzkowe są ledwo istniejące — zawyrokował, przez moment przypatrując się policzkom Keitha.

— I są przy tym niesamowite.

— Możliwe — zgodził się niechętnie. — Nigdy nie osiągniesz poziomu tego uśmiechu.

I z tym, wyszczerzył się do Keitha najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Ten zmrużył oczy i zabrał dłonie ze swoich policzków, a następnie pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu.

— Wyglądasz jak kretyn — powiedział i westchnął głęboko, brzmiąc na całkiem zawiedzionego. — Bez uśmiechu jest lepiej.

— Lepiej?

— Mhm. — Keith położył dłonie na swoich kolanach. — Po prostu… nie uśmiechaj się i otwórz szerzej oczy — zdecydował.

— Co?

— Po prostu to zrób!

— Nie!

— Lance, zrób to!

Jego głos brzmiał… inaczej; nie krzyczał na Lance’a, a bardziej był rozbawiony i wyluzowany, taki, jaki Keith zdecydowanie nie powinien być. Może był to jednak alkohol; a może po prostu zdążył nieco dojrzeć.

Lance w końcu się poddał. Parę razy wygiął usta w dziwne grymasy i w końcu wyprostował się, robiąc jak najbardziej neutralną minę, na jaką był w stanie się teraz zdobyć. Oczy otworzył za to szerzej, nie za bardzo — tak, jakby wyglądało, że się uśmiechał. Zaskakująco trudne było bowiem utrzymanie górnych mięśni swojej twarzy w taki sposób, żeby w żaden nie pasowały do tych kompletnie nieruchomych z dołu.

Kiedy mu się udało, Lance poczuł się zaskakująco dumny z samego siebie.

— Uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjny, gdy tak robię? — zapytał, a Keith zamrugał.

Nie odpowiedział od razu; Lance był prawie w stanie zobaczyć, jak trybiki w jego głowie kręcą się jak szalone, szukając sensownej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Ta — odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili. — Tak jest dobrze.

— Dlaczego?

— Czuję się lepiej, gdy tak na mnie patrzysz — odpowiedział bez żadnych oporów Keith. — Jak się uśmiechasz, wyglądasz źle.

— Czujesz się dobrze, gdy na ciebie patrzę.

Keith nie odpowiedział od razu; moment sterczał w bezruchu, najpewniej rozważając te słowa.

— Czasami.

— Czasami?

Perspektywa tego, że Keith mógł czuć się dobrze, z takich powodów była nieco dziwna. Lance nigdy w sumie o tym nie myślał; nie miał w sumie nawet kiedy, a teraz, kiedy Keith wrócił, skupiali się na nieco innych rzeczach.

Keith wyraźnie nie planował mu odpowiedzieć.

— A ty? — Brunet przechylił głowę nieznacznie w bok, a ręcznik położony na jego ramionach, delikatnie zsunął się w tamtą stronę. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał wściekliznę, kiedy na mnie patrzysz.

Lance chciał zaprotestować, ale z drugiej strony, możliwe, że Keith miał w sobie chociaż odrobinę racji. W końcu, jeżeli było coś, czego nauczył się w ciągu ostatnich paru godzin, to fakt, że pijani ludzie nie kłamią — przynajmniej Lance, jak na razie, nie kłamał na temat absolutnie niczego.

— Twoja twarz jest irytująca. — Dłonie Lance’a robiły się coraz bardziej gorące, mimo że cała reszta jego ciała w żaden sposób tego nie odczuwała. — Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć.

Mówił prawdę. Bardzo często, nie był po prostu w stanie na niego patrzeć; tym bardziej teraz, kiedy był pijany, ale nie _wściekły_ na niego, tak, ja w dzień ślubu Shiro i Curtisa. To było uczucie, które zdecydowanie nie powinno być kierowane w stronę Keitha.

— Okej. — Keith nagle wychylił się w bok, a Lance drgnął, zaskoczony tym. Keith nie zrobił jednak nic wielkiego; po prostu nachylił się w stronę stolika nocnego pomiędzy łóżkami i zgasił lampkę tam stojącą, pozbawiając się ich jedynego źródła światła. Natychmiast zalał ich przyjemny dla oczu mrok, a Lance w końcu był w stanie otworzyć oczy. — Teraz lepiej?

— Znacznie.

Keith wyprostował się, patrząc na wprost i jak Lance zgadywał, na zarys jego twarzy w ciemności.

— Teraz wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej — przyznał ochrypniętym głosem, a Lance prychnął.

— Ty też — odpowiedział natychmiast. — Wyglądasz niesamowicie.

Lance nie był pewny, czy próbują się nawzajem obrażać, czy zaczęli flirtować ze sobą jakiś czas temu, a on po prostu jeszcze nie zdążył tego tak do końca załapać.

— Jak zawsze. — Keith przestawił swoje nogi, tak, że czubki jego puchatych kapci dotykały stóp Lance’a. — Myślisz, że jestem w twoim typie?

Może przemawiał przez niego alkohol. Whiskey i emocje na pewno nie były dobrym połączeniem, tym bardziej, kiedy drzwi ich pokoju były już dawno zamknięte, a słońce już dawno zaszło, zostawiając ich w mroku. Minęło ledwie parę minut, od kiedy Keith usiadł naprzeciwko niego, w koszulce i dresach, z ręcznikiem ułożonym na swoich ramionach, tak, że jego długie, czarne włosy spoczywały na nim, nadal, oczywiście, mokre. Parę minut, po których Lance nie powinien czuć się w jakikolwiek sposób inaczej. Odpowiedź, oczywiście, brzmiała „nie”; Keith nie mógł być w jego typie. Nie był wtedy, kiedy spotkali się w Garrisonie, ani w czasach Voltrona. Nie był nawet później, kiedy próbował grać wielkiego bohatera i odszedł najszybciej, jak tylko był w stanie.

Keith nie był na pewno w typie Lance’a, który nosił swoje serce na dłoni, czekając, na osobę, która je złapie — może w tym leżał cały jego problem.

— Myślę, że masz potencjał — powiedział cicho, przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej do brzegu łóżka. — Duży — dodał, ledwie co poruszając ustami.

Złapał w swoje dłonie krańce ręcznika zwisających z ramion Keitha i skorzystał z nich, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Nie napotkał się z żadnym protestem; Keith zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Lance’a tymi swoimi oczami, delikatnie marszcząc nos. W ciemności, wszystkie jego blizny zdawały się praktycznie nieistniejące, a z tym, Keith wyglądał znacznie młodziej — jak zwykły dzieciak, nie młodociany wojownik, walczący z całym kosmosem.

Wszyscy byli tymi dziećmi, ale w tym momencie, Lance czuł się inny, młodszy, jakiś znacznie bardziej bezbronny, a przy tym, istniejący w pozycji dominującej w tej idiotycznej sytuacji, której indykatorem się stanie za ledwie parę sekund. Może wszechświat próbował zabić ich dwójkę na tysiące różnych sposób, w tysiącach różnych rzeczywistości — ale w tym momencie, była to najmniej istotna z rzeczy.

Lance zdjął dłonie z ręcznika i przeniósł je wyżej, dotykając mokrych, miękkich włosów Keitha i jego chłodnej skóry twarzy. Przez moment istniał pomiędzy szokiem, z tego, jak zaskakująco bezbronny tamten był, a tym, jak bardzo chce zrobić coś, o czym nigdy nie myślał zbyt wiele.

Keith miał długie rzęsy, opadające na jego oczy niczym jedna z tych bogatych kotar w teatrze, na moment zakrywając sztukę, jaka kryła się za jego oczami.

W końcu sam Lance zamknął oczy, czując chłodny, wilgotny ucisk na swoich własnych ustach. Po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz, a jego dłonie zdały same znaleźć swoje własne miejsce, jak najbliżej Keitha, jego skóry, włosów, zapachu, _całego jego istnienia--_

Zacisnął swoje oczy, a wszystkie jego mięśnie zdrętwiały. Powoli podniósł się na równe nogi, zginając się w pół, delikatnie naciskając na drugiego chłopaka. Zazwyczaj, nie byłoby żadnego problemu, ale teraz, kiedy Lance ledwie co był w stanie utrzymać się stabilnie na swoich nogach, nie mówiąc nawet o momencie, kiedy był zgięty w pół, zbyt zajęty czymś innym, żeby skupić się na tak nieistotnych rzeczach, jak utrzymanie równowagi.

Lance stał więc na podłodze, a moment później, opierał swoje kolana na pościeli Keitha, a ich twarze w końcu oderwały się od siebie, kiedy Keith poleciał do tyłu, padając na łóżko. Nie myśląc nad tym wiele, Lance nachylił się do przodu, utrzymując się jedynie na swoich łokciach i kolanach, żeby nie opaść całkowicie na Keitha. Byłoby to przede wszystkim kompletnie destruktywne dla ich uczuć, a z drugiej strony, Lance nie był w ogóle pewny, czy byłby w stanie wstać. Otworzył usta, zwisając nad twarzą drugiego chłopaka, centymetry od jego szorstkich ust.

Jego serce zabiło mocniej, za co Lance natychmiast się też skarcił — zdrowy rozsądek już dawno zdążył go opuścić.

— Mięta — usłyszał w końcu. — Jadłeś miętowe cukierki?

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Keith podniósł swoją głowę do góry, smakując go po raz drugi, subtelnie i delikatnie, w sposób, który Lance w żaden sposób nie będzie umieć wyprzeć to ze swojej głowy, wmówić sobie, że był to tylko pijacki sen, moment, sprowokowany tylko whiskey zmieszaną z przesłodzonymi ciastami, jakie dzielili pomiędzy sobą wcześniej.

Pijackie sny nie całują w taki sposób — delektując się momentem, każdym ruchem, dotykiem miękkiej i chłodnej skóry, z zimnymi, wilgotnymi włosami, ocierającymi się o ich dłonie. Mimo tego, że Lance ledwie był w stanie utrzymać się nad Keithem, z drżącymi nogami i głową, która grała na nim różne, dziwne sztuczki. Nigdy w końcu nie zakładał, że akurat te usta przy jego mogą być tak niesamowitą rzeczą, odkryciem, które sprawi, że Lance już nigdy nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć o tym momencie.

Nie zapomni. Nawet jeżeli będzie chciał.

Jeżeli Keith czuł mięte, tak Lance czuł coś dziwnego, słodkiego i przy tym gorzkiego; może nadal czuł intensywny smak alkoholu, który kosztowali wcześniej, a może po prostu to wszyscy sobie wyobrażał, błądząc myślami w rejony swojego umysłu, do których nie chciałby się w życiu przyznać.

Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. W tym momencie, Lance miał na głowie o wiele ważniejsze problemy, niż całowanie Keitha, w środku nocy, w stanie, którego nie był w stanie opisać inaczej, niż kompletnego braku zdrowego rozsądku. Dreszcz, który przeszedł po jego plecach, był jak najbardziej autentyczny, a ciepło, jakie zaczęło go całego ogarnąć, zaskakująco nieznajome. Wszystko, co działo się teraz, nie było na pewno efektem trzeźwego umysłu, ani żadnego _logicznego_ pragnienia.

Lance był zdecydowanie gotowy kupić wersję na temat czystego wyżywania swojej frustracji. To wcale nie stało dlatego, że był to _Keith,_ a przez to, że Lance po prostu naprawdę chciał kogoś pocałować. Zdecydowanie. Stęsknił się za tym wszystkim, proste, wcale nie stęsknił się za _Keithem_ , bo przecież nigdy między nimi nic nie było.

(Aż dotąd, najpewniej. W momencie, kiedy pocałujesz kogoś w taki sposób, jaki zrobił to Lance, raczej nie ma już powrotu.)

To myśl naszła go znikąd; to, że cokolwiek teraz robili, nie było dobre. _Odpowiednie_. Jak-- byli _przyjaciółmi._ Nie była to pierwsza losowa osoba, z którą Lance mógł zrobić cokolwiek tylko chciał, a potem zostawić to wszystko za sobą — to był Keith, z którym najpewniej, ku ironii, będzie widywać się do starości albo przynajmniej do końca dni któregoś z nich.

Kiedy odsunął swoją głowę w tył, przez moment czuł, jak Keith się podnosi, protestując przed przerwaniem tego; w końcu jednak i on się poddał, opadając miękko na łóżko. Otworzył oczy, wpatrując się nimi w Lance’a — wyglądały jak małe, oszlifowane węgliki i wpatrywały się w--

Należały do Keitha. Tak. To powinno wystarczyć.

Lance usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się, jak Keith robi to samo. Siedzieli na tym samym łóżku, z nogami podciągniętymi do siebie, z dłońmi przy sobie. Tak, jakby właśnie wyrosła pomiędzy nimi gruba ściana, za którą Lance zdecydowanie nie chciał zaglądać. Cokolwiek się stało… Co w ogóle się przed chwilą stało?

Widział, jak Keith ściąga ze swojego karku ręcznik i kładzie go na pościel, a potem podnosi wzrok do góry, nie mówiąc absolutnie nic.

Cisza.

Absolutna, dziwna i przy tym, całkiem zawstydzająca cisza, kiedy wpatrywali się w siebie, zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało i z tym, dlaczego było aż tak _naturalną_ koleją rzeczy. Może był to alkohol, może…

No, Lance był zdecydowanie za bardzo pijany, żeby jakkolwiek się nad tym zastanawiać w głębszy sposób. Zamiast tego, pozwolił więc, żeby ogarnęła go panika, gdy nadeszła go świadomość dotycząca tego, co właśnie się stało i z tym że było to w większości z jego własnej, bardzo mile przyjętej, inicjatywy. Nagle poczuł się tak, jakby chciał się rozpłakać. Może po prostu czuł zbyt dużo? Te wszystkie emocje, które go pochłonęły, które sprawiły, że ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, trafił akurat w ramiona Keitha...

Nie mógł na pewno tutaj zostać — nie po tym wszystkim. Nie dzisiaj, przynajmniej.

Nie dzisiaj.

— Zamienię się na pokoje z Hunkiem — powiedział z trudem, wstając z łóżka.

Była to najprostsza rzecz do zrobienia. I odpowiednia. Widział po wzroku, jaki Keith mu posłał, że tego chciał, mimo że nie miał zamiaru tego okazywać — byli po prostu pijani i byli w tym _głupi_ , na tyle, że zrobili coś naprawdę idiotycznego.

Byli przyjaciółmi. _Tylko_ przyjaciółmi. To nigdy nie miało się zmienić, a to, co stało się przed chwilą, było jedynie chwilą słabości. _To naturalne_ , pomyślał Lance i zassał wargę.

— Lance…

— Jest okej — skłamał, dotykając palcami swoich ust.

Stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w Keitha, tak, jakby spodziewał się, że powstrzyma go po raz drugi. Kiedy w końcu ruszył, o drżących nogach wychodząc z pokoju hotelowego, prawie zaczepiając się o dywan, który leżał na korytarzu. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Lance zadrżał, dopiero teraz czując chłód, jaki otoczył całe jego ciało. Przyciskając ramiona bliżej siebie, rozejrzał się, niby czegoś szukając, ale przy tym, nie zauważając niczego.

Minęło parę sekund, nim Lance w końcu ruszył korytarzem, do pokoju, który znajdował się ledwie piętro wyżej, gdzie powinien w końcu dotrzeć w ledwie pół minuty. Dopiero po pięciu Lance dotarł jednak do mahoniowych drzwi, w które mocno uderzył dłonią, drugą opierając się o ścianę, nieco w przestrachu, że lada moment wyląduje na ziemi, albo — co gorsza — upadnie prosto na drzwi, doprowadzając Hunka do pewnego zawału. Ba, dobijanie się do niego o drugiej w nocy samo w sobie było całkiem dziwnym, co każdego normalnego człowieka, doprowadziłoby pewnie do różnych, intensywnych uczuć.

Hunk jednak nie otworzył. Lance uderzył dłonią po raz drugi, a potem cofnął się o krok, przyglądając się drzwiom i upewniając, że trafił w odpowiednie miejsce. Upewniając się, że się nie mylił, dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że raczej powinien użyć dzwonka, niż jak kretyn walić dłonią w twarde drewno.

— Dawaj, Hunk, błagam… — mamrotał pod nosem i przytrzymując dłoń przy przycisku uruchamiającym dzwonek.

Im więcej starał się nie myśleć na temat tego, co stało się w jego własnym pokoju, tym bardziej zniecierpliwiony się czuł.

Na całe szczęście, minęło ledwie paręnaście długich, niezwykle bolesnych sekund, nim drzwi się otworzyły, a głowa Hunka wyjrzała z mroku pomieszczenia, wgapiając się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Lance odsunął dłoń od dzwonka, w końcu przestając dzwonić i zachwiał się na swoich nogach.

— Zamień się ze mną na pokoje — poprosił natychmiast. — Na jedną noc. _Błagam._

Nawet jeżeli Hunk chciał na początku zaprotestować, desperacja w głosie Lance’a szybko go od tego odwiodła. Otworzył szeroko oczy, wyglądając na praktycznie _przerażonego_ tym wszystkim, ale Lance nie miał na to czasu.

— Jestem zmęczony — powiedział, mrużąc oczy i opierając się jedną z dłoni na ścianie. — Daj spokój Hunk, tylko na jedną noc.

Tyle wystarczyło, żeby Hunk ponownie odzyskał umiejętność mowy.

— Jesteś pijany? — zapytał, a Lance natychmiast pokręcił głowa, mimo że było to całkiem oczywiste. — Jeżeli chcesz, to-- Gdzie jest Keith?

— W pokoju. — Machnął na Hunka ręką. — Wszystko jest okej, naprawdę.

— Nie znajdę tam ciała? — zapytał ten, wyraźnie sceptycznie, a Lance zaśmiał się sztucznie, kręcąc głową. — Na pewno wszystko jest w porządku…?

— Tak, wszystko jest idealne. Najlepszy dzień mojego życia — odpowiedział, nawet nie kryjąc ironii, jaka wylewała się z jego ust. — Możesz zabrać kartę i mnie zamknąć.

Hunk nadal wyglądał na skonfundowanego.

— Ale... dlaczego?

— Długa historia. — Pokręcił zażenowany głową. — Zmęczony. Błagam.

Hunk nadal nie wyglądał na jakoś szczególnie przekonanego. Było jednak późno; i z tym, pewnie i on był senny, na tyle, żeby nie wykłócać się z majaczącym przyjacielem u progu jego drzwi. W końcu Hunk odsunął się, wpuszczając Lance’a do środka, który westchnął z ulgą i ciągnąc za sobą stopy, wszedł do środka.

— Wszystko okej? — zapytał po raz kolejny, a Lance machnął na niego ręką. — Lance…?

— Ta. Ta, wszystko okej. Ja i Keith… ach, wiesz, jaki on jest… pokłóciliśmy się i chciałem… wyjść i… po prostu się zamieńmy na jedną noc. Możesz… zabierz kartę, okej? Zamknij mnie, cokolwiek, Hunk…

Ciągle mamrocząc pod nosem, Lance powoli doczołgał się do połowy odkrytego łóżka Hunka i rzucił się na nie, wydając z siebie głośne „uf”. Hunk podążył za nim, przez cały czas stosunkowo zmartwiony; przez dłuższy czas jednak milczał, stojąc pośrodku swojego pokoju, zgubiony i wyraźnie całkiem nieźle zaspany.

— Zostawię ci kartę — powiedział jednak Hunk, a Lance odetchnął głęboko. — To ja… pójdę, okej? Pog… pogadamy o tym jutro, jeżeli zechcesz, czy coś… Dobranoc?

 _Och,_ chwała wszystkiemu, co boskie, że Hunk nie chciał na niego naciskać. Lance nie był pewny, ile mu pozostało przed prostym popłakaniem się na miejscu, jak jakiś kompletny kretyn.

— Dzięki — mruknął w momencie, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim.

Było mu gorąco, zbyt, żeby mógł teraz po prostu usnąć.

Minęło parę długich minut, nim Lance zdołał się podźwignąć z łóżka; poszedł do łazienki, ciągnąc za sobą stopami. Zapalił w niej światło i zmrużył oczy — ból głowy, do tej pory praktycznie niezauważalny, był bliski rozłupania mu głowy na pół. Lance dotargał się do zlewu i włączył zimną wodę; ochlapał nią swoją twarz, przypadkiem zamaczając i swoją koszulkę i syknął pod nosem. Zrobił to po raz drugi i trzeci, aż w końcu gwałtownym ruchem zakręcił kran i spojrzał na swoje odbicie.

Zamrugał gwałtownie, kiedy poczuł, jak jego oczy robią się mokre.

Dotknął błękitnych znaków na swojej twarzy, w ciemności praktycznie błyszczących, zdających się jedynym jakkolwiek odznaczającym czymś, co jakkolwiek odróżniał go od ciemnej łazienki pokoju hotelowego.

Kochał je, ale w tym momencie, czuł wielką ochotę zerwać ze swojej twarzy skórę, nie widzieć ich chociaż teraz, kiedy wstyd ogarnął całe jego istnienie. Przerażała go jednak perspektywa, jak głębokie są; i z tym, myśl, że mogłyby pewnego dnia zniknąć.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, pewny, że przemawia przez niego alkohol. — _Pieprzone_ …

Zasłonił oczy dłonią, kuląc się w sobie. Oparł czoło na chłodnym zlewie, rozkoszując się chwilowym uśmierzeniem bólu — nie pomogło to jednak myślom, które zaczęły przelewać się przez jego głowę.

Allura była jednak martwa od dwóch lat, a z tym, coś takiego jak bycie „złym” było raczej niemożliwe. Nie był też pewny, o co ją w ogóle przepraszał — było na pewno wiele rzeczy, które w tym momencie żałował, w bardziej lub mniej dramatyczny sposób, ale żadne z nich nie były w końcu aż tak złe. Nie czuł się tak wcześniej, nigdy — teraz, kiedy Keith…

Może problem leżał w tym, że byli _przyjaciółmi._ Czułby się tak samo paskudnie, gdyby pocałował Pidge — problem nie leżał w końcu w jednej osobie, a samej idei „zdradzania” jej pamięci z osobami, które oboje znali.

To… to musiało być jedynym dobrym wyjaśnieniem.

Lance nie miał pojęcia, jak doczołgał się do łóżka — kiedy się obudził, słońce zaczęło już wkradać się do pokoju, a on leżał na wznak, wpatrując się w sufit.

Podniósł się powoli do góry i rozejrzał po pokoju, diabelnie podobnego do tego, w którym sam spał — miał w sobie, oczywiście, tylko jedno łóżko, ale nadal był całkiem podobny. Lance jęknął żałośnie bo, nie, jego cicha modlitwa się nie spełniła — pamiętał absolutnie wszystko z wczoraj, z okrutnymi wręcz szczegółami.

Ściągnął się z łóżka i przeciągnął. Jęknął, wpatrując się w okno i wstał z łóżka, rozglądając się po pokoju. Teraz jedyne, czego Lance chciał, było jedzenie — i coś do picia, _najlepiej_ kawa. Zazwyczaj najpierw by wyczyścił zęby, umył twarz i się przebrał, ale teraz, po prostu nie chciał wracać do swojego pokoju; jego piżama nie była aż tak zła, żeby miał problem, żeby pokazać się wśród ludzi, a może się ogarnąć bardziej po śniadaniu. To był całkiem dobry plan — poczeka na dole, aż Keith na pewno wyjdzie już z ich pokoju, a potem wróci tam i się zamknie do końca pobytu, nie wpuszczając nikogo.

Mieli wystarczająco dużo miętówek i soku, żeby przetrwał te parę dni. Została też whiskey — przeżyje.

Rozmyślał o tym całkiem poważnie, kiedy w końcu dotarł na najniższe piętro. Nie było tam zbyt dużo osób (mimo wszystko, było za wcześnie na większość bardziej leniwych gości, a za późno na poranne ptaszki) — ze znajomych twarzy, zdążył dostrzec jedynie Pidge, do której dotarł, gdy wziął sobie tosty i kawę.

— Hej — przywitał się markotnie, a Pidge spojrzała na niego z lekkim niesmakiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

— Jesteś w piżamie?

Westchnął, stawiając swoje jedzenie na stole.

— Miałem ciężką noc — mruknął. — Nie gadajmy o tym.

— Och, _nie mam zamiaru._ — Pokręciła głową, na moment kierując wzrok na swój telefon. — Słyszałam, że ty, Rachel i Keith wybraliście się wczoraj do klubu; tyle mi wystarczy.

Lance jedynie pokręcił głową, nie odpowiadając na to nic. Zamiast tego, wolał zająć się swoimi tostami i, przede wszystkim, kompletnie nie myśleć o wczorajszym wieczorze. Na jego szczęście, Pidge nie wyglądała też na szczególnie rozmowną; ten poranek mógłby być zdecydowanie praktycznie _idealny,_ gdyby nie fakt, że ledwie pięć minut po tym, jak Lance zaczął jeść, natrafił oczami na osobę, której nie chciał już widzieć.

A Keith, oczywiście, zauważył go równie bez większego problemu.

— Kuźwa — przeklął pod nosem, sprawiając, że Pidge podniosła wzrok znad telefonu i oczywiście, spojrzała tam, gdzie akurat teraz patrzył Lance.

Keith zatrzymał się za to w miejscu. Zmierzyli się wzrokiem; kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, Lance nie mógł powstrzymać się od westchnięcia. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Keith zdążył już zjeść albo w ogóle nie planował dzisiaj tego robić.

Bo oto był tutaj — szedł w ich stronę, na talerzu mając coś przypominającego jajecznicę, z kubkiem w dłoni. Była to wina Pidge; Lance doskonale wiedział, jak Keith nagle próbował skręcić w inną stronę, ale dziewczyna zawołała go gestem do stołu, przy którym siedziała z Lance’em.

Co nie było złe, ale _niezwykle_ kłopotliwe biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej właśnie się znaleźli.

Keith skinął do nich głową, siadając na miejscu naprzeciwko Lance’a.

— Cześć.

— Hej. — Pidge odpowiedziała mu dosłownie natychmiast, a Lance milczał, przebiegając wzrokiem po Keithcie.

— Boli mnie głowa — stwierdził natychmiast ten i opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Lance’a, nie dając nic po sobie poznać.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — odpowiedziała dziewczyna. — Zjedz mięso — powiedziała jednak, w jakiejś części zaprzeczając swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi.

Tak Keith, z jakiegoś powodu zaskakująco skory do kooperacji, zaczął robić to, co Pidge mu zasugerowała — nakładać na swój talerz olbrzymie ilości wszelkich mięsnych potraw, jakie tylko mógł znaleźć na stole. Przez cały czas, jego wzrok skierowany był w dół, ku niezwykłej frustracji Lance’a, przez cały czas oczekującego chociaż jednego spojrzenia, które mogło zdradzać absolutnie wszystko.

To się jednak nie stało. Lance nie był jednak na tyle głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, że cokolwiek stało się poprzedniego wieczora, nie było zwykłą pijacką wizją; co jak co, ale Keith na pewno pocałował go, a on pocałował Keitha, tak podsumowując to wszystko, pocałowali siebie nawzajem i muszą sobie z tym jakoś poradzić.

Keith nie wyglądał jednak nawet w najmniejszym stopniu na świadomego tego wszystkiego, co Lance natychmiast uznał za przede wszystkim całkiem podejrzane, ale także dosyć okrutne. Nie chciał być zdecydowanie jedynym, który pamięta ich idiotyczną dyskusję i jeszcze gorsze rzeczy, jakie zrobiliby później — dobrze, że zdążyli się jakkolwiek uspokoić, nim poszło to zdecydowanie za daleko.

— Shiro napisał, że on i Curtis załapali się na jakąś super ekskluzywną lekcję paralotni, czy coś takiego.

— Dobrze dla nich.

— Dobrze dla nich.

Pidge podniosła głowę do góry i spojrzała najpierw na jednego, a potem na drugiego, wyraźnie nieco zdumiona tą nagłą zgodnością z ich stron. Chłopcy także spojrzeli na siebie krótko, a jedyne, co Lance zdążył zobaczyć w oczach Keitha, to mieszanka zdumienia i lekkiego zmieszania.

— T… Ta, dobrze dla nich. — Pidge pokiwała głową i spuściła wzrok na swój telefon. — Obiecał, że później wyśle zdjęcia, więc wam pokażę, okej?

Lance zmarszczył brwi, nie słuchając nawet Pidge. Spojrzał na Keitha, starając się znaleźć w nim jakikolwiek ślad, że wczorajsza noc była czymś nieco więcej, niż jego pijackim snem; patrzyli sobie krótko w oczy, aż Keith w końcu nie spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej, zajmując się swoim śniadaniem.

 _Pamięta_ , pomyślał, odwracając wzrok na swój talerz. Natychmiast narosła w nim panika, tak kiedy Pidge odezwała się do niego, nie był nawet w stanie zrozumieć sensu jej słów. Zamiast tego, zaśmiał się sztucznie, sprawiając, że ta zmarszczyła brwi i zrobiła dziwną minę. Całe szczęście, najwyraźniej nie była te na tyle zainteresowana, żeby jakkolwiek przycisnąć Lance’a z powodu tej dziwnej reakcji; zamiast tego, po prostu wróciła do swojego śniadania, przeglądając coś na swoim telefonie.

Niestety, trwało to jedynie chwilę.

— Kto będzie następny?

— Następny?

— Słucham?

Pidge znowu podniosła wzrok na nich.

— No ślub. Z ludzi, których znamy.

— Matt — rzucił dziwnie spanikowany Lance, a Pidge zmarszczyła natychmiast brwi.

— Nie, nie Matt. Matt-- jeżeli Matt w ogóle kogoś sobie znajdzie, będę w szoku.

— Hunk. I Shay. — Keith podniósł kubek ze swoją kawą i nerwowo poruszając nadgarstkiem, zamieszał ją. — Mówił mi, że są nadal razem, prawda?

 _Och._ Czyli rozmawiali wczoraj ze sobą. Jeżeli okaże się, że Keith powiedział mu _cokolwiek,_ Lance po prostu go zamorduje.

— Rozmawiałeś z Hunkiem?

— Tak. — Keith nawet się tej kawy nie napił, po prostu odstawił ją na stół. — Dzisiaj rano.

— Okej. — Lance wyprostował się, patrząc na Keitha szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Dobrze, że ze sobą rozmawiacie. _Cudownie_.

Lance podniósł swoją herbatę.

— Nie mam prawa tego robić?

— Nie mówię, że nie masz prawa.

— Więc czemu w ogóle się pytasz?

— Nie mogę się zapytać? Fakt, że rozmawiasz z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jest tak wielkim sekretem?

— Nie mówię, że nie możesz, po prostu pytam o cel tego nagłego zainteresowania moim życiem.

Lance odstawił swoją herbatę, także nie biorąc z niej nawet łyka.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie mogę być zainteresowany życiem swojego przyjaciela?

— Nie jesteś zainteresowany tym, że rozmawiałem z kimś. — Keith zaczął nerwowo strzelać swoimi palcami. — Obchodzi cię to, że rozmawiałem z Hunkiem.

— I… co z tego?

— Nie powinno cię to obchodzić.

— Nie obchodzi mnie.

— Powiedziałeś, że cię obchodzi!

— Kłamałem.

— Nie, nie kłamałeś. Nie mogę rozmawiać z Hunkiem?

— Oczywiście, że możesz rozmawiać z Hunkiem! W czym jest twój pro--

— Nie powiedziałeś mu, że nie może ze mną rozmawiać?

— Nie!

— Powiedziałeś!

— Nie, nie powiedziałem! Lepiej wiem, co zrobiłem!

— Jesteś pewny, że wiesz _cokolwiek_ na temat rzeczy, które robisz?

— W czym leży twój problem?!

— Nie mam w niczym żadnego problemu! Zachowujesz się po prostu jak… jak… jak debil!

— Nie jesteś w tym lepszy!

— Ni--

_Trzask._

Pidge powoli podniosła się do góry. Ucichli, wpatrując się w nią (i szczerze, raczej zapomnieli o jej obecności), a dziewczyna powoli podniosła głowę do góry, nadal trzymając swoje dłonie na stole. Uderzyła nimi tak mocno, że herbata Lance’a i kawa Keitha zdołały się nawet wylać.

Odetchnęła i spojrzała najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego.

— Idę do łazienki.

Siedzieli przez moment w ciszy, obserwując, jak Pidge wstaje i z dłonią zaciśniętą na swoim telefonie, wychodzi z jadalni. Cała złość, jaką w nim tkwiła, po prostu z Lance’a ubyła — odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na chłopaka naprzeciwko niego, odzywając się z lekkim wyrzutem w głosie:

— Och, _wow_ , Keith, gratulacje. Patrz, co zrobiłeś.

— Ja?!

— A kto, ja?

Keith wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc i nagle poderwał się do góry. Sięgnął przez stół i przez ułamek sekundy, Lance był pewny, że go uderzy; zamiast tego, złapał jednej z rękawów jego koszuli i podciągnął chłopaka na równe nogi

— Idziesz ze mną!

— Co? Gdzie? — Wyrwał się mu i odetchnął głęboko. — Dlaczego?

— Bo jesteś dorosły, _Lance._ Chodź, porozmawiamy jak _dorośli._

— Mam dwadzieścia lat, nie jestem doro-- Hej! Stop, czekaj, moje tosty!

Lance zdążył jeszcze złapać w dłoń jedną kromkę, nim Keith, ciągnąc Lance’a za nadgarstek, zabierając go za sobą w długą drogę do recepcji, na zewnątrz i po chodnikach na plażę, przez cały czas nie odzywając się do niego ani słowem.

Pierwszą myślą Lance’a było to, że idzie go utopić. Upewnił się do tego, kiedy znaleźli się już zaskakująco blisko molo i Keith w końcu puścił jego nadgarstek, zwalniając nieco kroku. Był to zdecydowanie piękny dzień, żeby umrzeć; ciepły i słoneczny, taki jak zresztą wszystkie wcześniejsze, jakie tu spędzili.

— Co jest z tobą nie tak? — Keith odwrócił się na pięcie, patrząc na niego ponuro. — Przestań się tak zachowywać.

Lance miał ochotę się z nim kłócić. Zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nie robi w końcu nic złego… ale wtedy pokazałby, że mu na tym zależy, prawda? Co nie było prawdą, w żadnym stopniu — wczorajszy wieczór był tylko jedną, wielką pomyłką, a Lance’a nie obchodziło to, co się wtedy wstało.

Pokiwał więc głową, przypatrując się Keithowi.

— Okej — powiedział w końcu.

Musieli się ze sobą komunikować, tak? Bo tak robią przyjaci--

Drgnął, kiedy Keith stanął o krok bliżej, zmieniając swój ton głosu na szept, ale nadal brzmiąc _,_ jakby był gotowy Lance’a w każdej chwili zamordować.

— Przyznaj.

— Co?

— Przyznaj, że jestem w twoim typie i cię to irytuje.

Powiedział to ponownie, _och._ Tak jak wczoraj, tuż przed tym, jak zaczęli się obściskiwać na hotelowych łóżkach; pijani, mokrzy i bez żadnej konkretnie stabilnej kontroli nad swoimi ciałami. Lance zassał wargę, patrząc na Keitha szeroko otwartymi oczami,

— Jesteś — powiedział w końcu.

— Jestem w twoim typie.

— Jesteś w moim typie — powtórzył zirytowany. — Częściowo. I _bardzo_ mnie to irytuje.

Na ustach Keitha pojawił się nieznaczny, _głupi_ uśmiech.

— Okej. — Nie wyglądał jednak na jakoś szczególnie tym ruszonego. — Po prostu zakładałem, że nie całowałbyś osób, które ci się nie podobają. Wolę mieć dowód.

— Nie powiedziałem, że mi się podobasz.

— Jestem po prostu w twoim typie?

Lance odetchnął głęboko.

— A ja jestem w twoim. — Keith zacisnął usta, przez moment wyglądając tak, jakby miał zaprotestować. Zamiast tego, odetchnął jednak głęboko, unosząc podbródek nieco wyżej. — Jesteśmy kwita.

— Jasne.

— Świetnie. — Lance pokiwał głową. — Dobrze, że się rozumiemy. Cała sprawa z--

— Zamknij się — zasugerował mu Keith.

Lance otworzył usta, gotowy odpowiedzieć na to w jakiś _sprytny_ sposób, ale w ostatniej chwili się od tego powstrzymał. Ta, może nie powinien po prostu nic mówić. Już ostatniej nocy gadał za dużo (i nie był jedynym winnym, oczywiście) i skończyli w sytuacji, o której w tym momencie zdecydowanie nie chciałby też myśleć.

Jak dobrze, że porozmawiali — jak dorośli, którymi przecież już byli, prawda?

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi — powiedział za to.

Odsunął się krok do tyłu, chowając dłonie do kieszeni swojej bluzy i patrząc na Keitha szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Tak. — Keith pokiwał głową. — Przyjaciele.

Tuż po tej rozmowie Lance wrócił do ich wspólnego pokoju, oczywiście — nie było dłużej sensu trzymać tam Hunka, biednego i całkiem skonfundowanego tym, co się stało. Niektórych rzeczy nie trzeba było jednak wiedzieć, była to też jedna z nich; nie było nic złego w próbach niepatrzenia na Keitha cały wieczór, gdy bardzo szybko życzyli sobie dobranoc, chowając się pod swoje okrycia po same uszy i odwracając się tak, żeby się upewnić, że nie śpią twarzą w twarz. To było chwilowe.

Nie odzywali się więc do siebie cały dzień i wieczór, mamrocząc do siebie jedynie niewyraźnie „dobranoc”, kiedy pogasili nocne lampki. Cały poranek również milczeli, bo śniadania zjedli tym razem oddzielnie; Lance, _wyjątkowo,_ czuł się raczej nieszczególnie i stwierdził, że na śniadanie zejdzie dopiero ze swoją siostrą, która praktycznie od razu dała mu rozprawkę na temat chłopaka, któremu próbowała zjeść twarz w klubie.

— W skrócie: okazał się dupkiem.

Lance uniósł oczy znad swoich tostów, patrząc na nią lekko znudzony.

— _Szokujące._

— Prawda? Miał całkiem miłą twarz.

Rachel westchnęła i puściła swój widelec, kładąc sobie rękę na czole, tak, jakby próbowała dramatycznie oznajmić, że mdleje.

— Tak blisko, a dostałby się na kolację do mamy!

— Twoja pozycja w rodzinie jest nadal niska, siostro.

— Nie odzywaj się, nie jesteś lepszy. — Mimo złośliwości, jaką miała w głosie, uśmiechnęła się. — Nikt cię z tymi znaczkami nie zechce, niestety.

— Wszyscy mnie pragną, _Rachel._

— Oczywiście, _Lance._ — Wydęła wargi. — Cokolwiek tylko powiesz.

Jej twarz rozjaśnił nagle uśmiech, co sprawiło, że Lance przeklął w środku, pośpiesznie wracając do swojego jedzenia. Rachel to oczywiście nie obchodziło; podniosła widelec, wskazując nim na Lance’a.

— Co z tobą i tym niebezpiecznym, kosmicznym rewolucjonistą?

 _Keithem. Jego imię to Keith._ Nie mogła mówić mu po imieniu? Keitha nawet już nie było w jadalni, a nawet jeżeli, siedział parę stołów od nich.

— Zagraliśmy w karty. Przegrał. I jedliśmy wczoraj razem śniadanie.

Rachel tkwiła w ciszy, wpatrując się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyraźnie oczekując jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji tej historii. Gdy nie nadeszła, otworzyła szerzej oczy i dosyć zawiedziona, zapytała:

— To tyle?

— Tak?

— Czyli… — Opadła na krzesło i przygryzła wargę, patrząc gdzieś przez okno. — Poważnie? Tyle? Byłam-- Myślałam, że poważnie ci się podoba!

— Keith? W życiu. To… — Wzdrygnął się. — Mam dreszcze na samą myśl.

Z nieco innych powodów, niż chciał wmówić swojej siostrze. Nieważne, że kłamał — przynajmniej zadziałało. Rachel wyglądała na wręcz nieco zdołowaną; skrzywiła się lekko, wpatrując się w swojego brata tępym wzrokiem. Odżyła jednak po paru sekundach, uśmiechając się do niego i pochylając się jego stronę przez stół.

— Więc mogę…?

— Nie jesteś w jego typie — odpowiedział natychmiast. Rachel westchnęła głęboko, a Lance jedynie wzruszył ramionami. — Sorry, siostra. Woli nieco inne rzeczy, niż te, do których się zaliczasz.

 _Jak mnie,_ przeszło mu przez myśl. Co też zignorował, oczywiście. Bo Keith, pod żadnym względem, go w końcu nie lubił — połączyła ich butelka whiskey i nierozstrzygnięty flirt z tego klubu. Fakt, że byli wtedy trzeźwi, był zupełnie inną historią, której Lance sam jeszcze nie potrafił rozgryźć.

Rachel nie musiała tego jednak wiedzieć. Ba, było lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dałaby mu już żyć, a Lance nie był też szczególnie chętny, żeby słuchać jej „sekretnych” komentarzy na temat tego, co u nich słychać przez kolejne parę dni.

To był już ich piąty dzień tutaj — w dziewiąty Lance i Rachel mieli już wracać do domu, skąd on miał jechać z Hunkiem, żeby zdążyć na uniwersytet przed końcem przerwy wiosennej, a Rachel leciała na kompletnie inny koniec świata, na swoje praktyki lekarskie. Bawiło go to za każdym razem, kiedy o tym pomyślał; jego siostra planowała zostać _lekarzem._ Rachel, tak z absolutnie wszystkich ludzi w jego rodzinie — najbardziej niedelikatna osoba na świecie.

Nie męczyła go już szczególnie do końca śniadania, bardziej narzekając na swoje własne życie. Kiedy skończyli, Lance po prostu wrócił do swojego pokoju, nieszczególnie pewny, co może ze sobą zrobić; kiedy akurat planował do niego wejść, Keith z niego wychodził. Natychmiast się uśmiechnął, stosunkowo sztucznie, dostając to samo w odpowiedzi; stali przez moment, wpatrując się tak w siebie, aż w końcu Lance uznał, że to nieco dziwne _._

— Sorry — mruknął, przesuwając się, żeby Keith mógł wyjść. — Gdzie idziesz?

— Muszę przejechać się do miasta. — Wyszedł z pokoju i stanęli na korytarzu, patrząc na siebie. — Widzimy się później.

— Jasne. Tak. — Lance pokiwał gorliwie głową. — Później.

— Wieczorem.

— Wieczorem?

Keith nerwowo poprawił kurtkę, którą miał zarzuconą na plecy.

— Muszę dowiedzieć się paru rzeczy… od niektórych ludzi.

— Po co?

Keith wzruszył ramionami, nie odpowiadając. Oczywiście. Jakże mógł zapewnić jakąkolwiek sensowną odpowiedź? Lance skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, czując, jak ogarnia go zirytowanie.

— Miłego. Ja tymczasem pójdę się zabawić.

— _Zabawić._ — Keith uśmiechnął się pod nosem i szybko zajął się ponownym poprawianiem swojego okrycia. — Jasne. „Miłego” tobie też.

— Coś ci się nie podoba, Kogane?

— Nie. — Kąciki ust Keitha uniosły się do góry, a jego wargi ułożyły się w coś, co prawdopodobnie miało być uśmiechem. — Naprawdę muszę już iść — dodał, nagle brzmiąc na o wiele bardziej zmartwionego.

Lance jedynie skinął do niego głową i Keith, nie ociągając się, odszedł, jak zawsze kierując się na schody. Szedł do miasta, w sprawie _pracy._ Kiedy ostatnio coś takiego się stało, prawie się zamordowali na miejscu — Lance nie był głupi, doskonale wiedział, że najpewniej chodzi znowu o to samo.

Może nie spędzą razem całej reszty tej przerwy razem. Było to dobre, oczywiście — ale… Ach. Cokolwiek tkwiło w brzuchu Lance’a, nie chciało, żeby Keith odchodził wcześniej. Były rzeczy, o których musieli porozmawiać, ale potrzeba było czasu, żeby do nich dojść.

Zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego nawet myśl o tym, że Keith odejdzie wcześniej, aż tak działała mu na nerwy.

Drgnął, kiedy za swoimi plecami usłyszał głos Rachel.

— Właśnie, Lance! Zapomniałam cię o coś zapytać!

Prychnął, odwracając się w jej stronę.

— Czego chcesz? — wystrzelił natychmiast.

Rachel natychmiast spochmurniała.

— Grzeczniej — wypaliła natychmiast. — Nie jesteś w zoo.

— Czego chcesz? — powtórzył, jeszcze bardziej podenerwowany niż wypowiedź wcześniej.

— Chciałam po prostu się dowiedzieć, czy chcesz iść na plażę. Jeżeli nie jesteś w humorze, to podziękuję. — Zmarszczyła brwi i przycisnęła swoją torbę bliżej piersi.

— Dlaczego niby nie miałbym być w humorze?

— „Dlaczego niby nie miałbym być w humorze?” — powtórzyła piskliwie, strzelając głupie miny. — No nie wiem, _Lance._ Dlaczego? No, jak mogłam to wywnioskować? Co cię mogło zdradzić? Wiesz co? Nie ważne. Pójdę sama.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i najszybciej jak tylko potrafiła, zaczęła iść w stronę wind; Lance przeklął pod nosem, żałując swojego małego wybuchu.

— Czekaj! — krzyknął za nią. — Okej, tak, pójdę z tobą! Ty-- Rachel, zaczekaj!

Kolejne cztery godziny, Lance spędził więc na plaży, ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką — nie była to na pewno rzecz, o której robieniu marzył, ale nie było wcale tak źle. Kiedy Rachel w końcu zapomniała, że na nią nawrzeszczał, stała się nawet całkiem przyjemna do rozmów, które nie miały żadnego sensu i wagi, skutecznie odwracając uwagę Lance’a od nieco istotniejszych spraw.

I było zabawnie. I miło, jak zawsze, kiedy spędzali czas na rzeczach, które nie sprawiały, że Lance z jakiegoś powodu zaczynał bardzo swojej siostry nienawidzić. Zazwyczaj trwało to jedynie parę minut, ale tyle wystarczało, żeby byli bliscy pozabijania się, gdy był w złym humorze — Rachel pomogła mu jednak zapomnieć o wszystkim, nieustannie z nim żartując i się drocząc, ani razu nawet nie wspominając o Keithcie, czy kimkolwiek innym.

Kiedy naszła pora kolacji, zebrali się z plaży, zbierając wszystkie swoje rzeczy i zwracając deski, a potem pojedynczo ruszyli do swoich pokojów, żeby się przebrać. Koło osiemnastej, ruszyli do restauracji wspólnie, nadal nie rozmawiając o niczym szczególnie konkretnym, co jakiś czas przekomarzając się słownie.

Do ich stołu dołączyło w krótkim czasie więcej znajomych twarzy — jedna z kuzynek Curtisa, która zaskakująco dobrze dogadywała się z Pidge, była tą, na którą Lance zwrócił najwięcej uwagi; miała silny filipiński akcent, krótkie włosy i duże okulary. Wyglądała na młodą, ale tuż po tym, jak Lance o tym wspomniał, zaprotestowała ze śmiechem — byli tego samego wieku.

Była słodka. I zabawna. I zaskakująco miła, ale w taki sposób, że potrafiła rozmawiać ze wszystkimi, nie będąc przy tym jakąś nieszczególnie przyjemną.

 _Idealna dziewczyna,_ jakby to powiedziała jego matka. Nazywała się Lili i przez cały wieczór, była bardzo zaangażowana w rozmowy z Lance’em; co było na pewno całkiem słodkie, tym bardziej, jak uśmiechała się do niego i pochylała przez stół, gdy chciała mu coś powiedzieć. Może w innym przypadku, Lance czułby się bardziej zainteresowany — teraz jego myśli zajęte były nieco inną osobą.

— Będę lecieć — powiedział po naprawdę przyjemnej godzinie. Wstał i mrugnął do zebranych. — Dobranoc.

Lili zerwała się na równe nogi.

— Przejdę się z tobą — zaproponowała natychmiast. — Zauważyłam, że jesteśmy na tym samym piętrze i jestem całkiem zmęczona, więc… dobranoc wszystkim! — krzyknęła, radośnie klepiąc w dłonie.

— Okej. — Lance pokiwał głową. Spojrzał na Rachel, która wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Ta, jeszcze raz dobranoc.

Pożegnali się z resztą zebranych i ruszyli, rozmawiając o w sumie niczym szczególnym. Lance nie był w to już jakoś specjalnie zaangażowany — starał się siedzieć w jadalni jak najdłużej, mając nadzieje, że Keith się w końcu pokaże, ale teraz zaczął podejrzewać, że może poszedł prosto do pokoju.

Starał się nie pokazywać swojego znikomego zainteresowania dyskusją z Lili — nadal była urocza. Opowiadała mu o rybach, które znalazła dzień wcześniej w wodzie, a Lance jedynie gorliwie jej przytakiwał. Wyszli z jadalni i podeszli do wind, gdzie Lili nacisnęła jedną ze wskazówek i kontynuowała rozmowę, kiedy Lance spojrzał w stronę drzwi wejściowych, które akurat trzasnęły, sygnalizując, że ktoś wszedł do środka. Lance wydął wargi, wpatrując się w znajomą sylwetkę, która wkradła się właśnie do hotelu. Rozpozna Keitha wszędzie — jak na ironię, wrócił akurat teraz?

— Masz może jutro czas? — zapytała nagle Lili, zwracając swoją twarz w jego stronę. — Moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjść.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, śledząc wzrokiem Keitha. Nawet nie spojrzał w tę stronę, natychmiast kierując się na schody.

— Możemy iść na drinka razem na plaży, czy coś… wiesz, taka mała, _hawajska_ , randka.

Pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok od schodów, kiedy nie mógł już dłużej dojrzeć Keitha.

— Nie — powiedział natychmiast. Jej uśmiech natychmiast zrzedł, a Lance przeklął w myślach. — Jestem… zajęty.

 _Moje myśli są zajęte inną osobą,_ tak dokładniej. Może nie chodziło nawet o cokolwiek więcej, ale w tej chwili, Lance nie potrafił myśleć o nikim innym niż Keith — nadal speszony po tym, co stało się między nimi, nie potrafił wyrzucić tego momentu ze swoich myśli.

Może po prostu chciał, żeby znaczyło to nieco więcej — może to na sobie wymuszał, starając się za wszelką cenę znaleźć między nimi coś _znaczącego._ Cokolwiek to było, nie było tam miejsca dla tej dziewczyny; mimo że ładna, urocza i w każdej innej chwili, Lance czułby się, jakby wygrał w lotto, teraz nie potrafił nawet sobie tego wyobrazić.

Zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego.

— Pidge mówiła, że jesteś wolny — wymamrotała ponuro, a Lance natychmiast pokręcił głową.

— Ta, bo nie wie. Nie mów jej. — Pokiwała smętnie głową, a Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Miłego wieczoru — życzył jej. — Muszę… muszę lecieć.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Lance pobiegł w stronę schodów, pokonując po dwa, żeby Keitha dogonić. Kiedy go na nich dopadł, klepnął go w plecy i zarzucił swoje ramię na jego.

— Hejka — przywitał się radośnie.

— _J_ \-- Ta. — Keith odetchnął głęboko, patrząc na niego krótko. — Cześć Lance.

— Unikasz kolacji? Wiesz, że to niezdrowe — pouczył go. Nie wiedząc czemu, starał się mówić najgłośniej, jak tylko naturalnie się dało, sprawiając, że Keith zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi.

— Jadłem na mieście — odpowiedział, a Lance gorliwie mu przytaknął.

— Jasne. Idziesz do pokoju? — Kiedy Keith pokiwał głową, Lance, nie ściągając dłoni z jego ramienia, pociągnął go do przodu. — Świetnie! Idziemy więc razem.

— Cokolwiek — wymamrotał na to.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, ale Lance nie zabrał dłoni z jego ramienia — sprawiło to, że byli wręcz niekomfortowo blisko, ale kompletnie mu to nie przeszkadzało, a Keith albo bał się odezwać, albo po prostu to zignorował. Doszli tak na swoje piętro i Lance wygrzebał z kieszeni spodni kartę, którą jednym, sprawnym gestem przesunął na czytniku kart.

— Ty pierwszy — powiedział i spojrzał w bok, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zamykającej się windy.

Jak na ironię, tuż przed nią była to Lili; zatrzymała się w miejscu, z kartą od swojego pokoju w dłoni, obserwując, jak Lance przepuszcza przed siebie Keitha. Uśmiechnęła się do niego smutno, a Lance jedynie do niej mrugnął, wchodząc do pokoju za Keithem.

 _Jutro zapomni,_ _że ona w ogóle istnieje_ _._

Lance zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął przy nich, patrząc na Keitha. Ten, jakby to czując, odwrócił się; uśmiechnął się jak dzieciak, przyłapany na robieniu czegoś, czego nie powinien i spuścił głowę.

— Co… po co byłeś w mieście?

— Dostałem wiadomość od Krolii.

— Twojej mamy? — Lance uniósł brwi do góry. — Jaką?

— Muszę wrócić wcześniej, niż zakładaliśmy.

Lance głęboko odetchnął. Nastawił się na to — nie powinien więc czuć się aż tak zawiedziony, prawda?

— Zostajesz jeszcze--

— Jeden dzień — przerwał mu Keith. — Dostałem wiadomość. Muszę się pośpieszyć. Jadę pojutrze, rano?

Serce Lance’a spadło w jego żołądek, a potem wróciło mu do gardła, boleśnie przypominając o swoim istnieniu.

— Zaraz, co? — Otworzył szeroko oczy, starając się odetchnąć. — Jak… Dlacz… po co? Znaczy… Nie rozumiem.

— Jestem w pracy, Lance.

— Jakiej pracy? Działasz w jakiejś pieprzonej, kosmicznej rebelii! To bardziej jak mafia!

Keith nie miał na to odpowiedzi, oczywiście. Jakby mógł. Zdradzić cokolwiek dla Lance’a? Nigdy.

— Mafia też ma raczej jakieś wymagania, prawda?

Tyle. Nie było już rzeczy, o których mogliby rozmawiać — nie było żadnych słów, których Lance mógł teraz powiedzieć. Odetchnął głęboko, ignorując głos, tkwiący gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy; starał się nie czuć zawiedziony i zły, bo nie było w tym dla niego miejsca. Mając prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat, byli dorośli; nie było w tym miejsca, żeby Lance był tym, który będzie starał się Keitha czegokolwiek nauczyć.

Więc po prostu ze sobą więcej nie rozmawiali. Mimo że jutro już nie będą się widzieć przez nie wiadomo ile czasu, Lance nie chciał o tym rozmawiać; czuł się urażony i przy tym pod jakimś względem po prostu przerażony, na perspektywę, ile taka rozmowa mogłaby zdradzić. Zagryzł więc wargi i pokiwał głową, odwracając wzrok od Keitha.

— Śpieszę się jutro, więc pójdę spać — powiedział ten.

— Jasne. Ja… ja też — mruknął. — Znaczy, ja też idę spać.

Nie odzywali się do siebie. Po raz kolejny. Lance miał wrażenie, że nie jest w ogóle w stanie mówić — kiedy stanął w łazience, a światło oświetliło jego twarz, miał wrażenie, że widzi ducha. Tej nocy uporał się jak najszybciej ze sobą i wsunął pod przykrycia na swoim łóżku; wyciągnął telefon, bezsensownie przeglądając różne aplikacje w oczekiwaniu na to, żeby Keith uporał się sam ze sobą i mogliby zgasić światło i po prostu iść w końcu spać.

Kiedy Keith wyszedł z łazienki i natychmiast skierował się do swojego łóżka, Lance zgasił telefon i odłożył go pod poduszkę.

— Dobranoc.

 _Klik._ Jedno ze świateł zgasło.

— Dobranoc.

 _Klik_ ; zgasło i drugie, pogrążając ich w bezdennej ciemności i w ciszy, której nie chcieli pod żadnym pozorem przerwać. Nawet oddychanie zdawało się teraz przerażająco nieswoje — przypominało mu trochę o fakcie, że muszą _rozmawiać,_ a cokolwiek robią teraz, zdecydowanie się do tego nie zaliczało. Byli dorośli, a dorośli nie rozwiązywali swoich konfliktów _ignorowaniem_ siebie nawzajem.

Był to w końcu konflikt. Ich warg i faktu braku przestrzeni między nimi przez parę zbyt długich minut, nim najpewniej chcieliby przyznać przed sobą. To nie było dziwne, po prostu nieswoje — musieli nauczyć się akceptować perspektywę, że hej, _nic się nie stało._

Z drugiej strony, najgłupszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim była najpewniej cała skala tej sprawy. Bo gdyby ich to nie obchodziło, zaśmialiby się i to zignorowali — ten głupi głos z tyłu jego głowy nieustannie powtarzał mu, że skoro czuje to, co czuje, ten pocałunek nie był jedynie zwykłym przypadkiem.

Naprawdę zostały im tylko dwa noce? Pożegnają się i z tym, nie zobaczą się przez kolejne lata — a Lance upewni się, żeby zabić to uczucie ogniem. Nie było mowy, żeby po prostu _pozwolił_ sobie na czucie tego samego; żalu, setek pytań, które męczyłyby jego umysł podczas nieprzespanych nocy.

Nie pozwoli sobie, żeby zacząć czuć do Keitha cokolwiek, co chociaż minimalnie wykraczało za przyjaźń. Nie ma opcji, żeby ponownie cierpiał i nie był w stanie ruszyć do przodu, nie teraz, kiedy jego życie w końcu wracało na dobre tory.

Zasnął, przez cały czas myśląc o tych rzeczach — i we śnie odwiedziły go te zmartwienia, ku jego lekkiej histerii. To była na pewno całkiem nietypowa noc w jego już całkiem dorosłym życiu, tak kiedy się obudził, Lance po prostu był szczęśliwy, że Keith zdążył już gdzieś wyjść.

Po kwadransie, Lance był już na dole. Tym razem nie wziął na śniadanie tostów, a jajecznice i herbatę, nie kawę; może musiał zmienić nieco w swojej diecie, żeby czuć się ze sobą lepiej. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, szukając znanej mu twarzy i w końcu natrafił na jedną.

Hunk udawał, że na niego nie patrzy. Lance przeklął w myślach; nie gadali ze sobą od tamtej nocy, bo Lance, całkowicie świadomie, starał się unikać wszelki spotkań sam na sam. Teraz jednak po prostu ruszył w jego stronę, bo jednak nie mogli tak żyć — byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Powinni porozmawiać.

Lance zassał wargę, opadając na miejscu obok Hunka, który spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Co ci powiedział Keith? — zapytał natychmiast. — Wtedy kiedy spałeś w moim… _w naszym_ pokoju?

— Że się pokłóciliście. — Wyglądał, jakby mówił prawdę. Lance chciał w to wierzyć, oczywiście, ale nadal męczyło go coś, czego do końca nie potrafił zrozumieć. — Coś się stało…?

— Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. — Lance odwrócił wzrok, wpatrując się w okno. — Mówił prawdę. Napiliśmy się i pokłóciliśmy.

Hunk nadal nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to, Lance. Jeżeli chcesz… — Hunk odetchnął głęboko. — Możemy porozmawiać.

— Nie. Nie mamy o czym. — Uśmiechnął się, zawstydzony, nadal nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. — Po prostu się ze sobą pokłóciliśmy, tak, jak zawsze. Nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze się do tego nie przyzwyczaiłeś, stary! Wystarczyło, żeby Keith zniknął na paręnaście miesięcy, a ty… ty już nie pamiętasz, Hunk? _Haha_ , ta, zabawne.

Chciał odejść. Po prostu. Uciec stąd i schować się do swojego łózka, ale tam w końcu pojawi się Keith; i Lance nie będzie w stanie dłużej po prostu leżeć w ciszy, oddychając najciszej, jak to tylko możliwe, wszystko przez jedną głupotę, którą zrobili wcześniej. Wiele osób miało te chwile słabości, jak byli pijani, więc skąd wzięły się te wszystkie emocje, które teraz czuł?

Lance przesunął wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, wręcz w lekkiej histerii szukając Rachel — mogła być jedyną osobą tutaj, która w żaden sposób nie chciała z nim „porozmawiać”. Bo tego zdecydowanie nie potrzebował; był na wakacjach. Miał wolne. Od pracy, od studiów, od wszystkiego, co dołowało go przez ostatnie tygodnie. W tym momencie wcale nie uciekał od żadnego problemu, po prostu robił z tego większą sprawę, niż była ona naprawdę.

Nie było jej jednak tutaj. Wyjątkowo, kiedy jej potrzebował, musiała gdzieś się podziać.

— Jeżeli tak mówisz — odpowiedział mu Hunk, brzmiąc na całkiem zdołowanego. — Po prostu mówię, że tutaj jestem.

Lance nie potrafił stwierdzić, ile on wiedział, a ile po prostu się domyślał. Hunk znał go od lat i widział, jak wyglądała jego relacja z Keithem przez całość jej trwania — oczywiście, że wszystkie, chociażby i najdrobniejsze „zmiany” mogły sprawić, że robił się podejrzliwy.

— Okej. Dzięki. Wiesz, że cię kocham, stary — powiedział, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

— A ja ciebie, Lance — odpowiedział na to, szczerząc się. — Widziałeś, że dodają do tych tostów awokado? Tak ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy?

— Co? Tak. Jem je codziennie!

Jak dobrze, Jezus; Lance nie był pewny, czy wytrzymałby Hunka, który nadal zerkałby podejrzliwie w jego stronę za każdym razem, gdy tylko pojawił się na horyzoncie. Przynajmniej się na ten temat dogadali, chociaż nie rozwiązało to absolutnie niczego.

Lance nie miał siły robić zbyt wiele tego dnia. Wolał wrócić do pokoju, mówiąc szczerze — co zrobił, tłumacząc się Pidge i Rachel (które były gotowe, żeby zabrać go ze sobą nad wodę), że czuje się źle. Prześpi się, zje kolację, prześpi się więcej i kiedy jutro wstanie, Keitha już praktycznie nie będzie, a sam Lance nie będzie miał też czego żałować.

Nie można płakać po kochankach, których nigdy nie było.

Zasypianie było zaskakująco łatwe, tym bardziej po dzisiejszej męczarni. Obudził się parę razy, raz przez stukanie drzwi — przed zmrużone oczy dostrzegł, jak Keith wchodzi do środka i kręci się po pokoju, przez chwilę bawiąc się swoją kostką, a potem znowu wychodzi.

Ostatecznie rozbudził go ostry dźwięk fabrycznej melodii z telefonu. Lance zerwał się natychmiast na równe nogi, prawie padając na ziemię. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, zbyt zaspany, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje; sekundę zajęło mu zlokalizowanie telefonu, wściekle dzwoniącego na szafce nocnej obok jego łóżka. Poderwał go do góry i nie sprawdzając kto to, odebrał, przyciskając urządzenie do ucha.

— Halo? — zapytał, nadal nieco spanikowany.

— Lance?

Znajomy głos sprawił, że odetchnął z ulgą.

— Shiro? — Opadł na łóżko. Jego dłonie nadal się trzęsły. — Co ty--

— Usłyszałem, że Keith wyjeżdża wcześniej — przerwał mu. — Chciałem sprawdzić, czy--

— Czy nie próbuję go zabić? — Lance zaśmiał się nerwowo. — Nie. Jest okej.

Pod tym względem, przynajmniej. Tak w ogóle, „okej” nie było w żadnym stopniu.

Shiro znał go jednak zbyt dobrze.

— Chcesz pogadać?

Lance westchnął i podniósł głowę do góry, wpatrując się w sufit. Shiro… było tak dużo rzeczy, które mógł teraz zapytać.

— Kiedy jest okej, żeby ruszyć do przodu? — wyszeptał. — Po zmarłych.

Nie był pewny, czy Shiro był odpowiednią osobą do rozmowy o tym. Słyszał o Adamie lata temu — i jakkolwiek Shiro zapierał się, że nigdy nie przestał utrzymywać się wspomnień ich miłości, gdy działali w Voltronie, dla Lance’a to nadal była nieco inna sprawa.

Z kim innym mógł jednak o tym porozmawiać? Ze wszystkich jego bliskich, Shiro był na pewno najlepszym wyborem.

— Kiedy jesteś po prostu gotowy. — Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. — Nie ma żadnego konkretnego czasu na to. Kiedy czujesz się gotowy, jest dobrze, Lance.

Lance zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę w dół. Zdarzały się momenty, kiedy potrafił po prostu _czuć,_ jak jego policzki zaczynają go palić, mimo że nic się z nimi nie działo — kiedy myślał za dużo o jakiś sprawach albo zamartwiał się głupotami. Na samym początku, czuł się w tym bezpieczny, mając wrażenie, że to sposób, w który Allura okazuje mu swoje wsparcie; czuł się ironicznie, kiedy czuł to i teraz, w momencie, w którym na moment wolałby o niej zapomnieć.

Nie czuł nic złego. Nie myślał o rzeczach, których powinien się wstydzić — może gdyby po prostu chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, niż pieprzonego Keitha, którego tak czy tak jutro już z nimi nie będzie…

Trzecia zasada Lance’a McClaina, które jakkolwiek same z siebie wymyślone na żarty, mówiła o tym, że będzie szczerzy ze swoimi emocjami — i kim by też był, gdyby akurat teraz chciał się temu przeciwstawić.

— Myślę, że Keith mi się podoba — wymamrotał, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki mógł usłyszeć stłumiony śmiech, który sprawił, że Lance’a przeszły dreszcze. — Shiro, okej, _widziałeś go?_ Jakim cudem można wyglądać tak dobrze? Czy to te blizny, czy może po prostu jakoś zmę--

— Lance, _stop._ — Chłopak natychmiast się zamknął i przewrócił oczami, kiedy usłyszał chichot Shiro. — Nie mów tego mi, tylko powiedz to Keithowi.

To była rzecz, którą Lanc emusiał usłyszeć — była to też rzecz, której bał się najbardziej. Poderwał się na równe nogi, nerwowo przechadzając się po pokoju.

— Co, jeżeli źle zareaguje? Może nie czuć tego samego. Może będzie _obrzydzony_ i przer--

— Jeżeli nie zadziała, przynajmniej nie będzie ci źle, że odchodzi! Przestań marnować czas i do niego idź.

— Jezus, Shi-- Okej, _tak,_ masz rację. — Lance pokiwał gorliwie głową, przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha. — Jak coś, wszystko zwalam na ciebie.

Shiro znowu się zaśmiał, ale tym razem Lance nie czuł się aż tak tym wszystkim zawstydzony. Nerwowo poprawił się na swoim siedzeniu, nagle przypominając sobie, gdzie Shiro w ogóle jest.

— Jak tam twoja podróż? — zapytał, rozglądając się nerwowo.

Nie on był tutaj istotny, prawda? Shiro marnował teraz na niego swój czas, który miał poświęcać ze swoim nowym mężem — tymczasem, rozstrzygał idiotyczne relacje swoich przyjaciół.

— Mamy czas, żeby pogadać później — dostał w odpowiedzi.

— Ta. Okej. Jasne. Pozdrów Curtisa.

— Do usłyszenia później, Lance.

I z tym, Shiro się z nim rozłączył. Lance przez moment tkwił z telefonem przyciśniętym do ucha. Minęło parę długich sekund, aż Lance w końcu się włączył, kończąc analizować dyskusję, która odbyła się przed chwilą.

Zaśmiał się głośno i poderwał na równe nogi.

Kiedy to powiedział, stało się to prawdą — Keith mu się podobał. Nie był w nim, oczywiście, zakochany, to była _zupełnie_ inna kategoria, do której Keith nie dostanie się nigdy… albo przynajmniej taką nadzieję miał Lance. To by było dosyć kłopotliwe, bo miłość sama z siebie była trudna, a czucie to do kogoś, z kim mógł się zobaczyć raz na paręnaście miesięcy? Katorga.

Czuł, jakby ściągnięto z niego wielki kamień, który trzymał go w miejscu od pierwszego ich spotkania, jeszcze na ślubie Shiro i Curtisa. To wszystko nie mogło się zacząć od ich pocałunku — Lance czuł się w końcu dobrze, kiedy flirtowali ze sobą w klubie, czuł się świetnie, gdy grali razem w karty; czuł się tak niesamowicie, kiedy rozmawiali ze sobą dni wcześniej, bawili się po prostu dobrze, byli tuż obok siebie. Nie było nic złego, że uważał Keitha za atrakcyjnego.

Musieli po prostu o tym porozmawiać. Tyle. Kiedy to zrobią, spadnie mu kamień z serca i będzie mógł ruszyć dalej.

Podskoczył do góry, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i rzucił się w ich stronę. Otworzył bez sprawdzania, kto stoi po drugiej stronie; uśmiechnął się na przywitanie do swojej siostry, która odpowiedziała tym samym. Była w swoim stroju kąpielowym, na który zarzuciła jedynie półprzezroczyste kimono.

— Idziesz na kolację? — zapytała. — Wszyscy już się zebrali, nawet Keith, więc uznałam, że cię zawołam…

— Tak, już lecę.

Pogadają więc wieczorem, kiedy wrócą już razem do pokoju.

Lance nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, o czym rozmawiał z Rachel w drodze na dół, co wziął na swój talerz, ani z kim w ogóle siedział. Angażował się w dyskusje, ale nie spuszczał wzroku z Keitha, wciśniętego parę siedzeń dalej; nie byli ani obok siebie, ani naprzeciwko, ale w sumie czego, Lance czuł nawet lekką ulgę, że nie musieli być obok siebie. Najpewniej nie wytrzymałby wtedy podekscytowania, które się w nim zbierało.

Minęło dobre pół godziny, nim Keith podniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza.

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho.

Nikt go nie usłyszał, oprócz samego Lance’a. Keith wyraźnie się tym nie przejął — nie czekając, aż ktokolwiek mu odpowie, wstał i nie patrząc na nikogo, wyszedł z jadalni.

Dopiero wtedy Lance zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas nawet nie ruszył swojego jedzenia. Zamrugał, zaskoczony swoim własnym zastygnięciem i jak szybko tylko był w stanie, zaczął chłodne już śniadanie. Hunk spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, zajmując się swoim własnym jedzeniem.

Ten chłopak był zdecydowanie zbyt bystry. Może gdy wrócą do domu, Lance weźmie go do siebie, ugotują coś smacznego i porozmawiają o tym wszystkim — bo szczerze, Lance nie czuł się z tym aż tak źle, jak próbował sobie wmówić. A Hunk? Ze wszystkich ludzi tutaj, on słuchałby najuważniej.

Lance odetchnął głęboko i wstał od stołu, zostawiając swoje na wpół skończone jedzenie.

— Dobranoc — powiedział głośno.

Spojrzeli na niego, praktycznie zdumieni; znikał w końcu w połowie posiłku, bez żadnego konkretnego wyjaśnienia, ale Lance miał zdecydowanie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Nie chciał się tłumaczyć, tak jedynie uśmiechnął się najszczerzej, jak tylko potrafił i czym prędzej czmychnął z jadalni, słysząc za sobą głosy i pytania, na które w tej chwili odpowiedzi nie miał.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale chciał po prostu tam iść — za Keithem. Tak, jak robił przez cały ten tydzień, który spędzili razem, który był najbardziej fascynującym przeżyciem od lat. Czuł… po prostu; beznamiętne życie w szarej, nudnej Ziemi na moment zyskało galaktycznych barw, czerwonych i niebieskich, tak intensywnych, że Lance tracił dech.

Keith na niego poczekał — uśmiechnął się, a potem razem, bez słowa, ruszyli razem do pokoju. Lance przez cały czas ćwiczył tę samą rozmowę w swojej głowie, odgrywając ją w setki możliwych sposób. Widział, jak Keith co jakiś czas na niego zerka, sprawiając też, że Lance poważnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Shiro nie dzwonił i do niego — przy tym, nie był na pewno typem, który jakkolwiekby się na ten temat wygadał, prawda?

Lance otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając Keitha przodem.

— Mogę iść pierwszy? — zapytał ten, pokazując na drzwi od łazienki.

Nie mówiąc więc nic, pokiwał głową i skierował się na swoje łóżko. Usiadł na nim i zerknął na Keitha, który nadal nie ruszył się ze swojej pozycji, przez cały czas obserwując Lance’a ze zmrużonymi oczami.

Nie powiedział jednak zupełnie nic, nawet wtedy, kiedy Lance mu przytaknął; w końcu wzruszył ramionami i poszedł robić swoje.

Zrobili to, co zawsze, a potem po prostu położyli się do swoich łóżek, nakryli się i w końcu, nadszedł czas, żeby zgasić światła. Lance widział, jak Keith kręci się w miejscu, bawiąc się przez moment swoją dziwną kostką, aż w końcu odłożył ją i spojrzał krótko na Lance’a.

— Dobranoc.

 _Klik._ Światło obok łóżka Keitha zgasło, pogrążając całe pomieszczenie w półmroku. Lance podniósł się powoli do góry, patrząc przez okno; gwiazdy były dzisiaj zaskakująco jasne i pełne wdzięku, wyraźniejsze, niż przez wszystkie poprzednie miesiące, które spędził, wpatrując się w nie w czasie bezsennych nocy.

— Keith? — zapytał cicho, kierując swoją dłoń do lampki. Zgasił ją, a pomieszczenie ogarnął mrok. — Ty… O której jutro…?

— Rano. — W ciemności widział, jak Keith przestawia się na łóżku i powoli podnosi wyżej. — Bardzo rano. Chcieli, żeby mogli mnie zabrać z lotniska o siódmej.

 _Siódmej._ Dodając do tego godzinny dojazd… Lance westchnął, odwracając wzrok od gwiazd.

— Porozmawiamy?

Keith całkowicie usiadł na swoim łóżku, a Lance zamknął oczy. Po prostu powinni porozmawiać. _Nie musieli._ Nie było w tym końcu nic wielkiego — Lance był tym, który robił z tego wielką sprawę.

Cisza Keitha była wręcz dołująca. Może był zdania, że powinni dać temu wszystkiemu spokój? Nie było w tym w końcu nic wielkiego, prawda? Byli przyjaciółmi--

— Chcesz mi wyznać miłość?

— Co? Nie!

Lance parsknął nerwowo, zaciskając oczy nieco mocniej i nerwowo kręcąc głową.

— Nie… nie czuję nic konkretnego do ciebie, Keith. — Nadal miał zamknięte oczy. — Myśl-- znaczy, lubię cię i w ogóle, jesteś całkiem przystojny z tymi nowymi bliznami, ale… związki są stosunkowo przerażające. — Zacisnął mocniej pięści, modląc się, żeby w ciemności nie dało się zauważyć, jak bardzo mu drżą. — Tym bardziej z ludźmi, którzy mogą bardzo łatwo stracić swoje życie.

Ciężko było mu o tym mówić. Myśleć; robić cokolwiek na ten temat, co wymagało, żeby jakkolwiek się _otwierał._ Jeszcze przed Keithem, ze wszystkich istniejących ludzi!

— Nic takiego nie planuję — odpowiedział w końcu Keith, brzmiąc całkowicie obojętnie. — Tracić życia. Ani umierać. Ani nic takiego.

Mógł mówić dużo, ale większość rzeczy raczej wskazywała na coś innego.

— To dobrze. — Otworzył w końcu oczy, kierując twarz w jego stronę. — Bardzo dobrze.

W pokoju znowu rozległ się „klik” i lampa ze strony łóżka Keitha się zapaliła. Ściągnął z siebie kołdrę i objął swoje ugięte nogi, nie patrząc na Lance’a.

— Tęsknisz za nią?

— Nią?

Keith poprawił się na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Było to raczej oczywiste, ale Lance po prostu nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.

— Allurą.

— Księżniczką? — _Głupie pytanie._ — Czasami. — Chciał ugryźć się w język tak mocno, żeby poczuć aż metaliczny posmak krwi w swoich ustach. — I za każdym razem, kiedy widzę swoje odbicie.

Keith w końcu na niego spojrzał. Z zaskakująco łagodnością w oczach, przesunął wzrokiem po policzkach Lance’a, z uwagą przyglądając się niebieskim znakom. W końcu przyciągnął kolana bliżej swojej piersi i głęboko odetchnął.

— Jest częścią ciebie — zauważył. — I zawsze będzie.

— Na zawsze — potwierdził. Cokolwiek tkwiło w jego żołądku od rana, robiło się coraz cięższe. — To… trochę dołujące — przyznał się, ze wstydem, a Keith przechylił głowę w bok, patrząc na niego pytająco. — Za czterdzieści lat będę już stary i pomarszczony, a w lustrze nadal będę widzieć to, co po sobie zostawiła — wyjaśnił, czując, jak wszystko mu drętwieje. Jęknął żałośnie i skulił się, czochrając swoje włosy. — Po prostu, dołujące. Będę żyć z nimi z dwadzieścia razy dłużej, niż żyłem z nią.

Keith wydął wargi, powoli kręcąc głową.

— Cena miłości.

— Co ty wiesz o miłości?

Keith zmarszczył nos, robiąc minę, jakby poczuł się autentycznie urażony przez ten komentarz. Wyglądał przy tym całkiem zabawnie.

— Nic konkretnego — odpowiedział — ale nadal dużo czytałem.

— Boże, Keith, _umiesz_ _czytać_?

— Tak? Dlaczego miałbym nie umieć?

Keith wyglądał na tak poważnie przejętego tym komentarzem, że Lance miał ochotę iść do łazienki i utopić się w wannie. Zamiast tego, przewrócił po prostu oczami, zmieniając i temat; nie było po co żartować z tym kretynem.

— Ile teraz będziesz w kosmosie, kowboju?

Keith zerknął na niego szybko kątem oka i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

— Nieco czasu.

— Więcej niż teraz? — Keith nie wyglądał, jakby w ogóle miał zamiar mu odpowiedzieć, tak Lance pokiwał głową i dopowiedział sobie wszystko sam: — Tak. Ile? Dwa lata? Trzy?

— Tyle, ile będzie trzeba.

Czemu w ogóle męczył się pytaniem? Nie był już nawet zły — bardziej _zrozpaczony_ — że Keith nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć. To było wręcz żałosne, jak bardzo starał się z niego wycisnąć cokolwiek więcej.

— Oczywiście.

Lance oparł się na ramię łóżka i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, kątem oka obserwując, jak Keith kręci się na swoim łóżku. Starał się odgarnąć swoje przydługie włosy za uszy, ale nie dał rady ich złapać; zmrużył oczy, próbując po raz drugi i pozwalając tym samym, żeby znowu stało się to samo. Nie było to pod żadnym względem nietypowe, czy nowe w jego oczach, ale mimo tego wszystkiego, Lance nie mógł powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

Głośnym i szczerym, a w jego środku rozlało się przyjemne ciepło. Kiedy to zrobił, Keith spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale, krzywiąc się nieco, tak, jakby był tym jakkolwiek urażony. Widząc to, Lance zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, powoli tracąc już swój oddech.

— Dlacze-- zawsze taki jesteś — wydukał, z trudem powstrzymując nagłych i intensywnych rechotów, które chciały wydobyć się z jego gardła. — Niczego się nie nauczyłeś!

— Nie muszę się niczego uczyć — odpowiedział Keith, brzmiąc na całkiem oburzonego, ale na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

— Jezus, Keith… — Starał się uspokoić swój oddech. — Jesteś tragiczny w pożegnaniach.

— Co niby powinienem zrobić, co?

Keith wyglądał na oburzonego, co było w ogóle jeszcze zabawniejsze.

— Nie wiem, to twoja rola. Powinieneś… nie wiem, złapać mnie w swoje ramiona i zapłakać, mówiąc, że będziesz tęsknić — zasugerował i mrugnął do niego, na co Keith zareagował skrzywieniem.

— Nie zrobię tego.

— Wiem. Dlatego jesteś taki tandetny.

Nie wyglądał na szczególnie zadowolonego ze swojego „nowego” przezwiska — nie odpowiedział jednak w żaden sposób. Lance westchnął, odrzucając resztki rozbawienia w kąt i zapytał o znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy, które męczyły go już od poranka:

— Czy ktokolwiek wie, że cię jutro nie będzie? — Zero odpowiedzi, znowu. — Ja wiem. Świetnie. Nie powiem im, że wiedziałem — wymamrotał jednak, a Keith jedynie mu przytaknął.

— Nie musisz — odpowiedział. — Pomyślałem, że… no, _chciałem,_ żebyś o tym wiedział.

Gdyby tylko gwiazdy ułożyły się nieco inaczej, prawda?

Lance westchnął, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Może widział w tym wszystko, czego potrzebował — a może było to wszystko, do czego nie chciał się przed sobą przyznać przez miesiące, które spędził, raz po raz przeżywając wszystkie ich podróże, przygody, wszystkie uczucia, których nie mógł zrozumieć nikt inny.

— Dlaczego?

Keith zsunął nogi ze swojego posłania, nie ściągając swojego wzroku z Lance’a. Spędził tak parę sekund, aż w końcu wstał, przez cały czas wyraźnie zmieszany, aczkolwiek pewny swoich gestów.

— Bo cię lubię — powiedział miękko, siadając na łóżku Lance’a. Spojrzał na niego z kompletnie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, wyglądając praktycznie nostalgicznie; młodziej, niż zazwyczaj. — Jako przyjaciela. Jako człowieka.

Mówił powoli, kiedy Lance po prostu na niego patrzył, zaskoczony i zmieszany.

— Dlaczego to mówisz? — zapytał cicho.

— Bo chcę, żebyś to też wiedział, Lance. — Keith usiadł naprzeciwko niego. — Jesteś wielkim dupkiem, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… Myślę, że jesteś lepszy, niż byłeś rok temu — mruknął. — Z roku na rok, robisz się coraz lepszy i lepszy.

Rok temu praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Lance nie był pewny, czy czuł się bardziej zawstydzony, czy zły — wydarzenia z ich ostatniego spotkania nadal były wyraźne w jego głowie, a złość i zawiedzenie, jakie wtedy czuł, wróciły trzy razy silnej. To wszystko sprawiło, że mimo wielu „zabawnych” aktywności, jakie wtedy mieli robić, Lance poszedł może na jedną kolację ze wszystkimi — większość czasu spędził schowany w łóżku, ze słuchawkami w uszach i książką w dłoniach, udając, że jest paskudnie chory, tak bardzo, że nie da rady nawet wyciągnąć się ze swojego mieszkania na pół godziny.

Z Keithem się praktycznie więc nie widział; teraz było jednak inaczej. Przez te wszystkie poprzednie dni, nawet jeżeli się rozdzielali, nadal byli obok siebie; dyskutując, żartując, bawiąc się razem, tak, jak nigdy w życiu.

Lance uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Cieszył się, że nie było tak od samego początku; że wraz z nimi, dorosła i ta relacja. Było mu po prostu nieco przykro, że mieli tak mało czasu.

— Jeżeli wrócisz bezpiecznie--

— Wrócę — przerwał mu natychmiast. — Bezpiecznie czy nie, wrócę.

Cokolwiek miało to dokładnie znaczyć, Lance dedukować nie miał zamiaru.

— Możemy iść na randkę — powiedział. Keith w końcu na niego spojrzał, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. — Jak wrócisz tutaj. Na Ziemię. Na dłużej niż tydzień albo… wiesz, po prostu parę tygodni.

Nie było w tej propozycji nic złego, prawda? Złe nie było w końcu oczekiwanie, żeby ktoś, kogo jakkolwiek lubisz, był dostępny i bezpieczny; ale z drugiej strony, Lance natychmiast zagryzł swoje usta, gdy Keith w końcu przetworzył informacje mu podane. Nie było co spodziewać się cudu; nie było najpewniej zbyt wiele możliwości, żeby coś takiego wyszło.

Keith wyglądał bowiem na zawiedzionego, a Lance poczuł, jak jego serce pęka, rozpada się powoli na kawałki i zakopuje się gdzieś głęboko w czeluściach jego żołądka. Zanim usta Keitha się otworzyły, wiadome było, co ma zamiar powiedzieć.

— Nie chcę robić--

— Zamknij się — przerwał mu natychmiast, brzmiąc o wiele bardziej agresywnie, niż planował. — Po prostu idź, leć, cokolwiek, nie połam sobie nóg ani rąk, nie zarób kolejnej blizny na twarzy, bo będziesz wyglądać _paskudnie_ i przeżyj.

— Obiecuję. — Keith wyraźnie się rozluźnił i opuścił swoje dłonie. — Obiecuję, okej?

Lance zatrzymał się w miejscu, myśląc, jakie miejsce byłoby idealne, żeby pocałować Keitha po raz pierwszy; z wiosennym wiatrem miotającym ich włosami, śpiewem ptaków nad nimi, ze słońcem muskającym ich skórę. Nie wtedy, w dusznym, ciemnym pokoju hotelowym, kiedy oboje pachnęli migdałowym mydłem i drogą whiskey. Nie teraz, w środku nocy, z gwiazdami zaglądającymi do nich przez odsłonięte okno, a lampa przy łóżku Keitha bzyczała cicho, niszcząc ciszę, jaka między nimi zapadła. Nie wszystkie pocałunki mogły być jednak romantyczne, nieważne jak bardzo Lance tego nie łaknął.

Zamiast tego, Lance mocniej zacisnął swoje dłonie na nadgarstkach Keitha i przysunął się o odrobinę, całując go po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu, czując, jak serce bije mu mocniej i wszystko, co jadł dzisiejszego dnia, ciąży w jego żołądku. Nie ma tutaj nikogo, kto by ich zobaczył, a wstyd, który czuje, jest tak dziwny; nie chciałby jednak zostać przyłapany na całowaniu, tak ze wszystkich możliwych ludzi, właśnie Keitha. Z drugiej strony, może bardziej przerażał go to, co by to przyniosło — pobłażliwe spojrzenia, które utrzyma, gdy Keith już odejdzie, nie wróci przez kolejne miesiące, tracąc kolejne płaty skóry i łamiąc wszystkie inne swoje kości. Nikt mu w końcu nie powie, jak bardzo żałosny jest, zakochując się w ludziach, którzy nieustannie igrają z ogniem.

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, życie znowu ruszyło, gwiazdy migotały, a lampa znowu zaczęła bzyczeć w jego uszach. Świat biegł dalej, nawet jeżeli Lance zatrzymał się w tym miejscu, pocałunku, w tej krótkiej chwili, która nigdy już do niego nie wróci.

Oddychali z trudem, wpatrując się w siebie, aż w końcu Keith nie uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wystawiając dłoń w stronę Lance’a.

— Przyjaciele?

— Najlepsi przyjaciele — odpowiedział, łapiąc jego rękę i mocno uściskają.

_Gdyby nie twoje durne wyjazdy, może i coś więcej._

Teraz, nie byli jednak niczym więcej, niż nimi; nawet jeżeli Lance czuł dotyk jego ust na swoich, nawet jeżeli widział to w oczach Keitha. Byli po prostu przyjaciółmi, którzy mogliby być czymś więcej, gdyby tylko los dał im więcej szans.

— Muszę iść spać — powiedział nagle Keith, nadal ściskając go za rękę mocniej. Jego spojrzenie było smutne, a Lance poczuł, jak prawie natychmiast wszystko w jego brzuchu zaczyna się przewracać do góry nogami. — To… wstaję rano. Ja… Nie będę cię jutro budzić, okej?

Może to było lepsze. Gdyby Lance musiałby się z nim pożegnać naprawdę, najpewniej pękłoby mu serce.

— Wiem. Sekretna misja. Jasne. — Westchnął, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna. Znowu zdawało mu się, że gwiazdy mrugają do niego radośnie, a Lance mimowolnie się przez to wzdrygnął. — Powodzenia. Bądź bezpieczny — poprosił. Keith w końcu otworzył oczy i pokiwał głową, powoli i sztywnie, tak, jakby sam w to nie wierzył. — Przysięgnij, że będziesz.

— Przysięgam. — Jego głos był głęboki i pewny, ale delikatne drżenie ku końcowi wyrazu zdradziło Lance’owi rzeczy, o których zdecydowanie nie chciał myśleć. — Wszystko będzie okej.

Z tym, Lance pożegnał się z Keithem po raz kolejny w swoim życiu.


End file.
